Once Upon A Crazy Night
by bibi1311
Summary: Well it's basically Deckerstar smut. It fits into the category "Plot? What Plot?", at least for now. Some plot might arrive at some point ;). You've been warned :D :D. Hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was one of those days again when everything simply seemed to be teaming up against her to ruin everything she did. First, the perp she was trying to catch ran away from her at the last moment ridiculing her in front of the whole team, including the new Lieutenant and her ex-husband. All this happened because Lucifer was being his usual dickish self again, not taking anything seriously during their whole case. Then Dan - as if what happened in the field wasn't enough - decided to bring up the topic of her private life again, starting an argument in the middle of the precinct where everyone could hear them. As usual, he brought up her supposedly sexual relation with Lucifer, except this time, the new Lieutenant was all ears and demanded an explanation, reminding Chloe that all relationships between co-workers had to be notified. Chloe almost managed to convince him that Dan was just imagining things when Lucifer came into the room all smiling, his eyes roaming over Chloe's body as if she was his latest prey. And finally, she had to face her mother once she got home after her shift reminding her again that she was alone with a kid and that the more she waited, the fewer chances she would have to find a suitable mate, because she wasn't getting any younger. Of course, Lucifer had decided to drop by - or rather let himself in - and go all heart-eyes with her mother, telling her how much he loved the older Decker woman's work and how impossible it was for her to be Chloe's mother, because she looked so young. So yeah, she had a pretty shitty day, and she was there, alone in her living-room, an empty glass of wine in hand. Well come to think of it, all of her problems led to one thing - or rather one name - and it was Lucifer. All he did today was make innuendos about how gifted he was, turn everything she said to him into either a joke or a sexual reference, and annoy her all day long because this whole situation was _boring._ It was time she had a talk with her partner about the dos and don'ts of their relationship. Before she drove to Lux, she asked Maze to look after Trixie while she was away. Maze simply agreed, not ready to deal with what she thought to be an emotional struggle, and rather happy to have her leave to go and be broody somewhere else.

After an hour-drive that did nothing to appease her and her wrecked nerves, Chloe finally reaches Lux. She leaves her car at the front and gives her keys to the valet. Everyone pretty much knew who she was by now, so no one stopped her when she gets in through the VIP entrance. They only look surprised to see her at Lux during the usual opening hours. She doesn't even bother to announce herself to Lucifer and makes a beeline for his elevator. She arrives just when the doors close behind two Britannies - or whatever their names were. She shoves them out and repeatedly presses the button to close the doors. She had a lot of things to say to the Devil and she'd be damned if he got distracted by anyone else but her. The bip of the lift signals she's arrived at Lucifer's penthouse. She quickly exits and comes face to face with a shirtless Devil. He looks at her and smirks. " _The bastard ruined my day, and he has the nerves to smirk at me!_ " She thinks. Instead, she lets out a frustrated groan. Before she has time to say anything, Lucifer's conquest for the night comes into the living-room slowly pulling down the straps of her dress.

"I didn't know we had guests tonight!" Her voice is the definition of sultry. She walks towards Chloes and eyes her. "She's cute." She runs her index on Lucifer's chest. "She can join if she wants to."

Lucifer simply wiggles his eyebrows in response to his guest's proposal. Chloe grunts, puts the straps back on the slut's - sorry _guest_ 's - shoulders, and grabs her purse and shoes as she pushes her towards the elevator. Lucifer's grin widens and he chuckles loudly.

"Detective!" He teases her. "I didn't know you to be this possessive. But no need to get all grabby on my guests." He smiles at her. "All you have to do is ask and I'm all yours." He winks.

"Ewww! Gross!" Chloe replies "I honestly care about who you fuck as much as I'd care for a third boob." He smiles. "Just shut up!" She says, realising what she just said. "I'm here because I'm tired of you messing up my life!"

She takes a step towards him, but Lucifer doesn't move. Instead, his eyes open wide and he looks at her, puzzled as what caused her outburst. He takes a deep breath, her face so close to his that he can feel the fragrance of her shampoo. " _Was that a hint of orange and lemon?_ " He thinks. He focuses his attention on her.

"What do you mean Detective?"

"Like you don't know!"

"Pray tell." He replies, his face coming closer to hers, anger rising slowly. "I have no idea why you're mad at me."

Chloe explodes. "You wanna know why you've been ruining my life lately?" He nods. "Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" She says, poking his chest "How about our first case when you entirely disregard the procedure and slept with a key witness, or when you ruined family dinner by bringing a fucking killer to my home, or when you left me after I almost died, coming back married to a bimbo. Should I also mention when you stood me up after I finally accepted to go on a date with you, or Jenna? And I'm not even counting the times you almost screwed up cases because you didn't want to follow my leads, like when you arrived drunk after the zombie wedding! And I'm not even getting into the fact you constantly shut me out when something's wrong" She looks at him, fuming.

"Really, Detective!" He's now angry. "You wanna go there?" She looks back at him, silently daring him to make the list of when she wronged him. And boy did the Devil jumps both feet first into her trap. "So I suppose you don't remember when you left me in the middle of nowhere after _I_ helped catch a killer, or when you slapped me in the elevator, or when you simply kicked me out of the partnership without even giving me a chance to explain. Oh and let's not forget you bloody _SHOT_ me!"

Their faces are almost touching now, each breathing in the other's ragged breath, smoke almost coming out of their ears. After listing all their examples, they finally realise the crazy situation they're in. To anyone walking in on them, this would have seemed surreal. You had two people, yelling at each other, one of them wearing only a pair of suit pants - magically staying on his hips - while the other one was fully dressed, her finger poking his well-defined chest with each word she said. When they stop talking, you can easily imagine how heavy the air is. Lucifer is the first one to speak again, willing to break the heavy atmosphere in his penthouse.

His gaze softens as he speaks. "If I'm such a burden to you, why do you keep me as your partner if you hate working with me so much?"

"I don't hate working with you, Lucifer." She sighs. "And you're even one of the best partner I've ever had. It's just…" She searches for the right words. "...Working alongside you can be very challenging and nerve-wracking."

"Why?" He simply asks, still wondering what he did wrong.

"Because it's you." She looks away, aware her explanation isn't enough. "And sometimes, your _Luciferness_ is too much for me to handle."

"My _Luciferness_?" He asks, chuckling.

Chloe's anger rises up again. " _How dare he chuckle, when she was trying to be honest with him._ " She stares at him again. "I mean your constant teasing, the innuendos, the breaking ins, invading my privacy, teasing me, interfering because you thought the cases were boring." She repeats.

Lucifer's eyes soften. "You know I would never do anything to harm you, Detective," he replies. "As for my _Luciferness_ , I assure you my only goal is to help you along."

"I know." She sees his sift eyes and suddenly realises what has been in front of her all this time. Yes Lucifer was childish, annoying, and from time to time, acted every bit like the Devil he pretended to be, but in the end, he always came through for her when it mattered. "But sometimes, it's too intense, too much. And sometimes it's hard for me to deal with it."

"And you think it's not hard for me?"

Chloe is surprised by Lucifer's answer. "What do you mean?"

"I work with you every day, watching you tempting me with something I can't have, no matter how hard I try…"

"Lucifer…" Chloe starts.

"No." He replies. "It's my turn to speak." His face comes closer to hers and he resumes their previous position. "Each day I watch you pushing me away because I did something wrong according to your standards, and the next day, you're all nice as if nothing happened. Then you bench me for the next case, not giving me any explanation as to what I did, but yell at me the next day because I don't show up for the next case. I never know what you think, how to act around you because my powers don't work on you. And because Dad saw fit to put in my path, I simply can't stay away from you. I really tried to leave all this behind after your poisoning, but I found out that no matter what I do, I simply can't stay away. You're like a magnet, and I always come back to you, no matter what happens."

Chloe is stunned by his confession. "If you feel this way, why do you keep acting this way around me?"

"It's just who I am! I'm the Devil, Detective. Not that you'd believe me anyway." The last part is angry, and also a bit hurt by her refusal to see the truth. "When are you going to finally get that I care about you!" He almost yells, angry that she thought she was the only suffering of this situation.

"Then prove it!"

"Bloody Hell! Do you have any idea of what you do to me? You've literally enslaved the Devil to your will and yet, you still need proof?" He finishes. Then he realises just how close they're standing, her face less than an inch away from his. " _You want proof, I'll give you proof!_ " He thinks.

But before he can act on his idea, he feels her lips on his. Her kiss is angry, steamy and conveys all her feelings and the whole tension of their latest encounter. It takes a few seconds for the Devil to get back into the game. But when he does, all Hell breaks loose and the kiss they share grows in its intensity.

The Detective's hands tug at the small hair at the base of his neck, while his hands fall to her hips, squeezing them just hard enough to make Chloe understand what she did to him. Lucifer finally tries to open Chloe's lips to deepen the kiss. He tugs at her lower lips, momentarily taking the taking the lead. Chloe gladly accepts his suggestion and soon they both fight for dominance. After a fierce battle, Chloe wins and Lucifer is the first one to let out a low moan. As the sound escapes him, he senses Chloe's smile on his lips. After a crazy first kiss, they both need to break apart to get some air. This gives the both of them the opportunity to come down back down to Earth. Lucifer's hands remain on her hips, but when he looks back into her eyes, he sees panic for a brief second. He loosens his grip on her hips and looks back at her, just to be sure. When she opens her eyes, Lucifer sees her pupils fully opened, which means she probably wants this as much as he does. Still, he needs to be sure about this, and never in his life had any of his conquests - male or female - been reluctant in any way to have sex with and he wasn't about to start now. Since his powers are useless against her, he has to ask aloud.

"Detective?" His gaze locks with Chloe's. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Chloe stares back into his eyes and puts her hands on his shoulders, before caressing his cheeks. "Yes." She breathes before bringing his lips to hers once again, reigniting the fiery kiss from before. This time Lucifer, having all the confirmation he needed, unleashes his full _Luciferness_ on her. His hands leave her hips to relocate under her butt going back up, trailing along her ribs, barely brushing her breasts on the way up, before finally stopping at her face, cupping it.

Chloe's hands aren't idle either. She slowly trails them down his back, avoiding the scars she still thinks she'll find there, not knowing they've now disappeared. She stops at the hem of his dress pants and follows the top of it until she reaches the front button, holding the garment on the Devil's hips. She teases him slowly, barely brushing here and there, purposefully avoiding the tent now clearly visible. She toys with the button but decides to leave it alone - for now. Her fingers go up again, trailing over his tones abs. She relishes in the sensation as she feels his muscles clench under the light touch of her hands. She finishes her journey north and takes a moment to play with his nipples. She can't help the huge grin creeping up her face when she hears his low desperate moan. But her victory is short-lived as the Devil decides leave her lips to nibble at her throat, placing lazy kisses down until he reaches her pulse point. He sucks and lightly bites there, before soothing it with his tongue straight after. This time it's Chloe's turn to give in and a loud moan escapes her lips. She's a little surprised when she feels his hot breath on her ear again, his deep chuckle sending another wave of arousal straight to her core. Lucifer whispers to her.

"Look at you, Detective, you're already all needy and moaning under my hands and you're not even undressed yet."

"And whose fault is that exactly?" She teases back, her voice barely above a murmur.

"Touché!" Lucifer replies, still chuckling. "How about I work on this overdressed situation." He adds.

He trails his hands down her body again and stops where her shirt meets her jeans. He plays with the lowest button for a second before removing it. He does the same with the next one. He stops and enjoys the soft patch of skin he uncovered right below her navel. Chloe grows impatient and expresses her frustration by scraping one of Lucifer's nipples. Lucifer simply smiles against her skin.

"Growing impatient Darling?" He says. "I really love this shirt and it would be a shame to ruin it by tearing it apart. If I remember correctly, you wore it the first night you slept here." He finishes as he takes off another button. Each time he removes a button, his fingers trails the new patch of skin he reveals. After a slow torture, the offensive garment is finally open and Lucifer pushes it off Chloe's shoulders. The blond Detective lets the shirt pool behind her and Lucifer grins at the sight in front of him."

"No bra! Bold move!" He takes one of her nipples in his mouth. "Lucifer likes." Then he hears her moan when he takes the other one in. "Scratch that last statement. Lucifer likes this sound even more." He blows right in the middle of her breasts and pinches both her nipples at the same time. "You're so responsive, Darling! How long has it been since someone took care of you?"

Chloe slaps the back of his head playfully. "Shut up!" She says.

In retaliation to her slap, Lucifer engulfs one of her nipples in his mouth again, while he rolls the other one between his thumb and index finger. She throws her head back in delight before she finally decides it's time for some payback. Her eyes drops to his trousers and indeed a little tug was all that was necessary to make the garment fall to the Devil's ankles. Lucifer steps out of them but doesn't stop his ministrations. Chloe almost looks disappointed that Lucifer didn't decide to go commando. "Guess I'll just have to take it off myself." She says as her hands find their way to his hips. Lucifer stops her movements before she can pull down his boxers.

"Not so fast, Darling." He brings her hands back to his shoulders. His free hand goes to the front of her skinny jeans. "I'm not done with you yet." He pops out the buttons and brings it down to her feet. Soon the last pieces of clothing, including her panties, complete the pile on the floor behind them.

He slowly goes up her long, tanned legs, his lips barely ghosting over her skin. He makes a pit stop at the back of her left knee and lightly sucks there, before switching to the other one, then he gives her right leg the same attention before finally reaching the apex of her thigh. He crosses to the other side of her lower belly, barely brushing above her sex. She sighs. He comes back and gives her a small kiss right in the middle, before he breathes on her core, the contrast between his hot breath and the cold air creating the perfect combination. A new wave of arousal flows down and Lucifer inhales deeply, enjoying her smell. He gives a sloppy kiss right where her thigh meets her already wet pussy.

"You smell wonderful, Love!" He says between breaths, still amazed at the whole situation.

"Hgn!" She manages to get out as her hands grip his hair. She tugs at his head, guiding him - not so softly - where she wants him most. Lucifer decides to end his teasing and gives in to her request, more than happy to please her, and finally able to taste her forbidden fruit. The first stroke of his tongue is confident, slow and broad. Chloe tries to contain the loud moan from her lips but his teasing rendered her completely unable to resist him.

Lucifer chuckles and Chloe feels the vibrations in her core. "You know you make the loveliest sounds, Darling." He licks her one more time. "Feel free to be as loud as you wish." Chloe tugs at his hair again. This time Lucifer gets the message loud and clear and now focuses his efforts on her bud, using just the tip of his tongue to apply the perfect amount of pressure. He teases and tests her buttons to see what she likes best. He tries to go in circle, up and down, slow, fast, with more or less pressure, each time saving her reactions to his lovely ministrations. Once he's satisfied with his the results of his experiment, he decides to go lower - or deeper to be exact. He teases her opening, testing her wetness, before he plunges his tongue inside her. He experiments a bit further and when Chloe lets out a surprised and especially loud moan, he smiles.

"I guess that would be the spot." His voice is barely above a whisper.

"Oh! Shut up!" She answers. "Don't look so…"

But Lucifer doesn't give her the opportunity to finish her sentence, and the rest of her thought is lost in a low moan and he attached his lips to her clit once again. At the same time, he uses one long finger to fill the empty feeling he created when he removed his tongue. He goes in and out a few times before paying more attention to the sweet spot he found, making sure to rub it with each movement, his finger barely curling up on the way in, right at the end, before going out again. Chloe feels herself nearing the edge and tries to get the friction she misses, but Lucifer refuses her this pleasure and makes sure his strokes don't match the frantic movements of her hips. Chloe is writhing under him, her hips bucking uncontrollably. After a few more minutes of his sexy torture, he decides to finally let her reach her peak and adds a second finger, matching his strokes exactly with hers. Only a few more are necessary for her to fall head first over the edge. She clasps her inner muscles hard around his fingers, repeating his name over and over, as if it was some sort of magical mantra. He helps her ride her orgasm to its fullest, drawing it out as long as he can.

When Chloe comes out of her bliss, she realises that they somehow ended up on his couch, their clothes laying forgotten a few steps away. When she finally gets her voice back, she looks down at the Devil, still kneeling between her legs.

"Lucifer, that was…" She tries to use her brain to find the best word, but to no avail. She may have found her voice, but somehow her cognitive skills aren't fully operational yet. Lucky for her, Lucifer decides to finish her thought.

"Devilishly good, sinfully amazing, Heaven on Earth?"

"Wow!" She simply replies, for lack of a better expression.

She puts her head back, taking a deep breath. Once she finally recovers from her intense orgasm, she looks at Lucifer, mischief showing in her eyes. Lucifer kisses his way back up and leaves a trail of sloppy kisses all over her body. As he's about to kiss her lips, Chloe stands up and brings Lucifer with her. She turns him around and reverses their position. Now Lucifer is sitting on the couch and Chloe is on her knees on the floor. Lucifer simply grins, more than satisfied with this turn of events. He'd have been more than happy to get to the main course, but since she's willing to reciprocate, he isn't about to stop her.

Just like he did to her, Chloe goes up his torso, teasing him. She spends some time on his abs, biting before soothing it with her tongue, scratching here and there, or kissing, before she finally finishes her journey up, spending some time on his nipples. To her surprise he turns out to be very sensitive there. Lucifer doesn't even try to hide what she does to him, he shamelessly voices his pleasure with a wide range of moans and carefully chosen swear words. So far he's enjoying everything she does to him to the fullest and he's utterly enslaved to her. Chloe reaches his ear and takes his lobe into her mouth while her fingers brush over his manhood, feeling it harden even more with each passing moment. She cups it ever so softly and his hips jerk up involuntarily, the action of her voice and her touches doing wicked things to him.

"Let's check this incredible stamina you've been bragging about." She whispers into his ear, tugging one more time at his earlobe for good measure.

His hips rise up from the couch again when she applies more pressure on his member. She takes this opportunity to remove the last piece of clothing between them, his briefs join the pile behind her. She can't help her small gasp when she sees his full length. She thought she remembered it from this time he undressed for her, but seeing it all up and ready was a totally different thing. Fortunately for her, it goes unnoticed by the Devil, he was too busy burning the image in front of him into his mind. She starts slowly at first, after all, there hadn't been anyone since Dan and she can't help the nervousness when she thinks about Lucifer's track record.

She moves her hand up and down his shaft - shyly at first, causing the devil to let out a low growl while his head falls back while she starts up a slow and steady rhythm. He forces himself to look back at her and stares into her eyes - the arousal she sees in his eyes is unfiltered and she can almost swear she saw some sort of reddish colour in his usually brown irises. His reaction gives her the necessary confidence to move on with her plan. Her strokes are now more assured, more teasing, alternating the speed and the pressure - brushing the tip before going down again. Lucifer lets out a whimper when she suddenly stops her movements. He looks at her, surprised - both at his reaction and her action. Did he just whine?

But his questions are short-lived when he feels her hot breath closer and closer to his shaft. His cock twitches on its own as he imagines what her lovely mouth could do to him. Never in his long life did he ever thought feeling this excited by the mere idea of receiving a simple blowjob, however, he doesn't have to wonder for long what it would be like, because soon enough he feels her lips at the top of his member. Chloe drops an almost chaste kiss on the top of his hard rod. But what he imagined in this short time is nothing compared to the very real sensation of her hot tongue touching his shaft. It takes all he has to keep his eyes on her as Chloe gives him a slow, broad lick with the flat of her tongue from bottom to top. She repeats the motion a few times, conducting some experiments of her own, however it's hard for her to determine what pleases him the most, because everything she does seems to get the same loud moan from him. When she reaches the top again, she lingers there for a few seconds before taking him in into her mouth. Lucifer's moans are even stronger now, awakening the fire within her once more. She begins to move her mouth up and down and resists the urge to bring her free hand between her legs to follow her movements, instead, she decides to fondle with his balls for a while, trying to delay his orgasm as long as she can. Lucifer has to grab the cushion of his couch to stop his hips from rising up on their own accord and risk choking her in the process because of his uncontrolled movements. Chloe feels him tensing up under her touch and she picks up her pace, still playing with his sacks, trying to deter the inevitable. Only a few more strokes are necessary for Lucifer to feel the tightness at the base of his cock. He tugs at her hair, letting her know he's about to fall over. She removes her head from his member and helps him along as he spills himself on his abs, his head thrown back in complete rapture, shouting and groaning her name. After feeling the last aftershocks of his bliss he pants heavily, slowly bringing his head back up to gaze lovingly into Chloe's eyes.

"Bloody Hell Chloe!" He says, still out of breath. "I can't believe you've just made the Devil come undone with a simple - and short - mouth job."

"You're not the only one with skills." She teases back, wearing a cocky smile.

"Well, I fully approve. And I would know, I've had some very talented mouths over this lovely Devil, and none of them succeeded."

Chloe stands up and straddles his thighs. She grins. "And here I thought you had stamina, guess I was wrong then."

Lucifer switches their position so she's now lying under him. He kisses her hungrily. "Just give me a minute and I'll show you just how much stamina I have Darling!" He brings them back to a seated position before cupping her butt cheeks and standing up. She wraps her legs tightly around his slender hips and kisses him again, rubbing against him, smiling as she feels him already at half-mast only a minute after his orgasm. He groans, amazed at her stamina. He drops her softly on the bed, plays with her nipples for a bit and runs his middle finger along her slit. Then he stands up and walks away...

"How about a shower first, Love?" He asks as he enters his ensuite bathroom. Before he disappears completely, he throws her a devilish look and grin. Chloe feels a new wave of arousal. Chloe feels a new wave of arousal as she stands up and walks towards Lucifer.

"We are a bit filthy and a shower wouldn't hurt, I guess." She replies casually as she steps into his huge Italian shower stall, steam already filling up the room.

 _So this chapter has absolutely no plot, but I warned you ;). I intend to write e few more chapters, depending on the feedback :). Let me know what you think, if you want more. The plot will probably arrive at some point in the story, but for now, it's just Deckerstar smut... Hope you enjoyed it :)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2**

Chloe quietly enters the shower and immediately encircles his upper body from behind, her nose nuzzling the middle of his shoulder blades. Lucifer jumps in surprise, not expecting her to join him so soon. Chloe stands on the tip of her toes and brings her chin to his shoulder.

"Is it me or is it hot in here?"

"Well for now it's just the steam of the shower, but if all goes according to plan, it's about to get hot as Hell in here." Lucifer answers with a pun of his own.

Chloe can't actually see his smirk but she can surely picture his cheeky grin on his face and this sends another strong wave of arousal straight to her core. She trails her lips down his spine, careful of his scars - until she realises that there are none to avoid. She stops, wondering if she should ask him about it, afraid to ruin the mood. But her curiosity gets the best of her and she takes a breath before asking the sensitive question.

"Did you have some surgery?" She blurts out. Seeing this as the only viable explanation to have his two huge scars disappear all of a sudden. Whoever did it must have been an amazing plastic surgeon.

"What?" He asked, surprised at her question. "I can assure you everything you see or touch is 100 % natural, Darling." He does a 360° to let her appreciate his _natural_ body.

"I meant your scars. Did you have some surgery done to remove them?"

He laughs softly. "I guess that would make more sense than my Dad magically and forcefully reattaching my cut-off and burnt wings to my back." He answers, turning around in her arms so he's now facing her. He comes close to her ear, effectively distracting her from his missing scars. "Now! Enough about me. How about we turn this room into a bloody volcano?"

He squeezes her butt cheeks for good measure and places a wet, teasing kiss on her pulse point, sucking lightly, leaving another one of his mark on her tender skin. Chloe indeed forgets about what she wanted to say when she feels the heat of his tongue on her neck. She throws her head back, giving him more space, focusing on his lips and fingers slowly going down her body to reach between her legs, testing her wetness. She moans as she feels his fingers barely teasing her opening, going up and down, stopping at her nub to apply the slightest pressure there. Once Chloe finds some of her brain again, she slithers her hand between their bodies to wrap her slender fingers around his hard shaft and starts an unhurried rhythm, slowing down to an almost stillness when she hears his muffled moan against her skin. Lucifer bites her earlobe and inserts one long digit, his thumb closing in on her clit. There was no way she was going to be the only tease in the room. If she wanted to play, he would give her something to play with. His mouth comes closer to her ear, his hot breath sending another shiver down her body.

"Your hand is almost talented as your mouth, Love. If this is only the entrée, I can't wait to get to the main course." He whispers to her. He uses his free hands to still her movements completely. "But I believe I promised you a shower, and since you're already wet…" He brings his body even closer to hers and reaches behind her to grab some soap. He pours some into his hands and the lovely scent of vanilla fills Chloe's senses. Chloe brings her hands to his arse and squeezes it.

"I love the smell." She says into his ears. "I never pictured you as a vanilla kind of guy."

"I'm not - usually." He replies. "I bought it just in case." He finishes.

Then he applies the lather on her skin, kissing her deeply, efficiently shutting any answer she might have had. Chloe can only moan into his skillful kiss as he turns her around so he can wash her back. He massages her shoulders, kneading her sore muscles. Quickly his hands leave the top of her back and he thoroughly applies the shower gel on the rest of her body, using just the perfect pressure on her skin, not forgetting to trail up and down her long legs, but purposefully avoiding her most sensitive areas. When he comes back up, he pulls her flush against him. Chloe grinds back into him, her curvy ass teasing his member. Lucifer takes a deep breath to get his not-so-little Devil under control before things end way too quickly for his taste. Since her back was now so close to him, it was impossible for him to reach between them, so he starts to wash the front of her body again, this time paying attention to her breasts. First, he cups them softly before zeroing on her hard nipples, playing with them for a bit, pinching and tugging. He leaves out her mound on purpose. Chloe grinds even harder onto his shaft. Once the Devil is satisfied that Chloe is clean - or rather teased - enough, he decides to get to the best part of their shared shower. He grabs a massage glove and uses it, for just a brief moment, on her shoulders, before following the curves of her body. He grazes it over her breasts. The new sensation creates a deep moan from the lovely woman in his arms. Chloe shivers at the new rough sensation on her skin. She gasps and almost laughs as she feels his hands trails down her stomach, passed her belly button, tickling her in the process.

The Devil feels her shiver. "Ticklish, are we?" Lucifer teases her. Chloe growls in response.

Lucifer brings his free hand down to join the other one. Once it reaches the top of her mound, his gloved hand goes back up, playing with her nipples again, before finally dropping the massage glove to the floor. He brings his hand back to her breasts, teasing, pinching and tugging again, while his other hand cups her womanhood. In response, Chloe undulates her hips so her butt slides up and down his shaft. His member is now nestled between her butt cheeks, and her lower back, his full length rubbing against her, making him suddenly feel very thankful for his supernatural stamina. The power this woman has over his body - and mind - is simply amazing. He moans loudly into her ear and pushes further into her lower back. As she rubs his rod, he decides to test her limits. He grins against her skin and his two middle fingers settle between her wet folds, moving up and down, just posing at her entrance, pushing in so she'd feel his fingers there, but at the same time, not enough to satisfy her fully. He decides to use his voice to see how long she can resist him before finally falling over once again. Rational Chloe disappears fully when she hears his sexy voice in her ear. She might have been immune to his charms, but when his deep voice, mixed with his hot breath and what his fingers are doing to her, it's impossible for her not to give into him.

"Detective," Lucifer starts, using her title for a maximum effect. "The things I want to do to that amazing body of yours." He whispers. "I can't wait to feel your wetness around me, feel your muscles squeeze me as I enter you, complete you, Love." He sucks the skin right below her ear. "I can already picture my shaft coming in and out as you moan and edge towards this pleasure peak you so desperately want to reach."

His fingers mirror his words, going in and out, scratching that magical spot he found deep inside her each time he thrusts in. Chloe fully lets go and now uses his strong torso as support, fully aware her legs can't hold her up on their own anymore. He stops talking for a brief moment to suck on her pulse point, leaving his third hickey. She'd probably be mad in the morning, but her skin was just too delicious to resist and the small whimpers or low moans coming out of her mouth weren't helping either.

"I'm going to make sure everyone in a thirty miles radius knows exactly who's been between your amazing legs, Darling." He starts again.

Suddenly he lets out a loud surprised moan. Somehow the little minx managed to grab his manhood as she leant further into him. While Lucifer had his left hand between her legs, two of his fingers going in and out and his thumb rubbing on her nub and his right hand teasing her right nipple, Chloe had her free hand on her left breast, and her other hand giving the Devil one Hell of a handjob in his shower despite the very confined space between their bodies. Lucifer groans into her ear, jerking into her hand and struggling to find his words. "Ugh… Chloe!" He breathes out. "I'm going to shag you so hard, Detective, that you won't be able to walk tomorrow without recalling every single detail of what happened tonight."

Chloe doesn't answers his question directly but swears loudly instead, taking advantage of being child - or roomate - free.

"Fuck! Lucifer! This feels so good. I can't wait to feel you inside me!"

She picks up her pace, matching Lucifer's rhythm inside her pussy. The Devil is now unable to control the movements of his hips and he now wildly thrusts into her hand, biting down her neck, moaning loudly against her ear.

"I'm almost there, Love. Don't stop!" He breathes, panting.

"Lucifer!" Chloe simply shouts as she clamps around his fingers, her hand firmly gripping his shaft.

The feel of her hand on his cock, clenching in time with her inner walls as she rides out her orgasm and his fingers is enough to push him over. He finally lets go and feels the familiar tension at the base of his member right before he comes against her lower back with a wide choice of swear words, some language Chloe didn't understand, before shouting - or rather growling - her name as the last of his orgasm takes him. He has to support himself against his glass shower door, still holding Chloe flush against him until the two of them can catch their breaths. After a few ragged breaths, Lucifer lets go of her just enough to turn her around, kissing her deeply.

"That was amazing, Darling." He smiles. Chloe simply nods, still not fully back to reality. "Ready for another one?"

"Lucifer…" Chloe starts. "You couldn't possibly…" But then she feels his almost already hard against her stomach.

"Come again?" Lucifer says, fully intending his pun, chuckling into her ear. He grabs a towel and dries her sexily, before drying himself off quickly. "Shall we proceed, Love?"

Chloe surprises him and takes his hand in hers to lead him to the bedroom. Lucifer happily follows her. She lets go of his hand and gives him a quick kiss trailing her index over his chest, down his abs before she lays down on the bed inviting him to join her. Lucifer gladly settles between her legs, rubbing his shaft over her mound, teasing and hitting her engorged nub with each movement. With her last bit of coherency she stop his thrusts. Lucifer looks at her surprised, using all his willpower to still his hips.

"Condom?" She simply says.

He chuckles, relieved. "That's all?" He says relieved. "No need. I'm sterile and I can't catch any STDs" He explains.

"Lucifer…"

"Eagle and lion, Darling. Different species." He says, kissing her deeply, applying pressure on her clit.

Chloe groans. "To Hell with it!" She says. She shouldn't be ovulating anyway.

"Perfect!" Lucifer mumbles against her skin. "It would have been a shame to cut our fun short because of a silly rubber problem."

"Shut up!" Chloe says, kissing him back.

Lucifer gets back to his tantalising rhythm over her center. Chloe moans loudly again, already feeling her pleasure steadily rising towards her end, despite her most recent release. The Devil continues to tease her until she can't take it anymore, the need to feel him inside her too much to bear for her.

"Lucifer!" Her voice is pleading. "Stop teasing. Please!" She tells him between breaths.

"You sure, Love? You don't seem desperate enough to me!" He grunts back, reaching his limits as well.

If Chloe had any of her motor abilities left, she'd have rolled her eyes at his question. Instead she uses her remaining brain to take his shaft into her hand, stroking it a few times, before aligning it with her opening. Lucifer finally gets the message and enters her in one slow thrust. Chloe lets out a loud sound, between a whimper and a moan. She knew Lucifer was well endowed but she hadn't used those muscles in a while. She's probably going to be deliciously sore tomorrow. Luckily for her, Lucifer remains still, giving her time to adjust. He looks into her eyes and she gives him a small nod. He starts to move slowly in and out of her, enjoying her tight wetness around him. His pace remains slow and languid for a while, but each time he goes in, the head of his member hits this perfect spot inside her. Chloe is soon panting under him, urging him to speed up the movements of his hips, feeling her release about to hit her again. Lucifer feels it and changes the angle of his thrusts ever so slightly to help her fall over the edge.

"Lucifer!" She simply breathes out as her hips buck beneath him, unable to say another word.

"One more?" Lucifer asks, as he changes their position so she's now straddling his hips.

"I can't." She pants.

"Sure you can, Love." He replies, slowly moving his shaft inside her again, and taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

Chloe goes up and down a few times, surprised to already feel the tell-tale signs of another orgasm. She automatically increases her speed as she rides him, chasing her second relief in a row. Lucifer simply puts his hands on her hips to guide her down and meets her thrust for thrust. The Devil feels his own undoing getting closer and closer and decides to help her along by positioning his thumb so it brushes her clit on the way up and on the way down. But the sight of Chloe lost in her pleasure, bouncing up and down on his shaft is too much for him. Only a few more thrusts are necessary to finish him. He grips her hips hard, grunting and shouting her name as he spills himself inside her. His rapture and the noises he makes are enough to push Chloe over and she comes hard on his pulsing member.

After they both catch their breaths, Chloe gets off his laps and lies down beside him, nuzzling the crook of his shoulder. Lucifer wraps his arm around her. She traces circles on his chest and abs and she slowly comes back down from her cloud. She takes a quick look at his groin and chuckles.

"Please tell me you're not ready for round four."

"Not right now." He chuckles at her question, Chloe feeling the rumble of his chest. "I think you've managed the unthinkable, Darling. You've rendered the Devil temporarily out of order. I might need a while before I can go again." He kisses her. "But I can think of a few fun things we can do while we wait."

"Hummm." Chloe sleepily replies.

"Or we could just sleep until you're up for it." He says pulling her close to him. "Goodnight Darling."

"Night." Chloe simply says, before she drifts off to a deep sleep.

_A few hours later - Lucifer's penthouse_

Chloe wakes up before the Devil, with the first rays of sunlight coming through the window. She opens her eyes, feeling deliciously sore in her nether regions, and utterly satisfied. She shifts looking for her night stand to check the time, but instead she sees a huge bay window. She looks under the satin sheets to see she's naked under the duvet. " _What the Hell?_ " She asks herself. Then she feels a body besides her. It feels hot, strong and very pleasant. She turns her head and sees Lucifer. Then the memories of her night come rushing down, assaulting her senses. When was the last time she had so many orgasms in one night, and two in a row. She takes a last look at the sleepy Devil beside her - ruffled hair because of their previous activity, his face digging in his pillow, snoring softly - and freaks out completely. " _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ " She thinks. " _So none of it was a dream. Oh my GOD. I have to leave before he wakes up. What have I done?_ " She scolds herself. She slowly untangles herself from the Devil, careful not to wake him. Lucifer shifts slightly as she removes his arm from her belly. She stops immediately, watching his every move. She relaxes once she hears his soft snoring again. She quietly escapes his bed and hurries to his living-room where their clothes piled up last night. She quickly dresses and heads for his elevator, before she steps into the elevator for her first walk of shame in very a long time, she takes a paper and leaves him a quick note on the piano, with an espresso. Then she exits his penthouse.

Lucifer wakes up a few hours after the Detective sneaked out of his place. He turns around in his huge bed to wake her up slowly, ready for an encore. He taps the empty mattress. When he doesn't find her, he briskly puts on his robe before he heads for his living-room.

"Detective?" He calls out. "Darling?"

Then he sees the cup on the piano and the note. He takes it and reads it aloud.

" _See you at work, partner_."

Lucifer balls the note and throws it back on the piano. He gulps the coffee at once and heads for his bedroom to get a shower - alone - and puts on his perfectly tailored three-pieces-suit before he drives to the precinct to meet up with his " _partner_ ". He smiles devilishly as he steps into the elevator, his mind set on convincing Chloe that she meant more to him than a one-night-stand. Now that he's finally had a taste of what she has to offer, he isn't about to let her go without a fight. " _Let's see how long you can resist the Devil, Partner._ " He grins as he ignites his Corvette.

 _So here's the latest chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the comments, likes, faves... They're very apppreciated :D! I should write a few more chapters and bring just a bit of plot into it, probably :D._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Lucifer arrives at the precinct, Chloe is already at her desk, working on the latest case the Lieutenant dropped by earlier. She doesn't notice Lucifer's arrival - or pretends not to - until he puts two cups of coffee in front of her. She slowly looks up from her files to find a very charming Devil looking back at her.

"Since I missed you this morning, I decided to bring breakfast to you, Detective." He gives her his sexiest smile. "Somehow, you seemed to be in quite a hurry to leave my side." He pauses. "I didn't think you were this type of person. I'm both impressed…" He looks for the right word. "...and surprised." He hands her one of the cups. "I mean, I've had MANY guests over, and you're the first one who left without asking for an encore in the morning." He comes closer to her and smirks, blatantly invading her personal space. "But at the same time, you're the first woman to make me come undone with her hand and mouth in a very short time, so I guess a lot of things are firsts when you're concerned." He breathes in her scent ostensibly before blowing on her neck.

"Lucifer!" Chloe says between her teeth. "Please focus on the case. We're at work."

"I can assure you, Detective, I'm very focused at the moment." He whispers into her ear, nonchalantly sipping his coffee.

Chloe looks back up and catches his gaze. His eyes literally devour her and she feels completely naked under his stare. She can't help but look at his crotch and she realises just how focused he is right now. She blushes and forces herself to look away from the growing tent showing in his dress pants. To an outsider, it was barely visible, but to Chloe, the bulge seemed to be very visible. Lucifer, of course, notices her blush. He decides to tease her a bit further as a sort of payback for her quiet escape this morning. He walks around her desk to stand behind her, pretending to look at some information over her shoulder, still invading her space.

"Do you know I had to take two showers just to get your taste off my skin? I was this close to taking myself in hand because I kept going over what we did in that shower, the feeling of your body against my back, your hand on my shaft, the noises you made with each movement of my fingers inside you. Oh, the fun we could have had if you had decided to stay this morning." His voice drops an octave. "I'm already at half-mast just thinking about it, Darling." He finishes, bringing his finger over her arm.

Chloe squirms in her chair, her pulse racing up, desperately trying to block the obscene images flooding her mind. Indeed what happened before, during and after their shared shower was amazing, especially that thing he did with his fingers as he found her magical spot, and then with his shaft... " _Stop it!_ " Chloe scolds herself. " _Do not go there. You've had enough problems concentrating on your work as it is. This has to stop!_ " She tries to convince herself. But all she can see as she listens to his voice is how perfect they felt together, and how he completed her like none of her other lovers did, or how she already craved for his touch, his kisses, his words. And indeed she wouldn't have minded having Lucifer for breakfast. What they could have done… Suddenly she stands up, bumping into his tall frame. She jerks her arm away from his hand.

"Enough!" She says, louder than she expected. Willing to get him to stop talking about what he would do to her if given the chance, as much as to stop her traitorous body and train of thoughts.

Dan's timing is, once again, spot on. He picks her outburst to walk in on them and looks at the two of them surprised. Many other officers turn around towards the origin of the noise. Dan walks over to them.

"Are you alright Chloe?"

"Yes." She snaps back

"You sure?" Dan asks, not used to seeing her this frustrated. "You seem, I don't know, on edge." Lucifer grins from behind Chloe, rearranging his sleeves. Daniel turns to him. Not many things could work her up like this, and from his experience, Lucifer was one of these things. "What have you done now, Lucifer?"

"If only you knew, Daniel." He drinks from his cup. "But to be honest, as I was saying to the Detective right before you so rudely interrupted us, she surprised and impressed me this morning. I discovered a lot of things about her lately. I knew she was good, but did you know she was this talented, or responsive. She can definitely hold her own against the Devil. Wouldn't you agree, Partner?" Lucifer asks her, before he adds, looking at Dan again. "And I haven't done anything to her this morning." He runs his fingers along her spine, pretending to reach for the chair beside her. "Yet." He adds.

Dan looks at Lucifer, not getting his point, and, as always, oblivious to what's happening around him. Chloe does her best to concentrate on anything but his touch or the effect of his words on her mind, or her body. She clears her throat and turns to Dan once again.

"I'm fine Dan. I'm just a bit tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." As soon as the words escape her mouth, she regrets them, and she doesn't need to turn to see Lucifer's knowing grin.

She discreetly brushes Lucifer's hand away and looks at him. "Lucifer?"

"Yes, Detective?"

"A word?" Then she heads outside the bullpen. Dan puts his hand on the Devil's shoulder. "I don't know what you did to her man, but good luck. Last time I saw her this mad, I got kicked out of our bedroom for a week."

"How helpful of you, Daniel!" The Devil adds before following her and, once he's out of Dan's sight, shamelessly ogling her while he picks up his pace. He quickly catches up to her, Dan's warning still ringing in his head. He enters Ella's lab right after Chloe but doesn't expect the two hands that grab him and push him against the wall as soon as he gets in. Chloe quickly closes the blinds and the door.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing, for now." He looks deep into her eyes. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Is this how it's going to be from now on?" His brows rise up in question, not understanding what she means. Chloe takes a deep breath. "Last night was a fluke, Lucifer." She lets go of his jacket, takes a step back and looks away from him. "We had an amazing night, yes, but that's it. Now we're back to how we were before. You mean too much to me as a friend, or a partner to let this fluke ruin what we have. We have a good thing going, Lucifer, and I don't want _this_ to come between us." She continues, more to convince herself rather than the Devil standing in front of her.

"So I take a do-over is out of the question?"

"Seriously?" She can't believe what he just said.

"Darling," He almost purrs. "Why deny yourself a world of pleasure?" He comes closer to her, his gaze boring into hers. "You do know this little " _fluke_ " - as you call it - doesn't have to be a one-time thing. There are so many things we haven't yet explored. And if the hickeys and the lovely noises you made yesterday are any clues, I'd say you enjoyed yourself a lot last night." His face comes closer to hers.

"We can't." She breathes out, her voice sounding weak, even to her.

"Why not?"

"Because." She answers. "We're partners - _and because I don't want to be just another notch on your bedpost!_ " She adds in her mind. Instead, she goes for the safer answer. "And friends. And I want to keep what we have the way it is." She repeats.

Lucifer chuckles. "Ever heard of the expression 'Friends with benefits', Detective?" Chloe is about to respond, but Lucifer beats her to it and continues with his idea. "Look me in the eyes and tell me us being just platonic friends and partners is what you really want." Chloe keeps her eyes away from his, fully knowing he was right about how she felt. Anything would now pale in comparison to him. "Somehow, I think that if I were to put my talented fingers to good use, I'd find you rather responsive to my touch."

"You're missing the point, Lucifer!" She tells him, her tone not convincing at all, her body drawn to his, as if he was a siren.

"Really?" He asks, innocently, his voice low and deep.

His mouth is dangerously close to hers, but Chloe does nothing to increase the distance between them. She closes her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts, but to no avail. Each time she closes her eyes, she's assaulted by flashbacks of the delightful sensations from last night. His face, his hands, his member rubbing against her, going in and out. She puts her palms on his chest, trying to stop him, but somehow, they found their way up to his shoulders and she grabs his shirt, bringing him closer to her, instead of pushing him away. She almost touches his lips and Lucifer would have closed the rest of the distance between them, if not for Ella bursting into her lab. By the time she switches the light on, the two culprits took a step away from each other, still catching their breaths and slowly coming back to reality. Ella jumps slightly when she sees them.

"Hi, guys!"

"Ella!" Chloe says. "Weren't you supposed to be off today?"

"Yes. But I forgot my phone yesterday." She looks suspiciously at them. "What are you two doing in here?"

"Nothing." Chloe says, looking away from Ella and avoiding Lucifer's eyes.

"The Detective and I needed a little privacy to discuss some topics regarding our partnership." Lucifer adds. Chloe palms her face.

"Okaaaay." Ella says, not really convinced by their explanation. She winks at the both of them and turns the light off. "Well, I'm off. Enjoy your _privacy_."

"Thank you, Miss Lopez. Enjoy your day off as well."

Once Chloe is sure Ella is gone for good, she looks back at Lucifer. "See, Lucifer. This is why it has to be a fluke."

"Why?" He searches her eyes in the dim light. "I don't understand."

"You're too you. This can't work." She tells him. "You said it yourself, we're two different species. I enjoy a quiet night at home with Trixie reading her a book or watching a movie. Your definition of a good night is booze, a lot of sex, and sometimes some illegal substances."

"It doesn't have to be anymore." He answers, but Chloe doesn't hear him.

"And I refuse to be just another name on the long list of your conquests." Her eyes are sad. "Maybe we need a bit of space to process all this, get back to normal."

"But…"

"I'm not saying our partnership or friendship is done, far from it. I want to keep working with you. But I need time to think. You make it extremely hard for me to think clearly when you're around."

"Very well." He answers, defeated. "I'll stay out of your way until you've cleared your head and I make you feel less confused. But Chloe," He takes her face in his hands. "You could never be just another name on my list." He can't help but close the distance and kiss her briefly.

"Lucifer…" Chloe says once she doesn't feel his lips on her. But the Devil is already gone.

 _A week later - Lucifer's penthouse _

Lucifer was just heading out for quick check of Lux and a quick appearance before - maybe - bringing a Brittany or two up to his penthouse to fill the void left since his night with Chloe. Strangely ever since that night, no matter how many people he brought over for some evening and night fun, it just wasn't the same. It was satisfying for him and his bedpartners left more than satisfied, convinced they just had the best night of their life, but something - or rather someone - was missing. He grabs his jacket from his chair, putting the final touch on his outfit. He quickly finishes his scotch and rearranges his shirt one last time. As he's about to head out, he hears the doors of his lift swish open. He reflexively turns to the source of the noise, thinking maybe one of his guests decided to meet him up directly. When he sees her, he stops in his track, a small flicker of hope in his eyes.

"Hi." She greets him.

"Detective!" He answers, smiling at her to hide his doubts about why she was here. She said she needed space and that they should be _just_ friends and partners. How was he supposed to interpret her late visit? "Do what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm actually meeting a friend here, and I thought I'd drop by to say hi."

"A friend?".

"He's the son of one of my mom's friend, and she kinda set up the blind date between us. We used to date in Highschool and they thought it'd be a good thing for us to meet now that's he's back in LA. His name's Nick." She sees his eyes darken a bit. "But that's all."

"Is that why you came here?" He answers. "To tell me about your new _boyfriend_?" He air quotes the word boyfriend, his tone bitter.

"He's not…" She starts. "He's just a friend." She takes a breath. " _He has no right to be jealous!_ " Once her nerves calmed down, she smiles at him. "Can we talk later?"

Lucifer's facade is back on. "I'm not sure I'll be available, Detective. I think the Brittanys are here tonight, so…"

She doesn't let him finish and simply heads back to his elevator. "Enjoy your night then."

As soon as the doors are closed, Lucifer sends his glass flying into the nearest wall, shattering it into pieces. He takes a calming breath, rearranges his suit more out of habit than anything, puts his devilish mask back on, and steps into his elevator to join the packed up club downstairs.

For the whole night, he simply remained in his VIP section, chatting or flirting with a few guests and drinking, mostly trying to get his mind off Chloe and her so-called date. But the pull towards her is too much to resist and he decides to check what she's up to. He heads towards the railing and sees them exiting the dance-floor, the hand of this Nick bloke resting on her lower back, where his hand should be. He grips the railing hard and bends it slightly. He decides to head downstairs to stop this pathetic human being from leaving with the Detective, but two bimbos block his path. By the time he's through, Chloe's already left and the two of them are nowhere to be seen. After a few more drinks, he decides to finally retire for the night - alone.

_A week later - Lucifer's penthouse_

Ever since that night, Chloe hadn't been able to get a hold of the Devil. She had tried to talk to him at the precinct, but he made only a few appearances there, and only for a few minutes, so by the time she finally got the time to get to him, he was already leaving. Each time a new case came up, he had something planned. It felt as if he was avoiding her, and the Detective was at loss regarding his behaviour. She decided to get an explanation about what was happening. Since Lucifer refused to talk to her, she would go to him and he would talk to her, no matter what. She parks her cruiser in front of Lux and hurries upstairs, tapping her foot impatiently for the whole elevator ride.

She dashes in as soon as the doors open. She searches his living-room but doesn't see him. She hears the shower running. The soft noise of running water brings back a lot of memories and she squeezes her legs as her body remembers the sensation she felt when she was in therewith him. Subconsciously she walks towards the shower and Lucifer bumps into her as he exits, wearing nothing but a towel. Chloe takes the sight of his body in and almost forgets why she came here in the first place. To be fair, the sight of his half-naked wet body, covered by only a towel, his hair still unstyled, Lucifer still drying them with another towel as he exits the steamy room was very distracting. Lucifer drops the towel somewhere behind him, surprise written on his face, as he bumps into her.

"Detective." He forces a smile on his face. "I didn't know you were in the neighborhood."

"I wasn't." She says.

"So you came to say hi before meeting your lovely friend Nick?"

She ignores his attempt to anger her and change the topic. "Actually, I came here to talk to you." Lucifer tries to walk past her but Chloe blocks his way. She looks straight into his eyes. "Are you avoiding me?"

"No Detective, I'm not avoiding you." He tries to walk past her once again, but Chloe moves in front of him. "Believe it or not, I have a life outside the precinct and lately, things have been very busy for me." He looks at his wrist. "I'm actually late and people are expecting me at Lux." He looks back at her, his face unreadable. "So I guess our _talk_ is gonna have to wait."

"No! It won't!" She simply answers, her tone leaving no room for a refusal. Again, she blocks his exit. Whether he liked it or not, they were going to talk. "And you're going to tell me what's going on with you!"

"Or what?" He dares her.

"Or I'll stay here and block your way and ask you the same question over and over until you give in!" Right now she sounds like a child, but she couldn't care less. "You think Trixie is relentless when she wants something, who do you think she takes after?" She pauses. "What's going on?"

Lucifer tries to walk past her, but, once again, Chloe stops him. She looks straight into his eyes, daring him to put her resilience to the test. After a few more tries, the Devil finally snaps.

"You!" His anger rising steadily. "You came to my place, accusing of ruining your life because I'm a child who only cares about himself, then YOU kissed me, we had a wonderful night, and YOU left without a word. All I had in the morning was a bloody note and an espresso left on my piano, because we're _friends_ and _partners_. You asked me for space and I gave it to you. I laid low, let you sort things out on your own. And yet you came here again, bragging about your newest friend…"

"Lucifer…"

"I'm not done yet!" He interrupts her. "You wanted to know what was going on right?" He doesn't wait for her reply and continues, getting angrier "... and we all know what 'waiting for a friend' at a nightclub means. And now, you come here, asking ME about what's happening, and why I'm avoiding you?" He takes a deep breath, trying to get some control back over himself, but to no avail, all the anger of the previous days coming up. He looks deep into her eyes. "I'm not your bloody emotional fluffer! Why is it so hard for you to believe that I want something other than just hot and amazing sex with you? Something deeper."

His eyes shift for just a brief moment as he says this last part, but Chloe catches it anyway. Lucifer is too caught up in his own anger to notice the short change in his eyes, neither does he realise the turmoil raging inside the Detective at the moment.

"You need to make up your mind about what you want!" He finishes.

His anger slowly deflates and he finally sees the Detective frozen in front of him. "Detective?" He waves his hand in front of her face. "Chloe?" When he gets no response, he shakes her out of her transe. Chloe looks back at him, slowly searching his eyes.

"Your eyes…" She asks.

"What about them?" He's oblivious as to why she's like this.

"I just saw them turn red."

"Oh!" Lucifer simply answers, finally understanding what happened, and why she disconnected from the rest of the conversation. He looks at her, looking for any signs of panic settling in, but he sees none. "I guess it had to happen at some point." He finishes, playing it off, but afraid to Dad that she might run away at any moment.

"So you were telling the truth this whole time?"

"I never lied to you."

"Okay." She simply replies.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." He says, still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Well, that would explain a lot." She thinks aloud. Then his words finally register in her mind. She takes his face into her hands and turns it towards her. "Did you just say, you wanted more than sex?"

He comes closer to her face, his anger still there, but slowly dissipating. "I did." His breath mingles with hers. "I don't know what you've done to me, but I like it. I'm vulnerable around you, both figuratively and literally. You make me crave for things I've never craved for before. And for some weird reason, only you can feel this void…"

Chloe stops his rambling with a searing kiss, and Lucifer barely has time to register before Chloe request entrance to deepen the kiss. He gladly parts his lips and pulls her body flush against his. He backs her towards his bed, but Chloe has other ideas and she pushes him against the wall of his bedroom, her frustration of the last days evident. Lucifer purrs and she feels the tremors in his chest. Lucifer shifts their position and turns her around, so she's now trapped between his hot body and the cold Italian marble wall, the contrast sending a very powerful wave of arousal down her core - as if she needed to be more aroused. Their fight and the tension of the last few days left her completely wet and at his mercy.

He kisses her deeply and sucks at her pulse point. He licks his way up her neck until he reaches her ear. "Let me even the odds first." His voice low as he half lifts up and half rips off her shirt. The garment lands somewhere behind him. He grins as he sees she decided to go braless again. Soon her trousers and panties join the shirt on the floor. In a flash, Chloe is stark naked in front of his eyes. He slowly comes up, forcing himself to go slow, despite his urge to ravish her right there against his wall. The minx made him go through an emotional rollercoaster over the last two weeks and he was fully intending on getting his revenge for this. Chloe puts her foot on the towel as Lucifer kisses his way up and efficiently tugs at the last piece of fabric between their bodies. The towel drops at his feet. Lucifer looks at her surprised, but delighted. Chloe looks at him innocently.

"Oops!" She says, smiling.

Lucifer suddenly forgets about going slow and captures her mouth in a heated kiss, the whole of his body and his ready manhood pushing all the right buttons. His right hand finds its way to her folds and he lets out a deep growl when he feels the proof of her arousal on his fingers. He teases her opening, dipping just the tip of his finger. He bites her earlobe.

"So wet already, Love, and I've barely even started."

Chloe chokes back a moan in her throat. "It's all your fault. Ever since this night, I've been dreaming about it every night."

Lucifer chuckles, a smug look on his face; "I told you, you wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it." He says, placing a wet kiss on her breasts between each word. He takes one of her nipples in his mouth and nibbles at it. Chloe moans deeply and grabs Lucifer's member. She strokes it fast, clearly not wanting to delay their union any longer. She aligns it with her opening and smiles at the Devil. His smug grin grows wider.

"No foreplay this time I see!" His hands go under her to cup her ass cheeks and her legs wrap around his waist as the head of his cock teases her, barely pushing in.

"Lucifer." She breathes out.

Chloe's breathy plea is his undoing and he enters her in one slow movement of his hips, her tight walls sheathing his shaft. Chloe brings her arms and uses his shoulders as leverage. Lucifer grins. "If you insist." He says, right before he starts pumping his hips, enjoying the sensation of her around him. They stay against the wall for a while, until both of them are panting. It's messy, fast and dirty, and they both know they're not going to last long. Lucifer feels his knees weaken under the force of his pleasure, and he walks them to his bed, his member buried up to the hilt in her. Without removing himself, he lays her on the bed and slightly changes the angle of his thrusts. For the next minutes, all that can be heard is a string whimpers, pants and moans. At some point, Lucifer finally finds the necessary coherency to speak.

"Come on, Love, I'm almost there." He breathes out. "Come for me!" He finishes as he puts two fingers on her clit, finding the right pressure and speed, thus giving her the necessary push to fall over. His pace is almost erratic now and Lucifer feels the tingling sensation at the base of his cock, telling him he's not going to last much longer. Right before he reaches his peak, he feels Chloe's walls squeeze him hard, her moans ending him right there. With one last deep thrust, he finally spills himself inside her, biting her shoulder hard and breathing heavily against her skin. After the last tremors of their orgasms disappear, he pulls out and lies down beside her, spooning her. His left arm encircles her and he holds her tight.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asks, already dozing off.

"Making sure you don't escape in the morning."

She smiles at his gesture, a warm feeling creeping up her chest. "I won't."

He smiles against her skin but still keeps his tight hold on her waist.

 _The next morning - Lucifer's penthouse _

Lucifer is the first one wake up this time. He can't help his smile when he feels the Detective's body against his. His little Devil slowly stirs as well, and he decides to wake her up slowly. He places a lazy kiss on her shoulder, going up her neck, while the hand resting on her stomach makes its way south. Chloe stirs, smiling.

"Good morning." He tells her as he kisses her, once her mouth is within his reach.

"Hey." She answers before returning his kiss. Then she pinches him, right below his nipple.

"Ouch!" He overacts. "What was that for?"

"Sorry." She says as she kisses where she pinched him. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming again." He chuckles. Then Chloe looks into his eyes, her face becoming serious. "So…"

"Yes?" He asks.

"Are you really, you know…"

"Say it."

She hesitates. "The Devil?"

"Yes." He brings her closer to him, her head resting on his chest. "But I would never hurt you."

"I know." She quickly replies. Then it hits her. "I just slept with the Devil! Twice!"

"And what nights they were!" Lucifer adds. Then his features grow serious again. "So no need for a psychiatrist? Doctor Linda is very talented, and since she already went through it she could be of some help. She took it rather well when I…"

Chloe kisses him to shut him up, and also because it's fun. "So Linda knows?"

"Yes."

"What about Maze?"

"She was my personal demon, torturer, and executioner back in the days. Kinda what she does now, except she did it for free, and only for me. Now it takes me at least a week to get her to do…"

Chloe kisses him again. Lucifer looks at her, intrigued. "Do you ever shut up when you're nervous?" She jokes.

Lucifer looks shyly at her. "I guess I'm expecting you to run away or freak out any moment now, like everyone does."

"Well, I'm not." She smiles. "It's weird I give you that. But I know you, and you don't scare me, Satan." Lucifer looks at her, not really knowing what to think. Chloe kisses him again. "But if it makes you feel any better, I can run away, screaming _Oh my GOD! It's the apocalypse, we're all gonna die!_ _Please Satan, don't kill us!_ "

"Haha! Very funny _Detective_!" Lucifer answers, pouting. No matter who did it, the Devil didn't like to be made fun of.

Chloe can't stop the giggles escaping her. She finally stops her laughter. "Seriously though, I have like a million questions for you and it's a lot to process. One thing is certain, I've seen evil, and you're not evil Lucifer."

He looks back at her lovingly, until a wicked grin appears on his face as he sees the few hickeys he left last night. He growls in her ear. "What is your opinion on morning sex, Darling?" He asks, as his hands start to go south again and under the duvet. He cups her mound and Chloe lets out a low moan.

Their fun is cut short when her phone goes off. Lucifer tries to knock the phone off the bedside table with his free hand, but Chloe beats him to it.

"Shit! We're going to be late!"

"And that's a problem, because…" He answers as his hand continues its happy journey.

Chloe moans again and it takes all she has to get her brain back on. "Lucifer, please… I can't be late. I have a meeting with the new Lieutenant in two hours, and I have to get home, get change and get Trixie's stuff for school."

"Fine." He reluctantly lets her go. "But I want a do-over soon." Sounding like a kid whose sweets were taken away.

Chloe gives him one last kiss before getting up to get her clothes. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want my partner to get bored at work."

"Speaking of…" She says as she puts her shirt on. "Can we keep this between us for now? At least until I've talked to Trixie, Dan and the Lieutenant?"

"If you want." He replies, getting out of bed and grabbing a pair of boxers. He walks up to her, brushing past her. "Besides sneaking around can be fun." She gives him one last kiss and leaves his penthouse. As the doors close, she says "See you later, Satan."

 _ Another week later - Lucifer's penthouse  _

The rest of the week went by very quickly. Between Trixie, her workload, emergencies and the rest, she barely had time to see Lucifer at all, let alone have some alone time with him. So when she appears at his door, Lucifer smiles widely.

"Detective!" He corrects himself. "Chloe! I wasn't expecting you tonight." But his smile drops when he sees her pale face. "Are you alright?"

"Lucifer, I'm late."

"Late?" He repeats. "Why would you be late, I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"No Lucifer, I'm _LATE_! I'm never late. The last time it happened was with Trixie."

He brings her to his couch. "It's okay Love. It happens from time to time. I assure you, no one will blame you." He continues, totally oblivious to the meaning of her words.

She stands up. "You don't understand. I'm a week late!" He looks at her, still not getting her point. She sits back down and puts her head in her hands. "I should have had my periods a week ago, and I didn't." When he still doesn't register, she spells it out for him. "I might be pregnant, Lucifer!" She finally tells him, this close to losing it again at the thought of having another kid, especially the Devil's child.

 _So here's a small twist to the story._  
 _Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. And Enjoy HighSchool Poppycock dear Lucifans :D._  
 _Thanks again for all the support, kudos, likes, comments, faves and all :D._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lucifer falls silent as soon as Chloe finishes her sentence. Somehow he heard the words, but he's unable to make sense of what just happened. When the meaning of what Chloe said finally registers, the Devil feels weak on his legs and has to sit down. He puts one hand on his piano and sits on the bench near it. He takes a few breaths, looking away from the Detective. Chloe looks straight at Lucifer, awaiting and, at the same, fearing his reaction. After a long minute, he finally stands up and makes his way to his bar, still avoiding Chloe's gaze. He turns his back to her and grabs a glass behind the bar before filling it up entirely with the first bottle he can get his hands on. He empties it in one go and pours himself another one. Chloe can see his shoulders tensing up as he almost finishes the second glass. He finally turns around, his eyes full of hurt and anger.

"So I guess Nick wasn't just a friend after all." His tone is bitter.

She looks back at the Devil, not sure she heard correctly. "Did he just say what I think he did?" She mumbles. She puts her head back in her hands, trying to remain calm, her pregnancy test still in hand, the "+" mocking them both. " _One freak-out at a time._ " She tells herself. But before she gets a chance to give her own version of the story, Lucifer continues, making it harder and harder for her to remain calm.

"I guess your silence speaks louder than words then." He looks back at her, the disgust now completing his features. "Or were there other ' _friends'_?" He finishes his drink. "You're not even trying to deny it." He finishes, half mumbling.

It was enough for Chloe and she snaps. In a blink she goes from calm and steady to fuming. She stands up and walks over to him. "Do you really think I would be dumb enough to come here and drop this kind of news on you if I wasn't sure it was you?"

"It can't be me." He simply says. "I'm sterile, Detective."

"And yet, here I am, at your place, late at night, telling you about this, and all you have to say about it is that I slept with other guys?"

"I think it's best if you leave now, Detective." He replies, his tone cold, barely hiding his anger and hurt.

"Really?" She couldn't believe him. He has no right to even be jealous about her having other lovers given his record, and now he was just ignoring the whole problem until it went away on its own.

"Yes." He avoids her eyes. "How can you be sure it's mine."

"I don't know." She replies, ironically. "Maybe because you're the only one I've slept with in the last few months and also because you're the one who said we didn't need any protection."

"Because we don't! I'm the bloody Devil! I CAN'T reproduce!"

"Yeah, right. Different species!" She says, mimicking his accent. "Well your eagle has landed just fine, Lucifer."

"What proof do I have it's not Nick. I saw you leave the club together, and from what Maze told me, you invited him in for a _coffee_."

"How do you know about that?"

"I asked Maze to inform me about it."

"You had her spy on me?" She gets closer to him and Lucifer takes a step back. "I can't believe you, you have no right to keep tabs on me and on who I see, and I have no explanation I need to give you about what I do in my free time when you're the one who pushed me away to begin with!" She inhales deeply. "But since you want to know, yes he came in for coffee and yes, we fooled around, but you wanna why it didn't go further?" She doesn't wait for his reply. "I stopped it because each time he did something, I compared it to what you did! And I know you're the father, because no one holds a fucking candle to you!"

The Devil still looks away from her. "It's impossible! You're lying!" He spits back. "I think you should leave." He repeats.

"So that's all you have to say to me?" He doesn't reply. "Fuck you, Lucifer!" Chloe says as she walks past him, holding back her tears. "You and I are through, I'm done with all this. Don't even bother coming to work, or talking to me. You're dead to me!" Then she exits, leaving a sad and angry Devil on his own.

After Chloe left, Lucifer almost runs after her as what she said to him sinks in. Would he be able to live without her in his life? He didn't think so. But all this could have been avoided if she just admitted she got carried away with Nick. Accidents happen, and he was even ready to help her out, but he wanted her to be honest. Why would she lie to him? Finally, he decides it's best to wait for this whole thing to blow over. Chloe would come back to him in few days and they would resume their life as usual.

A day, then two and finally a week passes by - still no news from Chloe. He decides to cheat his boredom and gloomy questioning by dropping down to Lux, and maybe try to forget about all this with one of his guests. As he approaches the bar, the barmaid hands him his usual. He takes a sip and surveys Lux. Then he sees him - Nick. He makes his way to him with an extra drink in hand.

"You're Nick. Right?"

"Who's asking?"

"Lucifer Morningstar, owner of Lux." He smiles at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me in the VIP section, some of my friends are feeling a bit lonely." He shows him the Brittanies in his booth.

"I'd love to."

As he sits, he looks deep into Nick's eyes. "Is Chloe with you?"

"Nope. Haven't seen her since that drink we had together."

"What happened after you left my club?" He asks, not even needing to use his charms. Between the alcohol and the arousal the bloke felt, he was more than willing to overshare.

"She invited me in, we made out a little and then the bitch kicked me out, saying I wasn't _him_ , that I kept kissing her wrong, putting too much pressure, or not touching her right."

"So nothing happened?"

"No! I mean I don't know who this dude was, and I'd have been happy to be her rebound, but she was way too much into him for me!"

"Thank you for your cooperation." He replies. "You should leave now."

"But you said I could stay in here."

"Well I've changed my mind." Nick finally stands up. "And by the way, don't ever come back to my club again." Then he punches him - and to be honest, it felt good to finally let a part of his anger out. "And this was for calling her a bitch."

He gets to his car and before starting the engine, takes out his phone to make a phone call. As soon as the woman on the other side picks up, he starts to talk.

"Hello?"

"I think I might have screwed up a bit, Doctor."

"Lucifer?" Linda asks. "Is everything alright? It's almost midnight."

"I slept with the Detective."

"Are you seriously calling me just to share this?"

"She says she's pregnant." He stops. "At first I thought she cheated on me with this Nick bloke, but she turned him down because he wasn't me. But it's impossible. She can't be pregnant! I can't have children."

"Did she do the test?"

"Yes. She also said she was sure, because the only other time she was late was with Trixie." He exhales loudly. "But I CAN'T father an offspring, nor do I want to. It's impossible!" He repeats once again.

"Lucifer." Linda says. "You need to calm down." She hears his breathing slowing down. "Maybe, just maybe, Chloe isn't only affecting your immortality."

"What?"

"Have you ever thought she might also be impacting other aspects of who you are, like your sterility?"

"Impossible." He answers, not convinced by his own reply.

"Think about it, Lucifer." She says, her voice soft. "You've grown more human around her, losing your immortality the more you grew attached to her, so it's entirely possible she made you human in more ways than one."

"So she really might be pregnant with my future child?" He says.

"It's a possibility." She says. "What happened exactly?"

"I told her she was a liar - among other things." He pauses. "And then she left saying we were through. I haven't heard from her since. Even after the whole Candy thing, she still talked to me. What do I do now?"

"Well you've screwed up big time, but you should go talk to her." She hears the engine of his Corvette start. "Lucifer? Do you want me to come over?"

"It's fine. Thank you, Doctor. I've taken enough of your time as it is, good night."

"Good night, Lucifer."

 _Chloe's place - Around 1am_

As Lucifer parks in front of her apartment complex, he sees Maze going out the front door. He stops her.

"Maze."

"What are you doing here?"

Lucifer lets out a breath. He had been fearing the meeting with Maze, but since she wasn't trying to kill him, it meant Chloe had probably kept their whole situation to herself. "I'm here to see the Detective. Is she home?"

"Yes."

"The Spawn?"

"Asleep, I think?" Maze looks at him. "Why the flowers?"

"Not your problem."

"Okay. Good luck with your talk. Just so you know, Chloe's been a bit on edge ever since last week. I wonder what's gotten into her, would you have any insight on this?"

"Good night Maze!" He answers.

Then he walks over to the door. He decides against knocking and lets himself in. He puts the bouquet behind his back, takes a deep breath and walks in. Chloe turns around, expecting anyone but him.

"That was a quick bounty, or did you forget some…" Her features change immediately when she sees Lucifer. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk." He says.

"Well, I don't want to. I thought I told you to stay out of my life."

"I brought you flowers." He says, smiling, as he shows her the bouquet.

"Well in that case," Chloe says as she grabs the tulips. She goes to her kitchen and throws them into the bin. "The answer is still a big fat NO!" She walks past him "You let yourself in, you can see your way out."

"What do you mean 'No'?" He asks ignoring her last comment.

"You know, it's a two-letter word, usually used to express a refusal to a question or a request. Could also be replaced by 'Go to Hell' or 'Fuck off'. But you're Satan, Master of all tongues, I'm surprised you don't know this one."

"I know what 'no' means." He says. "But why are you saying no?"

"You're unbelievable." She simply says.

"Is it because of our little discussion from the other day?"

"' _Our little discussion_ '?" She turns on her heels and walks to him. "You've really got some nerve, coming here, expecting me to be all nice to you." Lucifer opens his mouth, but Chloe continues before he can get any sounds out. "I haven't slept for a week because of YOU and your supposed sterility, and because I kept wondering what to do with this situation!" She's very close to his face now. "And did you forget you called me a liar right after I told you none of them compared to you. And even IF I had decided to have sex with him, you have NOTHING to say to me regarding this, given your record." Her fingers poke at his chest with each word. "And now, you dare to show your face in here, when I explicitly told you I didn't want to see you EVER again, because you broke my heart, once again." She takes a breath. "So when I tell you that we're done. Our duo is over and…"

Lucifer looks at Chloe, her words cutting him deeper than any demonic daggers ever could. He focuses on her lips, but none of her words register. All he can think of is her fingers on his chest, her breath close to his face. He searches for words to make her understand that she means the world to him, but can't find any. He was usually good with words, but when it came to her, he was speechless. So instead he does the only thing he can think of, and the only thing he's good at, no matter what. He closes the distance between them and kisses her deeply - stopping her angry tirade, and runs his tongue over her lips, prying them open softly. Despite her anger and her surprise at his move, she opens her lips and welcomes his kiss. She answers his kiss with equal fervor, their tongues battling for dominance. Everything she feels is heightened because of her anger and her frustration, and she can't help but moan as he lifts her up in his arm to bring them to the dinner table, his groin pushing against her. Chloe bites his lower lip, enough to make him feel some pain, but not enough to draw blood and Lucifer lets out a low growl as he puts her down on the table, sending everything on it to the floor to make room for them. Lucifer's hands reach Chloe's jeans, opening them and tugging them down, her shirt just opened so he has access to her breasts. His fingers reach her center and he feels her arousal. This sends a new strike of desire to his groin and he feels his shaft twitch in the confine of his trousers - which were getting way too small for comfort. His eyes flash red as he feels Chloe's hands on his chest, opening up his shirt, before pushing his trousers down his ankles. Both of them very happy he decided to go commando for this one. His member is so rock hard, it's almost painful. All the anger, tension, frustration and hurt of the last few days dissolving into thin air as their desire rises. Chloe grabs his cock and strokes it a few times before aligning it with her center. He pauses right before he enters her.

"Trixie?" He breathes into her ear, not able to say more than one word at a time.

"At her Dad's." Chloe answers, as she moves her hips to get him moving.

He happily complies with her request and enters her in one smooth movement. He forces himself to remain still, despite the urgency between them both, and his need to chase his release. None of them were going to last long. Once Lucifer is sure Chloe is ready, he starts to thrust into her, slowly at first, but soon, he can't help it and his pace speeds up. He might have been bad at talking about how he felt, but he could at least try to show her. Surprise is written all over his face when he already feels the tell-tale signs of his impending orgasm. He feels Chloe is also close to her end, if the movements of her hips meeting him thrust for thrust, chasing her own peak as well, are any clues. Lucifer helps her along, knowing only a few more thrusts will push him over, and brings two of his fingers on her love nub, as his mouth sucks one of her nipples. He thrusts into her one last time and feels his orgasm course through him as he growls into her ear, unable to form words for now. Chloe follows him soon after, her nails digging into his shoulders as her feet link behind his back to bring him deeper. Once Chloe's done with the last wave of her release, he falls down beside her, panting. It takes the two of them a few moments to catch their breaths. Chloe snuggles into Lucifer's shoulder and they both look at each other, unable to hold their laughter. Lucifer is the first one to speak.

"That's one way to solve a conflict. Make love, not war, is it?"

"Lucifer, that doesn't mean all is good and back to normal."

"I know." He answers. "And we'll talk, I promise." He presses his center to her thigh and she feels him almost ready again. "But maybe, we can talk in the morning and enjoy tonight, and also, remove the rest of our clothing?" He finishes as he wiggles his feet with his trousers dangling.

"It's almost 2:30 am, it's already morning."

He kisses her to shut any other counter arguments she might have had. He trails his mouth down her body before dropping a kiss on her navel, standing up and holding out his hand, as he pulls his trousers back up.

"Should we move this to the bedroom? I believe I need to apologise a bit longer before we talk."

Chloe sits up, steps out of her jeans, but keeps her panties on and leads Lucifer to her bedroom. The Devil happily follows her, enjoying the view. By the time he steps into her room, Chloe, just like he did, discarded her shirt somewhere, her boy shorts and his trousers the only garments remaining. She walks back towards her bed and Lucifer follows her, looking like a lion about to pounce on its prey. As she looks at him, Chloe can't help but shiver as she sees the fire in his eyes. When her knees hit the outside of her bed she stops and climbs on top of it. She stands on her knees and as Lucifer approaches her she grabs the hem of his trousers to bring him closer. She's now almost the same height as the Devil and she moves her hands from the front of his trousers to his ass, squeezing it. Lucifer kisses her and reluctantly removes her hands from his body. Chloe whimpers at the loss of contact, but her disappointment is short-lived as Lucifer pushes her gently on the bed, bringing her arms above her head. His lips move up to her ear and he takes her earlobe into his mouth.

"Now let me love you, Chloe!" He smiles. "And I believe you're wearing far too many clothes, Darling." He adds.

His mouth moves along her jawline and neck before nipping at the clavicule to reach the top of her sternum. He places a wet kiss there, before trailing down to stop between her breasts. He lingers for a moment, enjoying the taste of her skin and changing between blowing hot air and placing wet kisses, not quite reaching for her nipples yet. Chloe's fingers leave their spot above her head and she tangles one hand in his hair while the other grabs the sheet somewhere at her side. Despite her very strong and recent satisfaction, she can already feel the pressure building again and she moans as she feels his hands cup her breasts, almost as if he weighed them. Then he slowly circles in and barely caresses her nipples. He lowers his mouth while he rolls her perky nipples between two of his slender fingers. The lower his mouth goes, the tighter Chloe grips his hair and the silk sheet of his bed. She doesn't even bother to try to contain the whimpers and moans escaping her. This time, as opposed to earlier when all he wanted was to feel her, the Devil takes his time, enjoying every inch of her skin, lingering on her sweet spots, even discovering some new ones on the way down. Chloe lets out a squeak, mixed with a low moan as his tongue lick over a tiny spot right above her left hip bone. Lucifer chuckles when he hears and feels her reaction.

"You make such lovely noises, Darling!"

He breathes against her skin, as he nibbles at this new spot he found. He trails his fingers down her long leg until he reaches her feet, then goes back up through the inside of her thigh, before showing the same attention to her other leg. The combination of his touch and his hot mouth on her skin, lightly scratching her, sends a new wave of arousal down her core and she arches her back seeking his touch. The Devil relishes in the small whimpers and sighs coming out of the Detective, and he can't help the thrust of his hips against the mattress.

"Shut up!" She says, unable to contain her laughter as Lucifer moves his mouth above her hip again. She looks down at him, enjoying - more than she should - the sight of the Devil pleasuring her, and looking at her as if she was the most precious thing in this world. "I thought you were supposed to love me, not tease me endlessly."

"So impatient, Lucifer likes." He replies as his fingers barely brush her panties. "Besides, isn't this part of the fun?" He brings his mouth over her center and blows. Even through her shorts, he can feel her arousal, the smell is intoxicating. Her voice brings him back to the present.

"Lucifer…" She pleads.

"Yes?" He asks, looking as innocent as he could in his situation.

Chloe can't help the new wave of arousal hitting her as she sees his boyish grin, contrasting with the lust in his eyes. "Please…"

"Please what, Darling?"

"You know what!" She answers as she tugs at his hair, trying to bring him where she wants him most.

"Actually, I'm not sure." He brings her panties just a tad lower. "Do you want my tongue, my lips, my fingers," he brings his mouth back to her ear and his voice drops low, barely above a whisper, "my cock?" He finishes, before trailing his lips down once more, this time bringing her boy shorts along with him. "So many possibilities…" He finishes. He kisses his way up her legs and blows on her center, as one finger teases her opening. "So which one is it going to be, Love?"

Chloe moans loudly and playfully slaps him behind his head. "Just…" She takes a deep breath. "Get on with it!"

"Dealer's choice, I see." He answers, enjoying this situation way too much, already thinking about her revenge for his teasing.

He stops any reply Chloe might have had by finally putting his mouth to good use on her love nub, his tongue making complicated, but wonderful patterns on her core. When he finally slows down, Chloe is arching under his mouth; her fingers holding the bed sheets tight. Lucifer groans at her noises, and his shaft presses harder into the mattress, mirroring the movements of his tongue on her center. As he feels her near her peak, he applies more pressure on her mound to bring her right to the edge before inserting one long finger in, keeping her right on the brink of orgasm. His ministrations aren't enough to push her over, but yet are tantalising enough to keep her going. Chloe moves her hips to increase the pressure and the rhythm, but Lucifer simply chuckles at her enthusiasm.

"Eager, Love, are we?"

"Gnhnhn!" Chloe replies, now unable to form any coherent thoughts under his expert touch.

He laughs as he removes his fingers and mouth from her. Chloe whimpers at the loss. "Well, I need to remove my trousers if you want me to 'Get on with it', as you said." He grins.

In a blink, his trousers are now discarded on the floor at the foot of the bed and his swollen head teases her entrance. But before he finally enters her, Chloe takes him by surprise and switches their position, so she's now straddling him.

"Nice move, Darling." He says, truly impressed.

Chloe considers teasing him, just as he teased before, but she realises she doesn't want to, at least not tonight. She's too far gone to have the necessary skills to get back at him, so she takes a breath to calm her nerves and tries to get her arousal under control.

"I'm just making sure you're done with your teasing." She answers.

She drops her head and kisses him deeply, increasing the pressure of the kiss as she sinks on his member. Lucifer lets her set the pace and simply put his hands on her hips, guiding her slightly. The pace, at first slow and teasing, soon turns frantic as the both of them, lost in each other, run after their pleasure. When they finally reach it, Lucifer falls back into the pillow as he pumps one last time and Chloe follows him soon after, throwing her head back. Once they both recovered and descended from their peak, Lucifer brings Chloe to his chest, holding her to him.

Chloe chuckles, still enjoying the afterglow. "Afraid I'll escape again?"

"Nope, I just like having you nuzzled against me like this." He replies, kissing her softly.

"So do I." She snuggles further into him. "Who would have thought the Devil was an ace cuddler."

"I'm an ace at everything, Detective!"

"Good night, Satan." She replies, as she dozes off to sleep.

"'Night Chloe." He answers, before entering Morpheus' realm soon after.

 _Chloe's place - Around 9am_

As Chloe wakes up, she pats the other side of the bed, suddenly feeling cold without him by her side. For a moment she wonders if he freaked out on her again and left. She puts her old LAPD training t-shirt on and heads for her kitchen, eager to see if Lucifer was there. Her worries vanish as the lovely smell of pancakes, coffee and bacon fills her nose. She silently walks up to Lucifer and enjoys the cute sight of the Devil, relaxed, cooking and fussing over her stove, knowing exactly where everything is. Humming what sounded like _Simply the Best_ from Tina Turner, Lucifer turns around, two plates in hand and almost drops them as he sees Chloe, not expecting her. Chloe's opinion of the situation goes from cute to hot as Hell as she sees him naked down to the waist, his dress trousers low on his hips, and wearing her blue ' _Kiss the cook_ ' apron.

"Good morning." She says as she kisses him.

"Indeed it is." He replies, smiling. "I was just about to join you upstairs to bring breakfast to you, but since you're here..." He puts the two plates down on the counter and kisses her again, then he smiles.

"What?" Chloe asks.

"I knew your apron would be useful at some point."

Chloe rolls her eyes, but still laughs as she realises that she indeed just kissed the cook. She gives him one last peck before she sits down and grabs one of the cups of coffee. She immediately digs into her plate and they enjoy the rest of their breakfast in an easy silence. Once they're done, Lucifer takes their plates away and wraps his arms around her, dropping a kiss on her shoulder. Chloe enjoys the feeling for a while before turning in his arms, looking straight into his soft hazel eyes. She almost forgets about what she was about to say as she sees the look of adoration in his gaze. She gives him a small smile, as she looks at the mess around the dining table.

"So… We got a bit carried away last night." She starts.

He grins. "Indeed, I hope you weren't too fond of your dishes. Almost tidied up this morning, but I liked the memory of what we did there, so I decided to leave our work of art as it was."

"You do know we're gonna have to clean all of this before Trixie comes back. And although it was very intense," she looks away, slightly blushing "I don't want to have to explain to my daughter, AND her dad what happened here and how half of my dishes ended up on the floor."

"Do you want me to leave before your Offspring comes back?"

"Nice try, Lucifer." She says as she leads him to the couch. "But you and I have to talk about a few things. You're now a part of my life, and that includes Trixie. No running away for you anymore, I finally have you and I'm not letting go any time soon!"

"If you insist, Darling." He answers, giving her a wide smile, not merely matching the joy he felt in his chest as he heard her words.

They both sit down, Chloe curling into Lucifer's embrace, her arm wrapping around his stomach. He tightens his grip around her shoulders.

"So..." He starts, uneasy. "I'm sorry, Darling, but I have to ask." His shoulders tense a bit. "Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Yes." She answers him, remaining calm. "The blood test I did came back positive."

He nods. "And you're also sure the hormone variations aren't because you might be hitting your menopause, or something."

"Hey!" She says, as she slaps his chest. "I'm 35, you dumbass!"

"Okay." He says, rising his free hand in surrender. "I was covering all the possibilities." He brings her closer to him once again. "So what do you want to do?"

"You mean, do we keep it?" He nods. "To be honest, a normal pregnancy is scary to begin with and you're the Devil, so this is an unprecedented situation." She smiles at him. "Who knows, maybe I'm growing the antichrist right now." Lucifer simply stares back at her. Chloe's features turn serious. "I'm NOT growing the being who's going to destroy the world, am I?"

Lucifer finally breaks his serious face and laughs. "No, Darling, you're not growing the destroyer of the world. Although, this tiny being might have some special abilities."

"You're an ass!" She tells him, and continues before he can tell her something along the lines of ' _But I'm your ass_ '. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about not keeping it, but I think we can work all this out. What do you think?"

He clears his throat. "Well. I came to term with the fact I'd never have a spawn of my own, not that I wanted any at the time, and to be honest, I'm scared to death with this whole situation." He looks at her, making sure she understands what he means. "But one thing is certain, with you by my side, we can accomplish anything."

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Chloe asks, still feeling the sting of pain as he rejected her. "You seemed rather certain about the whole situation before."

"I saw Nick at the club and he told me what happened." He looks away, a bit ashamed that he didn't believe her. "And Linda helped a lot as well."

"What would you do without her, right?"

"You have no idea." He smiles. "But I also realised something on my own, thanks to my little chat with Nick."

"What did you realise?" She asks, curious.

"Even though Daddy Dearest put you on my path, thus probably forcing you to have some sort of attraction towards me, or at least I thought you did…"

"Lucifer, no one is forcing me to like you!"

"I know. Nick made me realise that. If you had been forced to have feelings for me, you wouldn't have been attracted to this pathetic human. So I now know you have free will as to who you choose."

"What did you mean when you said G…, your father put me in your path?"

"I guess, I should explain." He agrees with her. "To be quick, my father sent Amenadiel to bless your parents when they were unable to conceive a child. Because of my brother's handy work, you're now immune to my charms and make me mortal."

"Did Amenadiel had to sleep with…"

"Father NO!" He says, his face disgusted. "He simply blessed them."

"OK. So without him, I wouldn't have existed at all?"

"Yes. It appears my dad had all his pieces on the chess board before the game even began."

"You said I make you mortal?"

"Yes. Around you my immortality, as well as my sterility, if the current situation is any proof, are annulled."

"So that time in the hangar with Malcolm, you did die?" He nods. "And after my poisoning?" He nods again. "Wow." She simply says, as she realises to what extent he went to keep her safe. "Why did you stay around me then?"

"I couldn't stay away from you, even after Vegas, I just couldn't see my life without you in it."

"And yet you married a stripper."

"Exotic dancer." He corrects her. "Beside, Candy was only a distraction and a way for me to give you a choice about who you want to be with. We never consummated the wedding, we simply became unexpected allies." He looks at her, "But I'm not sure Dad planned on me fathering a spawn at some point."

"I guess we'll see." She replies. "Regarding the pregnancy, I want to keep it between us for now, at least until the first echography, and until I've talked to Dan and Trixie about it, and maybe the Lieutenant." She leans into him. "That's goes for us as well."

"Sure." He says, seeing the term 'us' in a brand new light. "One thing though."

"What?"

"Can I be here when you tell the Douche, I mean Daniel? I'd love to see his face." He grins.

She doesn't answer him, but she kisses him, trying to convey how she feels right now. The kiss intensifies very quickly and soon she's straddling his hips, Lucifer's fingers going under her t-shirt, his little devil almost fully awake now. Their moment is broken by Chloe's ringtone. She answers as Lucifer's fingers still tease her soft skin.

"Hi Dan." She says, concentrating on her call, trying to ignore Lucifer's touch. "Sure." She says. "Just bring Trixie around when you can, I'm home." Lucifer groans as he hears the news. Chloe look apologetically at him as she hangs up. "Dan is dropping Trixie in about 30 minutes. He has to take a shift for someone."

"It's okay." He says, as she climbs off his lap. "Why don't you go get ready for your spawn's arrival, and I'll clean the beautiful artwork we created last night."

"Thank you, Lucifer." She gives him one last kiss before heading for her shower.

 _Chloe's place - 30 minutes later_

Just as Lucifer was putting the last of the dishes in the bin, Dan comes into the apartment with Trixie by his side. As soon as the girl sees the Devil, she runs to him, squealing, crashing into his legs. The first reaction of the Devil is to step away from the hurricane running towards him, but he suddenly remembers he better get used to sticky fingers and awkward hugs. He weirdly taps Trixie on the head and flinches ever so slightly as Trixie tightens the grip of her hug.

"I missed you so much, Lucifer!"

"Yeah, I know. I tend to have this effect on people, Offspring." He pauses. "But it's good to see you too, Spawn."

Trixie laughs at his comment. "Where's Mom?"

"In her room I think."

She looks suspiciously at him. "Did you guys have a sleepover?"

Lucifer chuckles. "I was over, but I didn't sleep, at least during the night. Just a few hours in the morning. Does that count?"

"Nope, you have to spend the whole night over."

"Then I guess we didn't have a sleepover then." He replies, quite proud of how he dodged her question without lying. "Now, why don't you go upstairs to check on the Detective?"

"Moooooooooom! I'm home!" Trixie says, as she runs upstairs.

Once Trixie is out of sight, Dan comes closer to Lucifer.

"What are you doing here, Lucifer?"

"I came here to talk to the Detective about a case of my own. I needed her, and since she seemed to be rather busy in the day, I decided to drop by early today." He looks at Dan. "Looks like we had the same idea." He adds, ironic.

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"Aren't you always?" He taunts him. "Coffee?"

"Very funny." He answers. "Coffee would be nice."

Lucifer hands him a new cup of coffee and the two men just stand there, in awkward silence, as they sip at their cups. Chloe finally comes down the stairs, breaking the silence.

"Hi Dan." Then she turns to Lucifer. "I see you found the coffee maker…"

"Hey Chloe." Dan says. He finishes his coffee. "I gotta run, my shift starts soon. I'll see you at work."

Dan grabs Trixie and brings her into a hug. He sits her on the dining table as he gets his sunglasses from her angelic face. Before Lucifer can say anything, the table cracks and breaks down, with Trixie still on it, looking surprised before she giggles widely. Lucifer and Chloe exchange a knowing look before laughing as well. Dan helps Trixie up and looks at Chloe confused.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Dan, I'll just buy a new one. It must have had some sort of manufacturing defect."

"Maybe try to buy a less breakable one, Detective." Lucifer adds, a huge smile on his face. Chloe rolls her eyes. Lucifer grabs his jacket, "I'm off as well. I got meetings at Lux. I'll see you later."

Then Dan and Lucifer exits, leaving Chloe and Trixie smiling.

 _Thanks again for all your likes, kudos, faves, comments... They're amazing and put a smile on my face each time._  
 _Hope you enjoy this one :D._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

After running his different errands, Lucifer makes his way to the precinct. According to the Detective's text, they had a new case on their hands. Something about a dead body found at the zoo at Griffith Park. When Lucifer received the notification, Chloe just got back from the crime scene and she was waiting for an ID, and Ella's conclusions. According to her, the guy might have been an escapee from a mental hospital in the area, but the different wounds on his body and the traces of poison lead the forensic brunette to believe it wasn't just a simple accident. As usual, many pairs of eyes follow his arrival at the precinct, and despite not looking at them, Lucifer still feels their gaze on his back. He pauses before entering the bullpen, smiling as he sees Chloe. She's currently caught up in a discussion with Dan.

"Come on, Chloe. I know you. You're different, or at least you seem different." He says. "What's changed?"

"Nothing Dan." She replies, her upper lip twitching slightly.

"Your upper lip just twitched."

"It didn't."

"Yes. This means you're hiding something from me."

"Dan…"

"You're dating someone, aren't you?" Chloe doesn't answer. "I'm right, aren't I?" He continues, taking her silence for a confirmation. "Who is he?"

"Dan. I don't wanna talk about it. Especially not here. Can you please drop it?"

"Come on, Chloe. We might be divorced but that doesn't mean you can't tell me about these things."

"Dan." She replies uneasily.

"I mean, it's not like you're dating Lucifer, right?"

"You have no idea." She says, her voice just above a whisper.

Before she can answer Dan's comment about her potential boyfriend, the said-Devil chooses this moment to walk in and interrupt them. She can't help the relieved smile at his intervention. Chloe didn't want to lie to Dan and she was definitely not ready to have this discussion with him yet.

"Did I hear you say my name, Sir Douche?"

"Haven't you heard, Chloe is dating someone at the moment. But she won't tell me who he is."

Lucifer looks back at Chloe, his eyebrows shooting up. "Are you now, Detective?" His voice is sarcastic and he gives her a huge grin. "He must be a lucky bloke."

"You don't seem surprised." Dan says, suspicious.

"Indeed I'm not." He says. "Come now, Daniel. Did you really think the Detective would stay single forever? She's quite the catch and just because you were stupid enough to let her go, it doesn't mean someone else will make the same mistake."

"Do you know who he is?"

"It's not up to me to divulge this information." He smirks at Dan. "Now if you're done being a douche, the Detective and I have some real police work to do." Chloe glares at Lucifer. He gets the message and stops his teasing. He pats Dan on the shoulder as he walks with him towards his desk. "But don't worry, I'm sure she'll tell you once she's ready."

"Asshole." Dan says, once Lucifer turned around.

Lucifer ignores his response but can't help the smile on his face as he takes his seat beside Chloe. It quickly drops when she looks at him.

"Don't you think you went a bit too far with Dan?"

"Why would you say that. It was fun."

"You know it's only going to encourage him further to look into this."

"We'll be fine. Don't worry about it." He answers. "Now about our case. What do you have?"

Chloe opens her case file and shows Lucifer the different information she has on the victim and what could have happened according to Ella's early conclusions. At some point, Lucifer reaches over the desk to get a paper and send Chloe's lamp flying to the floor. He picks it up and puts it back on the desk.

"Detective?"

"Hum."

"Not that I mind being close to you and all, but do you think I could get my own desk? It's a little cramped in here, don't you think?" He smirks. "Detective Lucifer Morningstar. It has a nice ring to it." He finishes, looking at her.

Chloe rolls her eyes at his antics. "You're not a detective, Lucifer, you're a consultant."

He puts his hand over his heart dramatically. "So harsh, Detective. You wound me!"

"I'm sure your ego will live, Lucifer." She replies, not buying his mock-hurt expression, and turning her attention back to her case, ignoring Lucifer's act.

"The ego is such a fragile thing. I hope you'll make up for bruising it later." He brings his chair closer to hers. "Or the archive room is free if you wanna heal my ego now." He teases her.

A few moments of silence pass between them, the rustling of papers and Chloe tapping her fingers are the only noise heard from them. Even Lucifer is focused on his work. She suddenly puts her pen down.

"That's it!" She stands up. "I need to get something from the archive room. Can you help me?"

"Of course I'll help you _get some files_ from the archive room, Darling." He answers as he follows her, watching her intensely.

_Archive room - LAPD Precinct_

Chloe closes the door behind them once Lucifer is finally inside. He stops in his track, his eyes trailing her body up and down, letting her make the first move. His smile falls a bit when he sees Chloe walking to the far end of the room, perusing the different boxes on the shelves units.

"2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016. That's it. That's the one I need." She stands on her toes, trying to grab the box on the top shelf. After a few tries, she groans, frustrated. She gives up and calls out for Lucifer. "Lucifer?"

"Yes, Detective?" Lucifer replies, his tone as innocent as possible.

"Can you come over here for a second?"

"Sure." Lucifer says, at her side in a blink, a grin on his face.

Chloe jumps slightly not expecting him to cover the distance so fast. "Can you grab the box on the top shelf. It's the one labeled 20161124 #78196."

"So you want me to grab the box?"

"Yes. I need to check something for the case about the body we found this morning at the park. It reminded me of something about the case we encountered with this Jonhson guy."

"So that's all you wanted?" He sounds disappointed.

"Yes." Chloe says, not sure why Lucifer was asking. "Why did you think I came here for?" Lucifer simply wiggles his eyebrows, giving her a wicked smile. Chloe's eyes open wide, both from desire and a bit of uneasiness. "We're at work, Lucifer." She whispers, afraid someone would hear her.

"That what makes it fun." He whispers back. "And earlier you hurt my feelings, Detective." He replies, overplaying the whole thing.

She rolls her eyes at him. "I hurt your ego, not your feelings. Can you please grab the box?"

Lucifer closes the distance between them, Chloe swallowing hard at his close proximity, his idea of jumping each other here making its way into her mind despite her earlier reserves. "What are you doing, Lucifer?"

"Grabbing the box like you asked me, Detective?" He replies, his tone innocent. If she wasn't going to make a move on him, he could at least tease her a bit and make it fun. His front is now pressed against her back as he lifts his arms up in the air to grab the box, his chest sliding up her body at an excruciatingly slow pace, his nose nuzzling the top of her head. His body is now flushed against her and Chloe can feel his heat and his heartbeat. Chloe wets her lips and fights the little whimper ready to escape her lips. " _There's a meeting at the moment, so we might not get disturbed for a bit and I've always wondered…_ " She closes her eyes shut. " _Step out of it, Chloe, you're at work!_ " She scolds herself. But the longer Lucifer's body remains against her, the more the reasons why this whole thing was a bad idea to begin with disappear into thin air. She wiggles a bit, trying to get a bit of space between them, but she feels a fresh wave of arousal down her core, as she hears Lucifer's breath quickens. He puts the box down on the desk in front of Chloe, his lips coming ever so close to her neck, yet not touching her skin. Chloe squeezes her thighs together as she feels Lucifer's hot breath on her pulse, clearly not as unaffected as he tries to make her believe. Somehow, the Devil managed to trap her between his body and the table, and Chloe knows she's gonna have to turn around if she wants to _escape_ and get back to her desk. She slowly turns around in his arm, looking back at him.

"Thank you for your help, Lucifer."

"It was my pleasure, Detective." He replies, not moving, his lips only an inch away from hers, not closing the distance, giving her the lead. She can either get out of his embrace or kiss him.

Chloe clears her throat, her eyes looking deep into his irises, now blown wide. Lucifer swallows, clearly trying to resist the call of the siren in front of him. "We should get back to my desk."

"Yeah, we should." Lucifer says, not moving, his body remaining close to hers. "I'm not stopping you." He grins at her, his eyes boring into hers. He remains perfectly still, sticking to his initial plan, but ready to let her go if she asks him to. But given her eyes and the way her breathing sharpens, he's pretty sure, Chloe feels the same way he does.

Chloe hesitates for a brief moment, fully knowing the rest of her resolve would melt away the second she feels his well-defined chest under her fingers. And yet, it's the only way for her to get out of his embrace. Either way, she's screwed, and Lucier knows it.

"Fuck it!" Chloe says in a breath before closing the distance and kissing the Devil. She sees Lucifer's grin widens right before her lips touch his.

The Devil is quick to deepen their embrace and his hands move from the table to her hips, pulling her flush against him, before relocating under her curvy ass. He lifts her up and sits her down on the table, pushing the box further away, and he settles between her legs. Chloe crosses her ankles behind his legs. Once they break apart to breathe, Lucifer still has his grin on, knowing he won this round.

"Just shut up!" Chloe playfully tells him as she kisses him again in an attempt to make his smug grin disappear.

"Gladly." He replies before claiming her lips again.

His hands go up and down her spine before settling down on her ass again. He slowly slides his fingers under her top. Chloe moans as she feels his hot skin on hers. Chloe tightens her grip on his legs and her heels dig into his ass, bringing him even closer. Lucifer groans as he feels the cold metal table against his thighs, contrasting with the heat coming from her core against his groin. His lips trail down her throat and he sucks on her pulse point. Chloe tugs at his hair while her other hand untucks his shirt from his slacks, seeking skin.

Lucifer - after lingering on her neck - follows the V neckline of her lumberjack shirt. He pauses just above the button there and places a wet kiss. He looks at her one last time to make sure she's okay with it, but her head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open are all the confirmation he needs. He slowly pops out the top button, before coming back up to her ear.

"I'm sure you picked this shirt on purpose. Each time I see you with it, you know what it does to me, you minx." He says, tugging at the shirt she wore the night she showed up drunk to his place.

"Maybe." She replies, enjoying their banter, as her own fingers pop out two of his buttons as well.

Each of their buttons come off one by one and by the time Lucifer gets to her jeans, his shirt is pooled down at his feet, and Chloe's shirt lies discarded on the table behind her, covering the evidence box. He kisses his way down her upper body towards her navel, giving plenty of attention to both her breasts and their perky nipples, leaving a love bite here and there on his way down. Once he reaches her navel, he takes his time there, relishing in the small muffled noises she makes. Chloe's reflexively grabs his hair to try and guide him where he wants him most at the moment. Lucifer pulls her jeans down ever so slowly, blowing hot air on her navel and her hips, avoiding her center on purpose. Chloe is lost in the sensation. The Devil stops at her ankles, leaving the skinny jeans to hang there, before making his way up her legs, placing open-mouth kisses here and there. He chuckles as he hears her gasp as his mouth nears her center, amazed at how responsive she is to his touch and how lucky he is to have her here, whimpering under his actions. He toys with the hem of her panties, pushing it to the side, teasing her entrance. He smiles as he feels her all damp, his slacks now way too uncomfortable and tight given his rock hard state. He places a light kiss just above her panty line and starts to pull them down, before stopping all of a sudden.

"Why did you stop?" Chloe whines. But before he can answer, she hears him. "Shit, shit, shit!" She says, panicking.

"Chloe? You in there?"

"Yeah, Dan. I'm down here." She replies, putting her shirt back on and pulling up her jeans. She hears his footsteps coming closer. She takes a last look at Lucifer, casually putting his shirt back on and tugging it back into his pants, and her eyes drift down to his raging hard-on. "Look what you've done now!" She tells him.

"I could say I'm sorry but I don't lie, Love." He replies as Chloe looks for a way to hide his obvious arousal from Dan.

Even in the dim light of the room, the bulge in his pants was clearly visible. Did he have to wear such well-adjusted slacks all the time? She finally finds a solution and grabs the box on the table to shove into his hands and in front of his crotch. He hisses as the box hits his groin. She gives him a "serves-you-right" look as she sees his face. Before Dan joins them, she quickly turns to him and whispers

"Let me handle Dan, and try to make it go away."

"Easier said than done, Darling." He replies. "And you standing here, pushing the box against my midsection is definitely not helping."

"Lucifer…" She says.

Before the Devil can reply anything, Dan comes into view and Chloe turns around immediately. "Hi, Dan."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I needed to get the files of an old case for the one I'm working on. Lucifer was just giving me a hand to look through the boxes. Was there something you wanted?"

"The Lieutenant sent me. She wants to talk you two about a sting operation she received from the Mayor. She said since you two are bickering over everything, you'd be perfect for the job."

"Ok." Chloe simply says. "We'll be over there in a minute. We just need to bring this back to my desk."

"It's okay. I can take the box there if you want." Dan says as he reaches for the box Lucifer holds.

"It's fine, Daniel. I think I got this." Lucifer says, heading out, trying to think of the most horrible things possible so his erection would go away. Right before he turns behind a shelf unit, he casts one lustful last look at Chloe.

"Any idea what the case is?"

"No. She said it was about a possible fraud with a couple psychiatrist."

"Ok. Thanks for letting me know." She starts to wall past Dan.

He catches her arm. "Chloe, you sure everything's fine?"

"Yeah. Why would you ask?"

"If Lucifer was being inappropriate, you would tell me, right?"

Chloe can't help the laughter escaping her lips. "Dan… How can you even think Lucifer would do anything to me I didn't want." She says, thinking back to how inappropriate Lucifer was going to be if Dan had walked in only a few minutes later. "Now let's go, the Lieutenant is waiting for me."

_Two days later - Sanoma County - California - Pine Cone Complex Couple's retreat_

Chloe was nervously fidgeting her silver ring on her left ring finger. Lucifer puts his hand on hers, squeezing it gently.

"Relax, Darling." He tells her. "There's no need to be nervous. We've been undercover before. It's all going to be fine."

"I know. But back then, we weren't really a couple." She replies, his touch easing her worries. "It's just…"

"What is it, Love?"

"We're here pretending to be a married couple, having relationship problems…"

"And?"

"And the whole precinct, including Dan and the Lieutenant are going to be watching our every move and our act." She stops to take a breath. "What if they realise we're not acting." She looks back at him. "They're even going to put some CCTV in the bedroom." She huffs. "According to Dan and the Lieutenant, it was necessary for our safety." Lucifer chuckles. "It's not funny Lucifer. They're going to be watching our every move, that means no teasing, touching or anything as long as we're undercover. Why does she even need us? We're only here to assess if the doctor here is a charlatan…"

Lucifer cuts her rambling by kissing her - enjoying their last moment of freedom. "Don't worry about it, Love. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but I can behave." He grins at her. "It's going to be fine, and I promise you I'll be on my best behaviour for this weekend. The question is, can you resist all this?" He jokes as he shows his body.

Chloe smiles and kisses him once more, happy for his support and his ability to defuse the tension. "Now why don't you get the keys to our room, take a shower and I'll go talk to the Douche and the Lieutenant to make sure all is ready."

"Thanks, Lucifer."

"My pleasure, Detective." He finishes, kissing her knuckles before exiting the car and tossing his keys to the valet in front of the retreat.

_Surveillance van - Outside the retreat - The same day._

Lucifer enters the van, hands in his pocket. He sits down, looking around and playing with the different buttons of the dashboard while he waits for Dan and the Lieutenant to come back. Soon after, the two of them come in. He stands up.

"Ha! Lieutenant! Just the woman I was looking for."

"Evening Lucifer. Is everything alright?"

"Yes." He takes her by the shoulder and leads her a bit further away from Dan and the tech. The Lieutenant giggles and she comes close to him. "I just wanted to talk to you about one thing for this little sting operation."

"I'm listening."

"It concerns the surveillance devices in our hotel room."

"What about it?"

"The Detective feels uneasy about all this and was wondering if it was possible to, you know, turn it down a notch, let's say to one CCTV outside the room."

"Why would Decker feel uncomfortable with the surveillance, you're just pretending, right? Besides, we need to know what's going on inside. It's for your own safety."

"Come on, Karen." Lucifer says. "You know very well this level of surveillance in completely unnecessary given the level of danger, so the Detective and I thought…"

"I understand, but it's the protocol." The woman stops Lucifer's argument.

He leans in closer. "Karen, please." He says, his voice low, unleashing his seduction on the poor woman. "I'm sure we can find a deal for this."

Olivia comes closer to his ear and tells him something. "Lieutenant!" Lucifer says, surprised. "I believe I can be of help with this." He looks back at her and holds out his hand. "So we have a deal?"

"We do." Karen replies, shaking his hand. "There will be a CCTV outside and a mic in the living-room so we can keep track of what's happening. Detective Espinoza will come later to set it all up"

"Perfect."

_Room 279 - Pine cone Complex_

As Lucifer opens the door, he hears the shower running and decides to make the most of their surveillance free time. He quickly sheds his jacket, vest, shirt, and trousers in the adjacent bedroom, keeping only his boxer shorts and makes his way to the bathroom. As he steps into the room, Chloe just gets out of the shower stall and doesn't notice him, lost in her own thoughts. She jumps slightly as she feels his arm around her waist and his breath near her ear. Lucifer softly kisses her and takes a big breath in.

"You smell devilishly good, Darling." He whispers in her ear.

Chloe leans into his body, her hands covering the Devil's on her stomach, entwining their fingers. Lucifer's lips trail down her neck and her shoulder as his fingers play with the hem of her towel. Chloe moans and feels him already at half-mast behind her. He comes back to her ear, his hands settling on her waist.

"I believe we started something a few days ago, and I would really much like to finish it."

"The surveillance…" Chloe breathes out.

"There won't be any inside. Only on the outside and a mic in the living room. The rest of the room is all ours. You'll just have to try to keep quiet." He makes his point by lightly biting her in the crook of her shoulder. Chloe lets out a moan, the frustration of their interrupted moment bubbling up fast. "If you can." He teases her, as he inches his fingers towards her center, but keeping the towel on - for now.

"How did you…?"

"You know me, I always get what I want." He simply replies, tugging at the towel. He takes her earlobe between his lips, nibbling at it. "Important thing is, the Lieutenant agreed."

"I guess." She says, forgetting about what she wanted to say as she feels his fingers nearing her center, while his other hand finishes to pull the towel down to access her nipples. Chloe wiggles her ass to tease him in return and the sharp intake of breath she hears confirms he's as aroused as she is - not that she had any doubts about her effect on him, but it was always nice to have proof. She snakes her hands between their bodies and strokes his now hard manhood. Lucifer groans at the contact and the light relief he feels. Chloe inches his boxer shorts lower, to even things out, and also because she felt like teasing him. His underpants now pooled at his feet, Chloe turns around in his arms and looks at him.

"Oops!" She says. "How clumsy of me. I guess I better pick it up, or it's going to get all soaked." She finishes, getting down on her knees, her eyes not leaving his. She takes his shaft in her hand and starts the up and down movement. Lucifer closes his eyes.

"Chloe?" Comes a third voice from outside the bathroom.

Chloe immediately lets go of Lucifer's length and stands up, grabbing her now wet towel, before heading out of the bathroom.

"Just a second Dan."

"I'm sure he does it on purpose. He must have some sort of radar." Lucifer growls.

Before Chloe can exit the bathroom, Lucifer pushes her against the wall and kisses her deeply. "This is not over, Darling. It's only delayed, and I'm not waiting another two days." He finishes, letting her go, his eyes boring into hers.

"It better not be." Chloe simply says, rearranging the towel around her body before quickly changing in the bedroom. "Now since you're here, why don't you grab a shower, and maybe I'll join you once Dan is done."

"Chloe? You okay?"

"Yes, Dan. I was changing in the bedroom into something more comfortable." She answers as she gets down the few steps leading to the main room.

"The Lieutenant sent me here to set up the surveillance. You won't have to worry about any CCTV inside. There will only be a mic in here near the window. The only video surveillance will be outside the door."

"I know, Lucifer told me he convinced the Lieutenant before he grabbed a shower for the cocktail later on."

"Convinced?" He answers, sarcastic. "More like seduced yeah."

"What do you mean?"

"He did this weird voodoo thing on her, flirting with her and all. Then she told him something in his ear and he chuckled. If you want my opinion, they weren't talking board games."

"I see." She says, hiding her anger and jealousy.

Just as Dan puts up the last detail of the video surveillance outside, Lucifer comes out of the bedroom, shirt still untucked from his slacks.

"Hello again, Daniel."

"Lucifer." Dan answers. "I'm all done here. The feed will arrive directly in the van, so if there's any problem, just tell us."

"Okay. Thanks, Dan." Chloe says, distant.

Once Dan left, Lucifer makes his way over to Chloe and tries to embrace her. Chloe ducks at the last minute, pretending to go grab something from the kitchen.

"Detective. I mean Chloe." Lucifer says. "How about we go grab something to eat and mingle a bit with the other couples before we come back up here and finish what we started?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"How about some take-in then? We can always meet them tomorrow after the first workshop." He tries.

"I don't know. I'm not really in the mood for this either. I guess the ride over here tired me more than I thought. I think I'll just go grab a book and then I'll be off to bed."

"But it's not even 9 pm yet." Lucifer says, surprised.

"We have an early appointment tomorrow, and I want to get a good night sleep before."

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asks again, wondering about her change of mood, not aware of the previous conversation between her and Dan.

"Yes. I'm just tired." She looks at him. "But you can go to the cocktail at the restaurant and mingle with the others as you said. It'd be good for the case."

The Devil frowns. "Did I do something? Are you angry with me Darling? Is it because of the hormones. From what I read they can play tricks on you."

Chloe turns around. "No Lucifer, I'm not angry at you because of the hormones. And I'm not angry per say. More disappointed."

"You look pretty angry to me." He says.

"Well, you're definitely helping me get there." She mumbles.

"Why?" He asks.

"I know we've never talked about it before but I thought it came with our new relationship. I didn't think it'd have to explain to you why you shouldn't seduce other women to get what you wanted. I didn't agree with it before, but I had nothing to say about it. Now that we're together, I don't think I could be ok with it."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." He replies, taking a step closer.

"Really?" She says, not convinced. "How did you get the Lieutenant to remove the surveillance inside then?"

"We found an deal."

"And what will she get in return?"

"I can't reveal this information to you, Darling."

"Why not? If you've got nothing to hide, it shouldn't be a problem."

"It's a point of pride for me. A code of honour, if you will." He answers. " I never reveal the other party's desire."

"Right." She's now angry.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but that's the one rule I'll never break."

"It's not what Dan told me."

"So you're gonna take the Douche's words over mine?" Lucifer replies, now getting angry as well - and to be honest also a bit hurt by the fact she'd trust Dan more than him.

"It's not what I said. I'm just telling you what Dan saw."

"It's exactly what you're saying." He answers, grabbing his jacket. "Maybe you're right. I should go downstairs and mingle with the other guests." Then he opens the door and slams it shut. Before it closes he hears Chloe uttering something like _whatever_. He takes a few steps towards the elevator, stops and turns around. He hesitates, hand on the doorknob, before finally turning around to head downstairs. He was the Devil and the Devil did not apologise.

Once Lucifer gets to the party, he first heads for the bar, deciding a whiskey would be necessary if he wanted to go through this evening. Just as he finishes the first drink, one of the couples greets him. He meets a few more couples, excusing Chloe because of her strong headache. Some of the men gave him knowing looks at the headache excuse, some gave him pity looks. After another hour of shaking hands and pretending to care about all their conversations and lives, the Devil decides to get back to his room, now knowing none of these people would help their case along. He excuses himself and heads back upstairs.

He opens the door and sees Chloe fast asleep on the sofa, a book open on her upper body. He puts the book on the table before he softly carries her to the bedroom, careful not to wake her up as he lies her down on the bed. He quietly disrobes and lies down beside her. Chloe subconsciously seeks his warmth and he brings her closer, putting his arm around her, his hand resting on her stomach.

_8:00 am - The next morning_

The both of them wake up to a horrible shrieking sound. Lucifer looks around, groaning, before realising the offending noise comes from the hotel phone on his nightstand. He grabs it and resists the urge to crush it.

"What!" His tone is aggressive.

"Mr. Morningstar?"

"Yes."

"It's the reception. We're just calling, as you asked in your online registration to let you know your appointment with Doctor Sidney Wyatts for your couple session is in 30 minutes."

"Fine." He says before hanging up.

Chloe slowly comes out of her sleep and stands up to make her way towards the kitchen to get some coffee in her system. Lucifer follows her shortly after.

"So how was last night?" She asks. "Found out anything interesting?"

"It was boring but necessary, I guess." He looks at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She answers

He walks up to her. "Did you know the appointment we had this morning was supposed to be with a couple counselor? Her name is Doctor Sidney Wyatts apparently."

"Great another female therapist." She mumbles, before turning towards Lucifer. "Yeah, I told you yesterday. It's part of the package for couples here. The Mayor took this one, but it didn't help his marriage so, we're here to figure out if he's the problem, or if this woman is to blame." Lucifer comes closer to Chloe, but the blonde detective still keeps her distance. "Come on." She tells him. "We need to get ready. The appointment is in less than fifteen minutes." She sees his perplexed face. She puts her hand on his arm. "After all this, we'll talk."

_Doctor Sidney Wyatts' practice - 8:30 am - Pine Cone Complex_

Lucifer and Chloe both enter the cozy office - looking very much like the one Linda has - as the doctor greets them. Chloe relaxes a bit when she sees the doctor is male and not female. Even if the Devil appealed to both sexes, his mojo was mainly effective on women - or at least she'd like to think so. They both sit down on the leather sofa. Wyatts sits opposite to them on the other side of the table and crosses his hands together, after rearranging his glasses.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar." He starts. "First, can I call you Lucifer and Chloe?" Both of them nod. "Perfect. I want you to know this is a safe place. You can express anything you're feeling as long as you respect the other and hear each other out. Communication is the key for this session." He pauses and takes a breath. "Who wants to go first?" When none of them reply, he turns to Chloe, then back to Lucifer. "I can clearly sense some tension between the two of you. Any ideas why Lucifer?"

"I'm not sure. Up until yesterday, everything seemed to be rather fine. She's been angry at me since yesterday. I did try to reach Doctor Linda, but she wasn't available." Lucifer replies, honest, taking Chloe by surprise.

"Doctor Linda?"

"She's my therapist. She's been helping me processing all these weird human emotional bits."

"You seem to have a lot of consideration for this doctor."

"I do. She's a very good friend of mine. I actually met her the first time I worked with Chloe. I used to come to her practice once a week, using my body and skills to pay her, but then she decided it was unprofessional, so…" Chloe can't help her sarcastic chuckle.

"You slept with your therapist while being married to Chloe?" Wyatts interrupts him.

"No. Don't be ridiculous. I'm 100 % faithful to Chloe, although I still have troubles grasping the whole concept of..."

"Lucifer. Let me stop you for a second." He looks at Chloe, then back at Lucifer. "You appear to talk about your different conquests or your very active past a lot - almost as if you were proud of it." Lucifer looks back at him, not understanding his point. "How do you think your wife might feel hearing talking about your past sexual encounters with women."

"Not just women, Doctor." He replies. "Chloe knows about all this. But she knows it's not the case anymore. It's part of our agreement."

"Chloe, what do you think of all this?"

"I guess he has a point." She simply says, not willing to elaborate on this to a perfect stranger, no matter how many degrees he had.

"But." Wyatts says, encouraging her to open up. He gives her a soft smile.

This does the trick. "But I admit it's annoying to see the looks he gets when he enters a room, with all these women throwing themselves at him each time."

Lucifer looks at Chloe. "You know I can't turn it off, Chloe." He eyes soften. "I never wanted to hide my past from you, and you know I don't lie."

"I know this already." She answers. "But it's still annoying."

"I don't understand…" He answers, not seeing what was wrong with using his charms to get what he wanted. After all, he had done so for ages.

"What did you promise Olivia for her help?" Chloe asks again.

"I told you already. A magician never reveals his tricks." He grins at her. "Or in this case, a Devil."

"Right." She says, still not accepting his answer.

The psychiatrist decides to end their discussion before it gets out of hands. "How about a role play." Lucifer's eyes light up with mischief at the mention of role-playing. He can't help but look at Chloe, many ideas forming up in his devilish mind. Wyatts, just like Chloe, ignores it. He continues with his idea. "Lucifer, how would you feel if you were in Chloe's place, knowing she might use her charms to get what she wanted, including flirting back with other men, or women."

"I'd simply rip the guy's head off." He answers, matter of factly.

"And yet, you're having troubles grasping and understanding why Chloe might feel this way towards you and your interactions with women in general."

"I…" Then the realisation hits him hard. He chuckles. "You're good, Doctor." He turns to Chloe, looking straight into her eyes. "Darling, you do know I am faithful to you and that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know. But I'm having your kid, Lucifer. I'm gonna get fat and ugly and God knows what else." His face frowns upon hearing his dad's name, but he lets it slide. "And I'm scared I might not be enough for you. I mean, you're you, and I'm, well, me." She says, looking away, surprised at her own confession. "I'm not asking you to change, but keeping it under control would be a nice. I know you can't turn it off, but not flirting back with them, for example, would be a good start…"

Chloe doesn't have the time to finish her train of thoughts as Lucifer kisses her, forgetting about the other man in the room, his sole attention on her. He lets go of her lips and stares into her eyes. "Chloe," He tells her. "You're all I need and the others can't hold a candle to you." He grins. "Besides, I've seen pictures of you when you were pregnant with Trixie, you could never get fat and ugly." He comes closer to her ear. "And my desire for you is inextinguishable."

The voice of the therapist brings them both back to the present. "I think our session is done." He looks at Lucifer and Chloe. "If you need any help for the sexual life during your pregnancy, feel free to contact me."

"Thank you for the offer, Doctor." He replies. "If the last few nights are any clues, I'd say we're more than good on this front." He finishes, winking at a blushing Chloe.

"As you wish." Wyatts says. "I'll see you later at the gathering?"

"Maybe." Lucifer says, standing up and holding out his hand to Chloe.

The two of them finally head back to their room. As they wait for the elevator, Lucifer lets his hand slide down her lower back along her spine. He comes close to her ear.

"What do you say we head back upstairs and use the deal I made with the Lieutenant to its fullest." As the words leave his mouth he realises this wasn't the best thing to say.

"Lucifer…"

"Look, Darling." He tells her. "I can't tell you what the deal was about, but I can assure you it had nothing to do with sex or any related activities."

"Okay." She agrees, her shoulders relaxing a little bit. She leans further into his touch.

They both step into the elevator. As soon as the doors close, Lucifer traps her between his body and one of the wall. His voice is low and seductive. "Now how about I show exactly just how much attractive you are to me and how preposterous your previous statement was!" He smiles. "Or are you still too tired for this?"

"Not sure…" Chloe says. "What are you ready to do to make me forget about it?"

"Anything." He says, his voice still seductive but now stripped of any playfulness. "I'd do anything for you, Love."

His words sink deeper than she would have thought and she kisses him, trying to convey what she feels as well. Her hands grip his hair, not willing to let him get away. Their make-out session lasts for the elevator ride, Lucifer's hands roaming all over her body, tugging at her top, while Chloe grinds against him. They break apart once the elevator reaches their floor, rearranging their clothes before they reach their door, remembering the surveillance there. Lucifer slides the card key in and lets Chloe enter first. As soon as he closes the door, he switches on the TV and pins Chloe against the door, ready to start where they left off in the elevator. Both of their greedy hands remove each other's clothing and soon Lucifer is left in his boxer shorts and Chloe starts to remove her jeans, both eager to feel each other's skin. Lucifer lifts Chloe and sits her on the kitchen counter, before lifting her again and bringing her towards the bedroom. All of a sudden he stops dead in his track and puts her back down on the counter. Chloe whimpers at the loss of his hands and mouth.

"Why did you stop?" She says, feeling the déjà-vu of the archive room coming. Then she hears someone else again. She turns around, all traces of arousal gone and replaced by a deep blush. She desperately looks for her top and Lucifer gives her his shirt so she can cover up. When she has the courage speak again she looks up at their intruder.

"Lieutenant."

"I think it's a safe bet to say this _Doctor_ isn't a charlatan, wouldn't you agree, Detective?" She crosses her arms over her chest. "I understand now why the CCTV inside would have been a problem." She reluctantly turns away, her eyes glued to Lucifer's midsection and upper body. "Once you've dressed and got it under control, you mind telling me what's going on? And I want the whole truth this time!"

 _I guess I felt like teasing them a bit :).  
Should I give them some satisfaction in the next one ;)?  
Thanks again for the follow ups/kudos/likes/faves/comments. They make my day each time :D._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The Lieutenant decides to break the silence first, as Chloe still tries to figure out a way to explain this whole situation. She gives up and looks at Lucifer for help.

"How long has this been going on?" The Lieutenant asks.

"Not very long." Chloe says, still looking away. "Less than a month."

"You know where I stand on dating other officers, Detective."

"To be fair," Chloe starts. "Lucifer isn't really an officer." She tries, out of ideas.

"Don't play dumb with me, Decker. You know what I mean."

"Yes, Lieutenant." Chloe answers. As Lucifer starts to speak, the Lieutenant continues.

"So this has been going on for a month. I guess you can be discreet about it. As long as you keep things professional, it should be fine, but I'm gonna need to notify the administration."

"Actually, that's not all." Chloe says, coming closer to Lucifer, seeking his warmth and comfort.

"That's not all?"

Chloe takes a deep breath and looks at Lucifer. He smiles at her softly. "I'm pregnant." She looks away, before continuing. "I was waiting for the first echography next week before I came to see you and make all this official. But I guess, it's now done."

"I see." She simply says. "I think congratulations are in order then. But this complicated things a bit more. You know you're gonna have to be on desk duty soon."

"Yes." Chloe says.

"And that means no PDA on the clock and no funny business whatsoever inside the archive room or the different closets."

"Of course." Lucifer replies.

"Did you two already…? Given his track record, it wouldn't be surprising."

"Lieutenant." Lucifer says, looking straight at her, his arm not leaving Chloe's waist. "You have my words we never had intercourse inside the archive room or any other closets at the precinct."

"Good. You better keep it this way. I won't hesitate to split you up if you can't keep it professional in the workplace." She gives them a small smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a drink before I call the Mayor to tell him the huge failure of his marriage doesn't come from this therapist, and that he's just a bad husband." She heads for the door. "You're off duty for now." She takes the mic. "I guess you won't be needing this anymore." Lucifer walks with her to the door. "But I'm watching you guys."

"Do not worry, Lieutenant." He says as he closes the door behind her, locking it.

He quickly makes his way back to Chloe.

"So that went well." He says, his tone playful.

"Well?" She repeats. "That was so embarrassing." She looks at him. "It's even worse than when my Mom caught Dan and me together during our first years. At least we were married."

"The good thing is, it's now out in the open, and she took it rather well." He smiles at her. "See, I told you, nothing to worry about."

Chloe ignores him and looks on the floor for her different pieces of clothing. She finally finds her bra and picks it up to put it back on, giving the Devil his shirt back. Lucifer comes closer and stops her movements.

"What do you think you're doing, Love?"

"Getting dressed." She says as she puts the second strap on her shoulder.

"That would be a waste of time, Darling." He teases her as his fingers toy with the strap on her shoulder, pulling it down slowly but surely. It finally falls off her shoulder. "I believe we started something that requires both parties to be naked. So this is unnecessary." He says as he pulls the second strap down. He trails his fingers down her back, not removing her bra yet.

Chloe looks at him, surprised, but not pulling away. "How can you still be in the mood after this?" She looks away. "This was so embarrassing."

"Was it really?" He answers, his voice dropping down to barely a whisper, his tone deep and suave, his hot breath caressing her skin. "I believe all the Lieutenant saw was two people, very taken by each other and on their way to many afternoon delights." He pauses, his lips resting on her skin, barely touching. "I'm sure we can find a way to get you back into it." He finishes, his fingers trailing down her arm, before stopping on her hips. He feels her body melt into his and knows he won her over. "What do you say, Love?"

Just as Lucifer finishes his sentence, Chloe feels her embarrassment melting away, her desire and the frustration of the previous days getting the better of her - or rather the worse - awakening her inner devil. She sighs.

"I guess Karen did say we were off duty for tonight and the room is paid for the night." She turns around, enjoying his hands sliding over her stomach to settle on her other hip. "And you're already half-naked…" She says, her fingers tracing his upper chest. "... I guess it would be a shame to waste all this."

"That's the spirit." He says, his finger going up her back to undo her bra. He kisses her briefly, using all of his resolves to let go of her sweet lips. "Shall we move this to the bedroom, just in case anyone decides to drop by. Although I wouldn't bet on him getting out of here alive. I don't think I can take another interruption." He finishes.

Chloe winks at him. "Then what are you still doing here?" She says, tugging at his belt. "Lead the way, Satan!" She tells him, a huge grin on her face.

"It would be my pleasure!" He says, taking her hand in his. "By the way, I think I might be rubbing off on you in more ways than one. That grin was magnificent." He finishes as they step into the bedroom. Before Chloe can answer, Lucifer - for once - kisses her grin off her face. Once he lets go of her lips, he starts to move his body to an imaginary music, swaying his hips sensuously to his melody, rubbing against her, teasing her ever so slightly. Chloe is literally hypnotised by his movements and his devious hands exploring her sides and back. She mirrors his action without realising it, coming closer to him, her fingers scrapping just below his lower rib. Lucifer stops his swaying and lets out a noise between a chuckle and a moan. Chloe continues her journey south and brings her hand down to his thigh, before going back to this particular spot below his rib. He makes the same noise, increasing her state of arousal drastically. She can't help the small laugh out of her mouth. She leaves the pool of his eyes only for a moment and comes close to his ear.

"Who would have thought the Devil would be ticklish?"

"I am not tick…" He lets out the same noise as he feels Chloe's finger on this spot again.

"You were saying?" She teases him.

"The Devil doesn't do ticklish." He replies, catching her wrist before she can get to him again. She raises one of her eyebrows at him "I'm just more sensitive there. That's all."

"Do you think, you'd be more or less "sensitive" if my mouth was there?"

"I'm not sure." He gives her one of his best grins. "Why don't we verify this hypothesis." He says, leading her to the bed. "And then I can check if you're ticklish."

"I'm not sure you deserve to experiment." She tells him. "We'll see about this later. After all, I barely got to discover your sweet spots." She closes her mouth over his nipple. "And I'm going to take my time discovering every single one of them." She adds, placing a wet kiss on or around his nipple between each word.

She pushes him towards the bed and Lucifer falls on it, flat on his back. Chloe quickly straddles him and covers his body with hers - as much as she can, given their height difference. Lucifer lets out a chuckle all of a sudden, feeling something vibrating against his hard groin.

"I always loved a bit of vibration, Love." He smiles. "Did Maze finally convinced you to use one of her toys? Or maybe she played a trick on you and gave you one of her love panties? Or did you finally bought one for you?" He says, eyeing her, hoping against hope she had been listening to him.

Chloe gets off his legs and sits on the end of the bed before she fishes out her phone. She checks the screen. Lucifer comes behind her and places a wet kiss in the crook of his shoulder. "Ignore it." He whispers to her, looking exactly like the cartoon Devil you can see sitting someone's shoulder. Except this time, the angel and the Devil are both telling her to ignore the annoying device. He places another kiss, straight on her pulse, making it very hard for her to remember why she shouldn't ignore it. She closes her eyes, in a desperate attempt to gather her last coherent thought.

"It's Dan." She says. "It might be an emergency." She says, answering it. "Hello."

"Hi, Chloe." Comes the voice of Dan on the other side of the receiver. Chloe takes a deep breath in, fighting a moan as Lucifer is still glued to her skin, his hands going down her stomach then back up again, barely touching her. "Do I catch you at a bad time. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She leans into Lucifer's strong chest, unable to resist, giving him more space to work with. "I'm in the middle of something." - _or rather someone_ \- She thinks.

"The Lieutenant told me you were off duty tonight and I thought we could grab something to eat and then head back to LA with the rest of the team…"

Chloe bites her lips to stop an incoming moan, but she can't help the soft sigh escaping. "I'm really busy right now. I'll see you at work when I get back." She breathes out, then she hangs up without waiting for the Douche's reply, her phone ending somewhere on the floor. "Finally." She says, pushing Lucifer back on the bed, flat on his back. "I believe I was trying to find your sweet spots." She tells him, pinching him before soothing it with her hot tongue.

Lucifer moans deeply, not even trying to hide her effect on him. Chloe smiles against his skin and tries another spot, then another and so on. Once she's satisfied with her test session, she brings her lips lower on his upper body until she reaches the top of his slacks. She cups him for a few seconds before returning her fingers to just above his belt. She opens it and zips down his dress trousers. Lucifer groans, both at the contact with her skin, and the relief he feels because of the extra room. He eagerly lifts up his hips as Chloe tugs down his slacks. Soon enough they pool at his feet. Chloe stands up, her eyes boring into his. She brings her hands to her jeans and removes them as slowly as possible, but keeping her boy shorts on, making a show of it. Lucifer's eyes are glued to her body and he follows her movement with all his attention. Once she's finally done undressing, she walks up to him, feeling like a lioness about to pounce on a gazelle. She enjoys the moment and the power she holds over him at this moment. She stops a moment to take it all in. " _So that's how it feels._ " She thinks " _I like it._ " she finishes before finally straddling his thighs, nearing his groin. She settles there, grinding onto his manhood, dry humping. Lucifer tries to reach her hips and get his skilled fingers under the offensive undergarment. Chloe playfully slaps his hands away and grinds harder against him for good measure.

"Chloe." The Devil says in a breath, using all of his restraint to stay still and let her continue with her game. After all, he was sure to do the same to her given the chance. "I need to touch you." He pleads.

"All in good times." Chloe answers. "For now, I want to finish what was started yesterday in the bathroom." She whispers as her fingers snakes below his boxer shorts. Lucifer raises his hip. "Stay still." She tells him before kissing him, while her fingers start a slow up and down motion below the silk of his boxer shorts.

Lucifer groans loudly as he feels her cold finger on his hot member, fisting the sheets, enjoying this sweet torture. His self-control is further tested as he feels his underwear slide down his legs. He looks down at Chloe's face, a huge grin on her face, and grabs the sheets even harder. He tries to keep his eyes open but fails as her tongue touches his sensitive skin. He throws his head back in ecstasy, moaning shamelessly. Chloe comes back up slowly, pausing at the head of his member, and she can feel him shiver in pleasure. Her mouth leaves his groin for a moment, but her hand remains there, slowly going up and down, adding just the perfect twist towards the end of the upstroke. Her lips go back to this sweet spot she discovered, biting lightly, before soothing it with her tongue again. The sound Lucifer makes is way too sinful for human ears and Chloe chuckles. She continues her journey north up to his ear.

"Chloe likes." She breathes out, taking his lobe between her lips, and using his catchphrase against him. Lucifer is utterly speechless and can only moan and whimper under her fingers and lips. All of a sudden, Chloe stops all of her movements and waits for Lucifer to register. Once he opens his eyes, the sight that greets him sends a pure shot of arousal down his balls, making his member twitch. Chloe is between his legs once again, her free hand trailing down her stomach to reach and play with her mound, as her mouth finally encircles his rock hard member. She uses the same speed to tease herself and Lucifer at the same time, moaning loudly, the vibrations of her voice going straight to his core.

"Chloe…" Lucifer pleads once again, pulling at her hair to let her know he was close to completion. She goes up and down a few times before freeing him with a pop.

She's quick to straddle his hips while Lucifer tries to recover and she aligns herself with him.

"What about you, Love?" Lucifer asks, worried he didn't return the favor.

"Next time, you can have your wicked way with me." She tells him in a breath. "Right now, I need to feel you." She finishes as she sinks down, remaining still for a moment until she adjusts. Then she moves again, slow and teasing, soon going faster, reproducing a dance almost as old as the world itself. Soon the two of them fall into a perfect rhythm, Lucifer meeting her up on each of her thrusts down. Chloe clearly does her best to delay her release as long as she can, so Lucifer can fall over before she does. But the Devil knows what he's doing, and despite their perfect sync, he makes sure she comes closer and closer without climaxing. Lucifer flips them over without notice. He kisses her deeply.

"Mind if I take the lead to reach the finish line?" He asks, not awaiting her answer, before burying himself deep inside her. Chloe is clearly too far gone to reply to this and she just holds on and enjoys the rest of the ride. The change in the angle and the power of the thrusts pushing her even closer, Lucifer grinding down on her clit with each movement. After a few more thrusts, Chloe finally falls over, bringing the Devil with her.

Lucifer gets off her and lies on his back. "You're a true miracle, Darling." He looks at her. "How can I ever want anyone else once I've tasted you." He tells her, his voice serious.

"Walking heroin, right?"

He chuckles and brings her even closer to him. "How about a quick nap before round two?"

But Chloe is already drifting off. Lucifer brings the cover on them and follows her.

 _The next morning - Same place_

Chloe wakes up with a pleasant feeling of exhaustion in her limbs and the heat of the morning sun on her face. She goes back over the previous night, slowly waking up, still wondering how and why she didn't say yes to him sooner. Then she feels his fingers moving on her torso and she feels his stubble lightly scraping her shoulder as Lucifer slowly wakes up. His long fingers make their way south, unhurried, pausing here and there, enjoying the contact of her skin on his rough fingertips. Chloe shivers and pushes back against him, surprised at her own eagerness given the amazing second and third round they had a few hours before. She wiggles her curvy ass against him to tease a bit and chuckles as he moans loudly in her ear, his manhood pushing against her lower back. Chloe feels a fresh wave of arousal as Lucifer pauses at her entrance, barely touching her, her free arm going behind their bodies to rest on his ass, bringing him closer. Lucifer smiles against her skin as he feels her reaction when he moves his middle finger along her slit, testing and teasing her as his thumb plays lightly with her love bud. This time, it's Chloe's turn to moan and the grip on his ass tightens as she feels Lucifer's finger slowly pushing inside, creating just the slightest friction. The sensation is heightened by his nibbling on her skin right below her ear. Lucifer grins against her as he feels her so responsive and writhing under his touch, almost feeling disappointed that he can't see her face. Fortunately, the slight pink on her cheeks he sees in the pale light coming through the window and her whimpers and moans are enough for him to paint a rather vivid picture. He keeps on teasing her, keeping her on the edge, slowing down each time she's about to fall. It was only fair play after the way she teased him last night. Once he's sure Chloe got used to his rhythm, he adds a second finger, finding that sweet spot inside her, taking her by surprise once again.

"Oh God!" She gasps, unable to hold it in.

Lucifer stops his movements and chuckles deeply. "Language Darling!" He playfully scolds her. Then his movements start again.

Chloe moves her hand from behind his ass and manages to take hold of his shaft between their bodies, enjoying the feeling of her increasing pleasure and his ragged breaths as she plays with him. It had been a while since she tried this position - and morning sex more generally speaking. Back in her married days - or since she became a mother - waking up like this had been crossed out. She hadn't pushed for it either because Dan always seemed to be in a hurry and couldn't find the right angle. But with Lucifer, it took a whole new meaning. His touch was just perfect and his movements kept her on the edge. The fact that she couldn't see his face forced her to fill in the blanks, along with his hitched breath on her skin, creating a very arousing situation, almost like a fantasy. Her thoughts are cut short as she feels him hit that spot again.

"Oh, my Go...odness!" She catches herself at the last moment.

"Nice save, Love." He laughs.

She doesn't answer his comment but aligns his member with her entrance instead, as she hooks her feet behind his knees. Lucifer gets the message loud and clear and buries himself up to the hilt in her, linking his finger with hers under the pillow. They rock together in perfect sync, enjoying this blissful moment, Lucifer's skilled fingers still playing with her nub. After a few unhurried and lazy thrusts, Lucifer picks up the pace, finally pushing over the edge. Chloe's hand tightens even more on his ass, bringing him even deeper as she feels her release washing over. Lucifer lets her ride it as he feels her fingers gripping his hand under the pillow, his fingers prolonging her orgasms the best he can. Once Chloe comes back to reality, she rocks again on his member, feeling him coming close to his own end. She gives a slight twist of her hips as she meets each of his thrusts. His breathing is now uneven and raged, accompanied with a few chosen swear words - not all in English - and Chloe uses the last of her strength to squeeze her inner muscles, effectively ending his sweet torture. Lucifer finally thrusts deep within her one last time as he feels his orgasm take over. He breathes her name out, almost sounding like a prayer.

They stay as they are for a moment, not having the strength, nor the will to move, catching their breaths. Lucifer finally slides out of her and lies on his back, Chloe almost instantly cuddles up to him, seeking his warmth, resting her head on his chest. Lucifer's arms go around her shoulders to keep her close. Chloe then sees the time on the clock on the nightstand.

"Come on, Satan!" She gives him a quick kiss on his chest. "We need to get out of bed and hit the road."

"Do we have to?" He slightly whines.

"Yes." She says, smiling at his boyish expression. "We have to give the room back for 11 am." She gives him a quick kiss again.

"Fine." He pretends to pout. "I accept your deal under one condition."

"We can't go for a new round Lucifer. I'm exhausted." She quickly answers, seeing his mischievous eyes.

He smirks. "Who said anything about another round in bed." He says as he stands up. "I was about to suggest a shower, Darling." He finishes, heading for the bathroom. Before he steps in, he turns to her. "You have such a dirty mind, Love. I like it." He turns on the shower and gets back to the door. "Come on, Love. You know you want to."

Chloe laughs and follows him soon after to make good on their deal and their forty-five minutes before they give the room back.

 _A few days later - Lucifer's penthouse_

The Devil was sitting at his piano, playing _I Will Always Love You_ from _The Bodyguard_. He had no idea why this song came to his mind, but somehow it took whole new meaning now. He's about to start the chorus again as his phone vibrates on the top of his Steinway and Sons. He absentmindedly checks the name on the screen, his face lighting up when he sees "Detective". He opens it and reads it aloud. " _Get ready, I'm on my way from the precinct_ ". He chuckles, finishes his drink, before continuing his song until the Detective arrives.

 _A bit less than an hour later - Same place_

As the doors open Chloe chokes on whatever she was about to say as she sees Lucifer naked in front of her, much like he did the first time she came to his house before the Player's party, except this time, he had no towel to cover his nether region. She rushes to him.

"Lucifer!" She says, getting distracted. "You're naked!"

"Good eye, Love." He smiles at her. "No wonder you're such a great detective!" He teases her.

"You need to get dressed now!" She answers, ignoring his comment.

"Why?" He asks, his tone sultry. "You and I both know how this is going to end." He comes closer to her. "Or do you want to watch me undress for you?" He almost touches her now. "Don't think I didn't see the looks you've been giving me."

"Yes." She breathes out, forgetting about why he should get dressed. Lucifer closes the distance between them. Chloe puts her hands on his chest. "We have to stop..." Lucifer looks at her confused, fear settling on his features. "I mean, we can't do this now." She says, trying to explain her refusal, only managing to confuse him further. "You forgot Dan was coming over with Trixie tonight, didn't you?"

"I didn't." He automatically replies. "I just thought it was another day." He doesn't move away from her. "And your text was _very_ confusing!" He adds, kissing her to stop any replies she might have had. He lingers there and soon the kiss deepens.

Dan's text to Chloe brings them both back to the present. Chloe lets go of Lucifer's head and takes a step back from him to avoid any relapse. Lucifer sighs.

"Why did we pick my place again?"

"It was better than mine." Chloe simply answers. "It's less prone to interruptions and Maze-free." She smiles at him. "Unless you're planning on having another stewardess over?" She teases him.

"Haha! Very funny, _Detective_!"

Chloe finally looks her phone to see Dan's message. "Dan just parked the car in the underground parking lot. He's coming up."

"How did the Douche get access to my private parking lot?"

"Go put some clothes on!" Chloe tells him, avoiding his question.

"Very well." He walks to his bedroom. He comes back out, wearing only black jeans. "But this conversation isn't over. My parking lot isn't a free parking space!"

"Get dressed!" She playfully scolds him.

"Yes, _Detective_."

"Lucifer?" She calls him.

"Yes, Darling?"

"I hope you know that whatever clothes you pick are coming off later, and very slowly!" She teases him.

She doesn't get a reply, but his chuckle gives her the clearest answer nonetheless.

Just as Lucifer comes back, now fully dressed in a black t-shirt matching his jeans, and heads for his bar, the doors swish open and Dan and Trixie come in. Lucifer barely has the time to put down the bottle and the two glasses before Trixie crashes into his legs, and Lucifer awkwardly pats her on the head. Dan walks over to Chloe, still perplexed as to why she wanted to meet here.

"Chloe." He asks. "Do you mind telling me what I'm doing here?"

"You should sit down." She tells him.

"And maybe have a drink first." Lucifer as he hands him the glass, all too eager to see Dan's face as Chloe drops the news.

 _Now it's up to Dan ;)._  
 _Thanks again for all the lovely feedback, kudos, likes, faves, comments..._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Dan takes the drink offered to him and gulps it down in one go. He puts the glass down and stares at Lucifer and Chloe, eager to know what the problem is.

"Trixie Babe," Chloe calls out to her daughter. "Can you come here for a second?"

"Coming, Mommy." The girl says, coming out from behind the fridge door, a box of apple juice in her hands.

"Make yourself at home, Spawn." Lucifer tells Trixie, a little outraged, and yet touched by the fact that the little girl would feel enough at home to do such a common gesture.

"Thanks, Lucifer. How did you know these are my favorites?"

"I'm the Devil, Child. I know everything." He simply answers. "Now why don't you sit down beside your father."

Trixie complies and sits beside Dan. Dan looks again at the pair in front of him, clearly annoyed by all this. He takes another glass.

"So what is it?" He asks again.

Chloe instinctively gets closer to Lucifer, seeking his warmth and comfort. Lucifer's hand comes to rest on her hip, without him, nor Chloe realising it. Dan looks at them, puzzled, and still refuses to see what's right under his nose.

"You remember when you asked me the other time if I was seeing someone?"

Dan nods. "Yes..." He tells her, knowing where this is heading, but his brain still somehow refuses to acknowledge anything. Trixie, on the other hand, is doing her best not to jump up and down on the couch as she realises what her mother tries to say.

"Well, you were right. And I'm currently dating someone. It's Lucifer."

Dan's jaw drops. Suspecting it and having the confirmation out of Chloe's mouth were two different things. He goes back that time he walked into the archive room.

"So when I walked in on you guys in the archive room?"

"I was getting some files." Chloe confirms, looking at Trixie. "We just got side-tracked." She finishes.

Dan stands up, clearly ill-at-ease. "Chloe." He says. "Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Sure." She agrees. She looks one last time at the Devil beside her. He squeezes her hip reassuringly. "Trixie, can you stay here with Lucifer?"

Trixie nods her head enthusiastically. Lucifer grins. "You can use the master bedroom." Lucifer tells Dan. "She knows the way." He adds, smirking at Dan.

Chloe elbows him, more for good measure than to hurt him. To be honest, she knew the way very well and lately, this place felt more like home to her than her current place. Lucifer simply grins at her. Chloe looks back at Dan.

"Come on." She simply tells him, making her way to the bedroom, going to the far end, so their conversation wouldn't be heard. As soon as Chloe stops walking, Dan turns to her, his anger and frustration exploding.

"Please tell me this is some sort of joke! What do you think you're doing, Chloe?" He hisses

"Dan…"

"You're dating Lucifer! You can't date him!"

"And who do you think you are exactly to tell me who I can date?"

"Chloe…" Dan starts. "You've got a right to have a life and I'm all in favor of this. But this is Lucifer we're talking about. He's a playboy, banging a different chick or dude every night. He's toxic to you and once he'll get bored, he'll just move on to the next one, and you'll end up getting hurt."

"Kinda like you betrayed me by lying to me about Palmetto," Chloe bites back, Dan's words still sinking inside her brain, despite her trust in Lucifer. "I trust him and I know he's going to be there for - she stops herself from using the word "us" - me. He's a good man, Dan." She finally says.

Dan doesn't answer and paces back and forth instead. He walks up to Chloe again.

"Does the Lieutenant knows?"

"Yes." Chloe says. "She sorta caught us at the retreat."

"Great, so now you're having sex with him." Dan replies.

Chloe fights the reply threatening to escape her - _You know who you're talking about. He is sex personified and could flip anyone over?_ \- and instead just looks back at Dan.

"Tell me you at least used protection. I mean God only knows where his dick has been before." He looks at Chloe, waiting for her answer. "You didn't?"

"Maybe we should go back to the living-room." Chloe simply says, neither confirming nor denying his statement.

 _Around the same time - Lucifer's living-room._

Lucifer looks around the room as he watches Chloe disappear behind the wall of his master bedroom. His face turns to Trixie, still seated on his couch. She looks at him intensely. He simply stares back at her, not knowing what to do or what to say. For the first time in his very long life, the Devil really looks ill-at-ease. He clears his throat.

"You want some more juice?"

"No, I'm good." Trixie says, clearly enjoying this whole situation.

After a few more moments of heavy silence, she takes pity on the Devil in front of her and walks over to him. She sits on one of his bar stools beside him.

"It's cool you and Mom are together now."

"I'm glad you approve, Urchin." Lucifer tells her as he pours himself a drink, and gets two other glasses ready. "At least that makes one of us."

"You know Dad will come around." She puts her hand on his, and to her surprise, Lucifer doesn't pull back. "He can be _thick-headed_ as Mom says, but once he sees how happy you make her, he'll change his mind."

"How do you know this?"

"Ever since she met you, she always had something to say about you whether you annoyed her, made her laugh or cheered her up. And lately, her face lit up each time you were around." Lucifer smiles at the child's confession. "She even thought you were a magician for a while. But I know you're the Devil." She whispers to him.

"And you're not scared?"

"No." She looks at him, straight into his eyes. "Just promise me you won't hurt her."

"I give you my word, Spawn." He takes a sip. "Why aren't you scared of me?"

"I don't know." She honestly replies. "I just like you and Mom says I'm a very good judge of character." She smiles. "You help catch bad guys and work with my Mom, so you can't be evil. And you make me laugh."

Before Lucifer can reply to what he considers an insult - he is the Devil, and the Devil is a lot of things but not a buffoon - Chloe and Dan come back into the living-room. He walks to her.

"So how did it go?" He asks. Then he sees Dan grabbing one of his bottles and pours himself a huge glass. "Not well apparently." Lucifer adds.

Trixie joins her mom and hugs her tight. "I'm so happy to have a little brother or sister."

Both Lucifer and Dan choke on their drinks at the same time. Chloe looks at Lucifer, scolding him.

"Lucifer? Did you tell her?"

"I did no such thing." He answers.

"Is this true?" Dan asks, needing to hear it from Chloe's mouth.

"Dan…"

"Is it true?" He asks again, the alcohol starting to get to his brain.

"Yes. I'm pregnant, Dan." She replies, before turning her attention back to Trixie. "How did you know, Monkey?"

"Maze said you were different, kinda glowing. And you called the baby-doctor to get an appointment. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I heard the conversation, so I just thought you were going to have another baby."

Dan suddenly stands up, grabs the glass Lucifer prepared for himself and downs it in one go before grabbing his keys and heading for the elevator. Chloe stops him and grabs his arm. He shakes his arm away.

"Dan." Chloe tries to talk to him. The anger and the alcohol making a dangerous cocktail. "You can't drive. You've had too much to drink."

Dan walks past Chloe and walks to the elevator again. Lucifer puts himself in his path.

"Lucifer, move!" Dans threatens the Devil. "I'm in no mood for your mind games."

"Not until you give me your keys, _Douche_." He simply says.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." He simply says. "But they do, and that's enough for me." He doesn't move one inch. "So give me the keys."

Dan tries to get past Lucifer but still, the Devil blocks his exit.

"You better move. I'm not going to repeat it once again."

"Or what? You're going to shoot me?" He mocks him.

"Don't tempt me…" Dan mumbles.

"Come on, Douche, give me the…"

Lucifer doesn't have the time to finish his sentence as Dan's fist collide with his face, taking him by surprise. The Devil stumbles a few steps back before falling to the floor, feeling the full force of the blow because of Chloe's nearness. Trixie looks at Lucifer and rushes to his side helping him up, soon joined by Chloe. The blonde woman glares daggers at Dan, while Trixie simply gives him a sad look. It's Trixie's eyes that bring Dan back to reality, at least for a few moments. He puts his keys on the bar and exits the penthouse. Chloe helps Lucifer sit down on the couch before looking through his freezer for some ice. She applies it to his bruised cheek and the Devil winces.

"Really?" She slightly mocks him.

"Mom!" Trixie says.

"You should listen to your Spawn more often." Lucifer says. "She has good insights." He grins at her.

Chloe applies more pressure on his cheek and Lucifer winces once again. "Ouch!" He exaggerates.

"Right…" She playfully mocks him.

"Hey!" He answers. "You make me mortal, remember."

"How could I forget." She says, looking at her belly. Lucifer smiles at her.

Once Chloe is sure Lucifer is fine, she turns to her daughter and the look in her eyes simply breaks her heart. She takes her daughter into a bear hug.

"It's okay, Monkey. Daddy's going to be fine. He's just a bit upset, and sometimes people who are upset do stupid things. But it's not against you. Okay?" Trixie nods. "How about we get home and then I can read you a bedtime story?" The child nods again but doesn't let go of her mother. Chloe turns to Lucifer, she doesn't need to say anything.

"It's okay." Lucifer reassures Chloe. "I get it. Call me later?"

"I'll try." She gives him a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow at work?"

The Devil hesitates for a moment. "Maybe it's best if I wait a few days, you know, to let him cool down a bit, just to avoid any further incidents..." He hands Trixie her jacket.

"Okay."

"But do call me later when you have a minute, Darling." He says, mischievously. "I'd like to tell you a bedtime story of my own if you're up for it." Chloe looks back at him. "I'll promise I'll make it worth your time."

"I'll see what I can do." Chloe simply replies as the elevator arrives.

 _Short before 10:30 pm - Chloe's place._

Chloe had just put Trixie to bed after trying to reassure her - once again - that Dan's reaction wasn't against her and he still loved her. He was just upset. After many questions and great efforts from Chloe in order to find excuses for Dan's behaviour and not just saying "Because your father is a huge Douche", Chloe finally managed to appease her daughter's worries and she finally fell asleep. She heads to her bedroom and finally sits down, breathing deeply, waiting for this day to be over.

She brings her hand to her stomach and her mind drifts to Lucifer. She didn't want to leave him, but she didn't want to impose Trixie at his place, especially after what happened. She sits on her bed and takes her phone out of her pocket. She searches in her contacts for Lucifer and pauses before she hits dial. She knew that if she called him their call wouldn't just end with a goodnight and she was way out of her comfort zone. Back when she was still with Dan, they had tried to have some sexy fun over the phone but the whole experience had been so awkward they decided to never try, nor talk about it ever again. But at the same time, Lucifer had a way of turning her previous awkward experiences into bliss. She finally reaches her decision after an inner battle and hits dial. He picks up on the first ring.

"Evening, Darling." He says on the other end of the phone. His voice is happy and sensual. "I thought you had forgotten about me." He jokes.

Chloe chuckles nervously, not really knowing where to begin. "No." She says. "It's just Trixie had a lot of questions about what happened."

"And?" Lucifer asks, feeling the hesitation in her voice.

"Nothing." She answers, barely convinced by her own voice.

"Really?" Lucifer asks her.

"I just don't know where to begin." She finally lets out.

Lucifer smiles and his voice turns deep and filled with honesty. "You do know we could just talk if you're not comfortable with it, right?" He says.

Chloe decides to go for a bit of humour. "Did you think I was calling for something other than a late night chat?" She says. She hears Lucifer's small laugh on the other end. " _Yes, humor was a good idea._ " She thinks.

"Well, to be honest, I only plan on telling a bedtime story, Love. What you do with it is entirely up to you."

"Is it?" She asks, the tension slowly melting away the more he talks to her. She lies down on her bed. "I'm listening." She says. "Put me to sleep, Satan." She teases back, slowly easing into it.

"Oh, you're going to sleep alright once I'm done, Love!" His voice playful once again.

Chloe hears a ruffling noise. "Lucifer?" She asks.

"I'm just making myself comfortable and I put you on speaker. Maybe you should do the same." He teases her.

"You've been on my headset from the beginning." She answers.

"Have I now? Aren't you a little minx." He smiles. "I'm glad you prepared yourself. You never know when you might need your hands."

"I guess we'll see how the story progresses."

"Splendid." He answers. "Now let me tell you the wonderful story of a blonde detective and her civilian consultant."

"Can't wait to hear about them." She says.

"It was another late night at the office for our wonderful duo. They were seated at the detective's desk, the civilian consultant doing most of the paperwork while the detective looked around bored out of her mind, looking for any distractions available. After finishing the third file, the consultant suddenly needed something from the archive room…"

"Really?" Chloe says. "You're right, it is a fantasy world."

"Alright." Lucifer says. "The consultant ran out of staples and he desperately needed some to finish his paperwork. So he decided to get some from the supply closet just outside the bullpen."

"I see." She replies, getting into the story. "And so the Detective decided to accompany the Consultant, just in case."

"Exactly, Darling." Lucifer's voice drops an octave. "Except, when they wanted to get out of the closet, they realised the door was stuck"

"Did they now?"

"Indeed. The space was too small for them to try to force the door open. And so they found themselves stuck in this tiny little space, with barely enough room to move around. Two big shelves were against the wall and a steel table was on the opposite side. Since it was very late at night, they were sure no one would be here for a few hours."

"What is the consultant wearing?" Chloe asks, surprising him.

"He's wearing…" He pauses for a moment checking out what's he's currently wearing. "...a black vest and dress pants, as well as light grey shirt neatly tucked in."

"No jacket?"

"No. The Consultant left it at his desk" He answers. "His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows." He takes a slow breath in. "And is the Detective still wearing that sexy light blue linen shirt with those impossibly tight skinny jeans?"

"She is." Chloe answers.

"Very good." Lucifer says. "Shall I continue with my bedtime story then?" The Devil feels the need to ask, just to make sure Chloe is now comfortable with where their conversation is heading.

"Please do continue." Chloe says, her voice a lot breathier than she intended, eager to see where the Devil is taking her.

"Splendid." Lucifer answers. "So our two heroes are stuck in a small space. But there's a catch."

"What is it?" Chloe asks, her eyes slowly closing as she follows Lucifer on his journey.

"As it turns out, the Detective suffers from a bit of claustrophobia, and she now starts to panic and becomes a bit restless."

Chloe's shoulders tense up as Lucifer's words awaken an old fear she buried deep in herself a few years ago after she got stuck in an elevator. She takes a sharp breath in.

"In order to soothe her and ease her worries, the consultant wraps his arms around her shoulders and brings her trembling body against him. She rests her head against his strong chest and her blond hair tickles his skin right above the shirt. He feels her shiver against him. His lips come close to her ear and his voice whispers to her.

"Don't worry, partner. You're going to be fine. Just listen to my voice and focus on me."

"Yes." Chloe simply answers her body relaxing a little as his words sink in.

"His hands move from her back to her shoulders and he turns her around so her back in now touching his chest. He rubs her shoulders, slowly easing out the knots in her back, his strong fingers going down her spine little by little, until they rest on her hips, bringing her closer to him." He stops.

"Can you feel them, Darling?" Chloe lets out a low moan. "Can you feel the heat of my hands slowly dissipating the tension in you? How do they feel?" He finishes, letting go of his fantasy to focus on her now.

"They feel good." Chloe simply says.

"Just wait until they reach that golden skin under your shirt." He chuckles, the sound going straight to her lower belly. "Speaking of, Love, I think it's time for you to remove your shirt. Don't you think?"

He hears some brisk noise on her side of the line and he can easily picture Chloe hurriedly getting rid of her shirt. He decides to tease her a little further. After all, wasn't that the whole point?

"Not so fast, Darling." Lucifer stops her. "We have all the time in the world. After all the door is closed for a few hours." The Devil continues, slipping back into the fantasy he created for them. "Now I want you to remove your shirt slowly, starting from the bottom and slowly going up, caressing each new centimeters you uncover as my hands would do if I was here, leaving goosebumps all over your skin."

Lucifer hears the fabric of her shirt and he can imagine her fingers dancing across her skin and undoing each button, one by one. It almost felt like unwrapping a gift. Chloe surprises him again and asks, her voice heavy with arousal.

"What about you then?"

"I'm at your disposal, Love. Tell me what to do and shall proceed."

"Remove your shirt and vest. But do it slowly, just as I would do it. Taking my time to explore your chest, ribs, abs as they show the more I remove your clothing."

"As you wish." Lucifer says, taking off his vest, before undoing his buttons one by one, trailing his fingers lower, lightly scratching his skin, just like Chloe would do, closing his eyes to have the visual to go with the touch. As he reaches his stomach, he stops right above the hem of his dress pants, his member already hard and twitching in the confine of his pants. He lets out a throaty moan as he discards his shirt and vest on the floor at the foot of his bed. "I'll have you know, Darling, I'm already very hard, and we're still half-dressed. Can you feel it pressing down your lower back as your shirt pools at your feet, quickly followed by your bra?"

"Yes. It feels amazing."

"I turn you again in my arms so I can now see your face and finally kiss your lips. My fingers tangle in your hair while my free hand drops to your lower back. I can feel your fingers playing with the small hair at the back of my neck and your left hand finishes to push the shirt off my back. Your breath quickens as my mouth follows your throat to nibble at your pulse point and my hands slowly drop to your breasts to find your perky nipples."

Chloe trails her hands down her body, following the picture he's painting for her, her finger playing with her nipples.

"I continue my journey down your body, slowly backing you against one of the shelve units so you can find some balance using the shelf. My mouth stops right at the top of your jeans, my fingers still playing with your breasts and nipples."

"Come on, Lucifer." She says, as her fingers reach for her jeans to remove them.

"Not yet, Love." He answers. "I'm not done teasing you yet. Remember, we have all night."

"Lucifer…"

"I know, Darling. Just be a bit more patience. Only you can get the Devil to his knees in front of you. I open your jeans and slowly pull them down to your ankle, removing one leg at a time, before finally inching my way up your leg, leaving a trail of small kisses everywhere my fingers go, nudging the soft spot behind your knee, before finally resting just above your underwear." Lucifer takes a deep breath in, almost like a growl. "Can you picture this, the Devil on his knees, worshipping you, the only barrier between us, and preventing me from tasting you, being this tiny piece of clothing." He pauses, needing a moment to compose himself. "Should I remove it?" He teases her a bit further.

"Please…" Chloe simply breathes out, hanging on his every word, slowly pushing down her jeans and panties down, her fingers instinctively finding their way between her legs. She moans as she feels her wetness, one hand cupping her mound as the other remains on her right breast.

Lucifer lets out a loud moan as he hears her plea, still surprised at how affected he is by all this. He voices his thought. "My trousers are so tight right now. Oh the things you do to me, Love. And those noises… They're just delightful. I can't wait to be buried deep inside you." He finishes.

"Then remove the rest of your clothes." Chloe tells him. "I want you to touch yourself while you go down on me." She blurts out, surprising herself and the Devil at the same time.

Lucifer smiles. "I thought you'd never ask." He breathes out as he wastes no time removing the evil contraptions that are his trousers and boxers to drop them somewhere around his shirt and vest.

Chloe feels a new shot of arousal as she hears his sharp intake of breath when his fingers wrap around his shaft, starting slow up and down movements, his eyes closing, relishing in the sounds he hears from Chloe on the other side of the phone. After a few more slow strokes, he finally speaks again.

"You taste delicious by the way, Darling. I can feel your heat radiating as my tongue slowly circles your little love button, flicking it from left to right, then up and down, then tapping it lightly, never keeping the same rhythm, changing my speed and pattern each time you get used to it.

Chloe mirrors his action and follows his directions, her fingers matching his speed and patterns. His rhythm accelerates a bit, and they're now both breathing heavily, Lucifer clearly struggles to find his words. He moans loudly, but finally manages to compose himself and he put his tongue to good use once again.

"My tongue goes down, teasing your opening, while my nose still presses down on your love button. I replace my tongue with one finger, slowly sliding in and out of you, teasing you, curling just at the end, finding this very sweet spot inside of you, making you shiver with each thrust."

Chloe's fingers find her opening and she copies his pace and movements until she feels herself near the edge. Lucifer feels it too and voices it.

"You're near, aren't you?" Chloe moans in response. "I can't wait to be inside you, feel your walls tighten around me as I move in and out of you, bringing us both to completion." Lucifer groans as his grip on his member tightens, his pace increasing.

"I'm so close, Lucifer." Chloe tells him.

"Then stop!" Lucifer tells her, his voice low and straining. Chloe stops her movements despite her strong need to reach her relief, whining at the loss of contact.

"I know, Love, I'm close too. I need it to." He says, fully understanding how she feels. "I slowly come up your body, my hard shaft going up your leg until it reaches your opening, resting there, barely entering, teasing you a bit longer. I push just the tip in before pulling out completely. Your ass partly rests on the shelf and partly on my hands as your legs wrap around my waist, pulling me tight into your embrace. I finally give in and enter you fully, your wetness engulfing me, welcoming me all the way." He breathes in deeply. "I bloody love how you feel around me, Love!"

Lucifer groans, his pace is now almost frantic, his strokes now harder as they both near their completion. Lucifer closes his eyes, using his memory to recall the sensation of how she felt around him, as Chloe pushes two of her fingers in, creating the friction she craves. They're now both panting, unable to utter one more word, outside the choice of swear words Lucifer breathes out, mixed with what sounds like Chloe. Lucifer suddenly feels his release wash over him as his whole body trembles from the intensity of it. He shamelessly moans on the phone, voicing his pleasure as he spills himself on his stomach. His moans and groans are the necessary push Chloe needs to fall over and she follows him soon after. She feels her walls clench around her fingers and she breathes out the Devil's name.

They both lay panting on their bed until they both come down from their heights. Lucifer is the first one to make a noise. He chuckles loudly.

"Well, that was a first." He says.

"Phone sex?"

"Dad, no!" He replies. "I've had many naughty conversations. However, the intensity of the whole thing was a first. Usually, it's enjoyable, but that's all. This little session had been very fulfilling." He grins. "You're really one of a kind, Chloe." He chuckles once again. "I told I'd make it worth your time."

"That was…" She pauses. "...intense to say the least. You were right. I'm gonna sleep very well tonight." She jokes back. "Good night, my Devil."

"Sweet dreams, Love." He replies, the possessive not going unnoticed. "So I'll see you tomorrow at work?"

"Didn't you want to wait a few days?"

"Changed my mind. I guess your Devil has a hard time going a day without seeing you." He simply answers. "Good night, Darling." Then he hangs up.

 _The next morning - LAPD Precinct._

When Lucifer walks in, Chloe is already working on their case, so wrapped in it, that she doesn't hear him come in. She jumps slightly as he puts the cup down on her desk. She lifts her eyes from her paper and looks at him, a rush of desire attacking her by surprise. She locks her eyes with his and smiles at him. Lucifer mirrors her grin and comes closer to her as he gives her the coffee.

"I see last night made quite an impression on you. There's always the supply closet, or the archive room if you can't wait until lunch, Darling." Then louder. "I thought you might need some coffee this morning."

"Thanks." Chloe answers him.

"So how did it go with the Douche - I mean Dan - this morning?"

"Haven't talked to him. He hasn't come in yet." She looks at his desk. "It's not like him to be late, Lucifer." She adds, a bit worried.

"I'm sure he made it home in one piece, Detective. He probably just had a hard time waking up, that's all. My guess is he didn't stop the party after he left the penthouse."

Just as he finishes his sentence, Dan walks in, wearing sunglasses, probably with the biggest hangover of his life. He immediately walks over to Chloe.

"Can I have my keys back?" He simply says without further introductions.

"Is that all you have to say?" Chloe asks.

"I'm not going to apologise. I'm still not okay with you dating _him_. " He answers motioning towards Lucifer.

"Well, then it's a good thing we don't need your permission, Daniel. But if I were you I'd talked to your Offspring, if she still wants to talk to you." Lucifer replies.

Chloe hands him his keys. "Here are your keys." She says, neutral, willing to keep the tension at a minimal level. "As for the rest, you don't have to be okay with it, just accept it. At least do it for Trixie. She really likes Lucifer. And Lucifer makes me happy." She finishes, the words flowing out without her realising it.

Lucifer looks at her, smiling widely but not saying anything. Apparently, Chloe's confession seems to be enough to calm Dan down - at least for now.

"I'll be over here if you need anything for the case."

"Sure, Dan." Chloe replies. "Talk to you later."

Lucifer looks at Dan, smirking before he takes his seat beside the Detective. He pretends to work on something for a while before coming closer to her, his knee now touching hers, his fingers ghosting over her inner thigh.

"So I make you happy, Darling?" He tells her.

"Lucifer…" She starts, ready to blame her previous blurt-out on the hormones if necessary.

"I have to admit…" Lucifer stops her "...you make me very happy as well." He finishes, all playfulness gone from his voice.

"I do?" Chloe asks, still surprised by his confession.

"Well, the Devil just doesn't have a spawn with the first woman he meets, does he?" He replies, hiding behind his antics, a huge grin on his face.

Chloe pushes him a bit away from her, unable to stop the smile on her face. "You can be a dick sometimes, do you know that?"

"Yes, Love." He brings his chairs close to her again. "But I'm your dick." He whispers.

"You better!" Chloe replies. "I don't like to share." She takes a sip of her cup. "Speaking of baby, I have the appointment for the first echography, would like to come with me. It's in about an hour."

"You mean we're going to see it?" Lucifer asks, a bit uneasy.

"Not yet. It's still super small. It's just to check everything is fine. But if you'd rather not come with me, I would understand. I just thought, maybe, you might want to come with me." She quickly says, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Of course I'll come with you, Darling." He tells her. "I just need to do something first. I'll meet you at the car in 15 minutes, alright?"

"Sure." Chloe answers.

Lucifer stands up and heads out of the bullpen, walking to the bathroom to calm his nerves before meeting Chloe. After all, this medical appointment would make her pregnancy fully real, and this scared him to Hell. He doesn't hear the first time someone calls him.

"Lucifer!" Comes the voice once again, louder this time.

He turns around. "Yes?" His smile fades as he sees Dan walk up to him. Before he realises it, Dan pushes him into the supply closet and locks the door behind them.

"I don't know what your game is regarding Chloe," Dan tells Lucifer, his finger poking at his chest "but I swear if you hurt her or Trixie, I will make you suffer!"

Lucifer looks back at Dan, torn between laughing and being impressed by his reaction. He takes hold of his wrist and stops Dan's movement. Finally, he decides to laugh softly.

"Daniel, look at you all brave and daring, threatening the Devil. Looks like it's possible to be a Douche and have some backbones after all." He comes closer to Dan, their face almost touching. Dan doesn't back down, but Lucifer feels his uneasiness. "You can rest assured, Daniel. I'm fully committed to her and just because _you_ failed her, it doesn't mean I'm gonna do the same." Dan lets go of the Devil jacket. "And don't you ever grab me again. I may be nice to you because of your parenthood to the Detective's Offspring, but even I have my limits. Many got killed for less than this." He looks straight at him, his eyes almost shifting. "Are we clear, Daniel?" Daniel simply nods, losing a bit of his previous composure. Lucifer's face changes in an instant and he's back to his usual self. "Perfect. After you, Detective." He finishes, opening the door.

He bumps into Chloe as he exits the small space.

"What were you guys doing in here?" She asks, curious as to why Lucifer and Dan would be in the supply closet.

"Nothing like where your mind is heading, Detective." Lucifer teases her, the memory of their night very alive in his mind. "We were just talking." Once Dan is gone, he completes his idea. "Although I admit this isn't what I had in mind when I thought of getting stuck with a Detective in a supply closet."

Chloe looks away from him - and the supply closet - reliving last night vividly, the sensation going straight to her lower belly, her hormones already shooting up. She needed to get away from this closet quickly if she didn't want to do something she might regret. She grabs his sleeves.

"Come on, Lucifer, we're going to be late."

"After you, Detective." He replies, holding the door for her as they walk to her car.

 _You thought I forgot about the pregnancy XD. Let's just say I got side-tracked a little bit :D.  
Hope you enjoyed it :D_


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 **

Lucifer and Chloe arrive at their appointment a few minutes late. Chloe parks the car and quickly makes her way to the office, pressing the Devil to go faster.

"You know we could have been there way faster if you hadn't been driving like an old lady." He wisely keeps the rest of his thoughts for himself as he sees the daggers coming out of her blue eyes. "I'm kidding, Darling." He quickly corrects himself. "Sort of." He finally adds once she's a few steps in front of him, before finally catching up with her.

Chloe walks straight over to the reception, while Lucifer peruses the room to find the most remote sit from all the children there. He finds a couple of chairs available and heads there.

"Hi. I'm Chloe Decker. I have an appointment with Dr. Preach for the 8-weeks ultrasound."

"Hello, Mrs. Decker." The intern behind the desk replies. "Dr. Preach is running a bit late. He'll be with you in a few minutes. In the meantime, could fill these forms out?"

"Sure," Chloe says, grabbing the two forms before heading over to where Lucifer is seated. "You okay?" She asks him, seeing him looking at the other kids in the room, doing his best to avoid eye-contact with any of the children.

"Yes." He quickly says, his hand gripping the chair instinctively.

"You can relax, they won't bite." She smiles. "Or at least not too hard."

Lucifer cringes as he hears one of the kids scream as his mother puts the toy back into the box to go see the doctor. "I thought you said this was a maternity hospital, not a kindergarten."

"It is, Lucifer."

"But aren't they supposed to be… you know, still inside the mother when you come here?" Lucifer asks. "And please tell me our offspring isn't going to eat a plastic table or scream each time we ask him to do something." He says, looking at another kid trying to chew on the small table.

"Well, some people have more than one kid, you know." She puts her hand on his, effectively stopping the drumming of his fingers on the side of the chair. "It's going to be fine." She reassures him, hiding her smile at his mild discomfort and the fact that he used "our offspring".

"Yeah," He replies, still looking at the kid trying to eat the table.

She goes back to filling out the form before Dr. Preach arrives. She feels Lucifer's breath on her ear and turns to him ready to scold him for trying to flirt with her in such a place, but still feeling a rush of arousal - damn hormones. She looks at him and sees Lucifer's features contorted in a mix of disgust and worry.

"Love, the dumb kid trying to eat the table has been looking at me for the last 5 minutes." He tells her.

"Just smile at him."

"But he just had a popsicle. What if he decides to come over here." As if hearing him, the kid starts to walk towards them. "Never mind that. He's on his way." He sits back in his chair. "Do you think if I back up slowly he'll get back?" But the kid doesn't listen and is now almost touching the Devil. "Get back, Child." He tells the small boy, but to no avail. "Not the suit…" He whines as he feels the two sticky hands grab his legs.

Chloe finally takes pity on him, barely hiding her smile at the situation, as she picks up the kid and turns him around so he heads back to his mother. As she sits down, the gynecologist comes in.

"Miss Decker?" The doctor says, cutting Lucifer's complaining short. "I'm Dr. Preach. Sorry about the delay." Lucifer smirks when he hears the name of the doctor, temporarily forgetting about his dirtied suit. "And you must be the husband? Mr. ?"

"Dad, no!" He quickly answers, maybe too quickly for Chloe's liking. "I'm Lucifer Morningstar, and I'm, well, the dad."

"Alright, follow me."

Chloe walks past him, barely looking. The Devil quickly follows, oblivious, his hands still trying to get rid of the sticky stains on his knees. They both quickly settle down, Chloe on the examination table and Lucifer on the chair beside her. His nervousness is palpable and he restlessly fidgets with his cufflinks, clearly out of his comfort zone, and by a long shot. She looks back at him as she removes her shirt, half expecting him to stare at her as she undresses. Her anger after his aversion to being married to her slightly lessens as she finds him looking anywhere but towards her or the monitor. She hisses as Dr. Preach applies the gel on her stomach. Lucifer's head immediately turns to her as he hears her, his eyes finally looking at her. The nervousness fills his hazel eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just cold." She answers him, trying to soothe him.

Then Dr. Preach switches on the monitor. In a blink, the Devil's eyes are glued to the screen and his hand links with Chloe's. The doctor moves around on her stomach a bit before stopping to make a screenshot. The gynecologist intensely looks at the screen, his ultrasound probe applying more pressure to get a clearer picture.

"Is everything alright, Doctor?" Lucifer asks, breaking the silence of the room.

"Yes." Dr. Preach replies, turning up the volume of the machine until a fast-paced noise fills the room. He shows them a jelly bean in the center of the screen. "That's the heartbeat of your kid, Mr. Morningstar."

"So no wings then." He says in a breath, more to himself. "Do you see anything special?"

"No. Apart from a faster heart-rate, all looks perfect to me."

He looks back at Chloe for the first time in minutes, his hand never letting go of hers. "So this our spawn?"

"I know, right!" Chloe answers, still amazed. Then she grins, a smile looking way too much like his. "So no horn, or tail I guess." She teases him.

He looks outraged at the suggestion that his offspring would have horns or a tail. "Seriously, Detective! For the umpteenth time, I don't have any horns or tail! I AM not a goat!"

Chloe comes close to his ear. "I know, you're the Devil - or rather, my Devil. Although I'm sure a goatee would look good on you." Then she laughs heartily as the doctor wipes her stomach and puts away the equipment.

"Don't worry, Mr. Morningstar, a first child can be scary, but everything is going to be just fine." He extends his hand to the Chloe. "Miss Decker, I'll see you in ten to fifteen weeks for the second ultrasound. If you have any problem in the meantime, please contact me."

"Will do, Dr." Chloe replies, taking the two pictures of their child he printed.

They both settle in the car, Lucifer still looking at the small black and white picture the gynecologist gave them. Chloe looks at him. She puts her hand on his thigh.

"You okay?" He simply nods, not looking away from the picture. "I don't buy it." She says. "What's going on in this handsome head of yours, Darling?" She finishes, doing a poor impression of his endearment for her. He remains silent. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" She asks, worried. She can't bear the silence between them. "Because if you are, there is an option..."

His head shoots up. "This is really happening."

"Lucifer… I told you if you don't…"

"No!" He quickly replies. "I mean, my spawn is currently growing inside your womb, like for real. It's just crazy." Her features relax instantly. She squeezes his thigh. "What if I'm not good enough? What if I fail my spawn like He did me?" He looks at her, finally. "I'm not really father material and Dear Old Dad wasn't exactly father of the year either. We're not really on speaking terms, and when we do communicate, let's just say it's rather hostile…" He continues, slowly but surely freaking out once again.

Chloe grabs his face and turns it towards her. She kisses him, his lips responding to her almost immediately, his panic fading away the more the kiss deepens. They reluctantly pull away to catch some needed air. Lucifer licks his lips.

"Not that I'm complaining, Love, but what was that for?"

"To make you stop talking, and break your panic attack."

"I wasn't…"

She gives him another kiss. "Lucifer." She says before he can speak again. "I know you have your doubts about this and the whole father experience, and you're right to be scared." She pauses. "I'm scared as Hell too." He smiles. "Pun unintended."

"You do know the point of a pep talk is to make the other party feel better, not worse, right?"

"Just let me finish, or do I have to shut you up once more?"

"Well, if you put it this way…" She escapes his lips at the last minute. "Tease!"

"As I was saying." She continues, unable to suppress her grin as she sees his disappointed pout. "You're right to be scared and the fact that you're actually asking yourself this question means you're already doing something right." He looks at her, not sure to get her point. Chloe rolls her eyes and locks her eyes with his. "The fact that you worry about being a shitty dad, means you're already a good one."

"I see." He replies. "I have to say the reasoning is flawless."

"You feeling better now?"

He nods and engulfs her into a tight hug, before kissing her once again. "Thank you, Darling." He tells her, his voice full of love.

"You're more than welcome." She answers, leaning into his embrace. "In the meantime, you can test out your daddy techniques on Trixie." She adds, smiling.

"Chloe, I…" He starts, not sure what to say.

"I'm kidding, Lucifer." She quickly answers. "But IF you ever want to spend some time with Trixie, or babysit her, all you have to do is ask. She'd be delighted to spend time with you. She adores you."

He ponders her suggestion for a while. "We'll see." He agrees. "Now, how about some lunch?"

"I don't know." She answers, her eyes getting darker. "Do you mean food lunch or you lunch?"

His playful grin is once again plastered on his angelic face as what she suggested registers. "Both if you're up for it. Where do you want to go?"

"My place is closer." She says, taking the next right turn.

_Chloe's place - Around 1 pm_

Chloe quickly parks her car in front of her building, not willing to look at Lucifer, feeling his heated look on her. They make their way to her door and Chloe lets out a relieved breath as she unlocks the door. " _Good_ ." She thinks. " _It means the flat is empty_ ."

She walks in first, dropping her bag somewhere near, her jacket following soon. As soon as the door closes, she pushes the Devil against it, a little bit harder than she expected, taking Lucifer by surprise. Lucifer simply smirks at her enthusiasm.

"Don't look so smug!" She tells him, as she closes the distance between them. They part at some point, needing air.

"So me-lunch first, I take it?" He teases her.

"Shut up!" She answers, kissing him once more, to stop any other argument or reply he might have add.

Lucifer slides his hands to her hips and brings her flush against him, her body now almost touching all of his tall frame, the friction of their clothes at the same time pleasant and unpleasant. Chloe reaches behind his back and untucks his shirt circling her way to the front. Once his shirt is out of his trousers, she slowly slides her fingers under it, seeking his hot skin. Lucifer sighs as he feels her fingers along his spine, lightly scraping his skin. Chloe removes her fingers from his back and follows once again the line of his belt until she reaches the buckle. She brushes the front of his pants, now starting to feel a bit too tight to the Devil's liking, before undoing his waistcoat, and popping out his shirt button one by one. Lucifer's hands leave her hips to slowly go up her rib cage below her blouse. He pauses right under her breasts, barely brushing them, before placing his palms on her hips again, bringing her to him. Before he can remove her top, Chloe surprises him once more and pushes his three layers off his shoulders. He looks at her impressed at her dexterity at unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt without him even noticing it, as he feels the silk material slide down his arms.

But to his defense, he was rather elsewhere occupied, and she seemed pretty eager to get him out of his suit. He takes a deep breath, taking in the wonderful smell of her hair and skin. " _Try as much as you like, no fantasy of her could ever replace the feeling of her fingertips on his skin, her hot breath near his ear…_ " He thinks, right before Chloe pulls him out of his daydream as she slides her sly fingers behind his belt buckle, opening it. However, she leaves his trousers fastened and trails her fingers up his toned abs instead, then over his stomach before heading right below his right ribs, playing with his soft spot there. She tickles him a bit and can't help but smirk as she sees his face contract in an attempt to fight the giggle bubbling up. He partly succeeds and lets out a loud sigh instead, the hint of a smile creeping up his face, which turns carnal as soon as her fingers brush over his nipple, circling around before lightly scratching it. After teasing him a bit longer, she links them behind his neck and brings his face down to her lips, her body pressing even more into his. Then finally she kisses him again, and Lucifer happily complies with equal fervor. After a heated kiss, Lucifer reverses their position and Chloe is now the one pushed against the door, trapped between his tall frame and the wooden surface.

He trails his lips down her throat as his hands slowly lift up her blouse, her golden skin revealed inch by inch the higher the blouse goes. Chloe abandons him just for the necessary time to remove her top and bra, then she links them again behind his neck, seeking his lips once more. Lucifer more than happily deepens the kiss as his hands slide down her back, first cupping her firm ass through her skinny jeans, before deftly snaking his hands in her jeans. His lips also follow the downwards movements of his hands and stop right above her left nipple. He blows cold air on it before finally taking it into his mouth, while his lower parts press against all the right places. The three actions together elicit a deep moan from Chloe. Lucifer can't help but smile against her skin, still amazed at how responsive she is to him, and even more recently.

Chloe uses his momentary absent-mindedness and backs him up towards her kitchen counter. At the last moment, Lucifer turns them around and sits her up on the counter, his lips getting closer and closer to the hem of her jeans, but remaining near her belly button. He slowly undoes her button and slides her jeans and panties down her slim legs. Chloe helps him along and kicks them down once they reach their feet. He teases her for a bit longer, reversing their roles and his lips pause only an inch away from her opening. Chloe shivers in anticipation of what's to come. Before Lucifer closes his mouth over her mound, he feels the need to say.

"I have to admit, Love, I truly enjoy your idea of lunch."

Chloe tries to find a smart retort to give him, but her words get lost somewhere in her mind as she feels his hot breath closer and closer to where she wants him so badly. Then finally she feels his skilled tongue going up, ever so slowly, before going down, barely entering her, finding her sweetest spot there. Chloe throws her head back in pleasure, edging closer and closer the longer Lucifer works on her down there. The Devil makes sure to keep her on the brink of falling down, enjoying the different noises and responses he gets, or her body squirming on the counter, or her legs tightening around his shoulders in an attempt to guide him. Each time he feels her too near to orgasm, he releases the pressure for a few seconds to let her come down just enough before he sends her flying up again. His dress pants are now way too uncomfortable for him and he slowly feels his restraint slipping away, the more their lunch progresses. After a few more strokes and licks, Chloe is nothing more than a big writhing mess under his ministrations. He keeps her there for a few more seconds before finally deciding to end her torture and give her what she wishes.

"So lovely." He mumbles against her as he slides a long finger in, earning him a loud, desperate moan from her.

Just as he's about to push her over the edge, his mouth encircling her love bud, the door flies open and Maze enters.

"Nice Decker!" She says as she takes in the scene in front of her.

This pulls Chloe out of her almost-orgasmic state, and she closes her legs around the Devil's shoulder, trying to hide her nudity. What she didn't realise is that she would trap Lucifer there, making the whole picture even more explicit. She blushes furiously as the situation sinks in. She finally lets go of him and looks for her clothes. Lucifer quickly grabs his jacket and hands it to her.

"Relax, Love. It's only Maze." He looks behind him. "And she's now gone to her room to get some stuff."

"Get dressed." She tells him.

"Why?" He asks.

"Lunch is over, Lucifer." She replies, looking for her clothes. "This was a terrible idea."

"You're the one who suggested your place." He smiles. "I guess next time we'll go to mine."

"There won't be a next time." She replies. As if on cue, her phone rings. "It's the Lieutenant."

"So ignore her. Maze is going to be gone in a minute, then we can get back to our meal, or at least I can eat you and help you finish." He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

She rolls her eyes. "We're still on the clock." She simply says, before hitting answer on her screen. "Hello, Lieutenant."

"You okay? You sound out of breath." Lucifer smirks as he hears the Lieutenant remark.

"I'm fine. What can I help you with?"

"Detective Espinoza just brought in one of your main suspect, but he couldn't stay any longer. He's waiting for you in the interrogation room."

"I'll be right over." She says, taking off his jacket to put her blouse and jeans back on. She turns to Lucifer, urging him to get dressed.

He sighs but complies with her wishes, just as Maze exits from her room and heads for the exit.

"Have fun you two." She tells them.

"Right. Thanks for nothing Mazikeen." Lucifer replies.

Chloe follows her shortly after.

"You coming?" She asks Lucifer.

"Well not at the moment, but I'd love to accompany to the precinct." Chloe rolls her eyes, but still smile at his pun, glad he's okay with the interruption. "But I might need a minute before I can be presentable." He finishes.

Chloe reflexively looks down at the bulge in his trousers and a new wave of arousal shoots down. She almost throws caution to the wind and jumps him right there. She somehow manages not to and decides it's best for them both if she keeps her distance with him for now.

"I'll be in the car. It might be easier for you to calm down if I'm not around."

"Or you could help me along." He winks.

"We don't have time for this…" She answers regretfully.

"Fine." He finally agrees. "But I'm getting you back for this."

"Counting on it," Chloe says as she closes the door.

A few minutes later, Lucifer joins her in her car, the tent in his pants still there, but not as evident as it was before. He sits in beside her.

"I swear, one day, you're going to be the death of me!"

"I'm sure you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. If not, we'll find a deal." She winks at him.

"You better. It's never good to leave the Devil hanging."

_LAPD Precinct - A few hours later_

Just as the two of them reach the doors of the bullpen, Dan walks in, Trixie by his side. Lucifer hears a high-pitched scream and has just enough time to turn around before Trixie crashes into him, her arms engulfing him in a huge hug. Lucifer fights his first reaction to untangle himself from the little demon immediately and awkwardly taps her on the shoulder.

"Hello, Spawn." He tells.

"I missed you, Lucifer," Trixie says, finally letting go of his body.

Lucifer doesn't reply but gives her a small smile. Chloe is a bit behind them, watching them from a distance as she waits for Dan to know why her daughter was here, instead of being at school. She can't help but smile, both at his discomfort and his effort to be affectionate with Trixie. She doesn't have to wait long.

"Hey." Dan simply says.

"Hi." She replies. "What is Trixie doing here?"

Dan doesn't answer but keeps looking at Lucifer. "Are you sure he's father material. I mean, he doesn't seem very ready to me."

"Yes, he is." She says. "He's a fast learner. Look, he no longer pats Trixie on the head, and he doesn't run away when she hugs him." She jokes. Dan doesn't find that funny and Chloe rolls her eyes. "He's going to be a great dad, honestly. And you know why? Because he's already worried he's not going to be one." She finishes. "So why is Trixie here instead of school?"

"Her school called me. They said they couldn't reach you."

"Yeah, we were at the first ultrasound and then we got some lunch." She says. "What happened."

"Your daughter got into a fight with two other classmates, almost broke the nose of one of them. She refused to tell me why she hit them." Chloe turns to her daughter now sitting at her desk beside Lucifer. Dan continues before she can say anything. "I already gave her the whole speech, but a do-over from your side wouldn't be a bad thing." He continues. "Ever since _he_ came into your life, Trixie has been acting out more and more." He finishes, looking straight at Lucifer.

"Well thank you so much for telling me how to raise my kid!" She replies. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but could it be possible that _our_ daughter is acting out because she's growing up, and maybe, I don't know, because you've been a douche to Lucifer and punched him a few days ago?" Dan looks back at her, surprised at her response. "So maybe, before blaming others for their supposedly bad influence, just take a look in the mirror."

"Chloe…"

"Now, don't you have a trial to get to?" She stops him. "And by the way, just in case you're interested, the baby is fine." She finishes, heading for her desk.

Dan remains in his spot for a second before exiting, guilt washing over him.

When Chloe gets to her desk the first thing she sees is Lucifer's pained facial expression because of Trixie talking his ears off. She stops her story as soon as she sees her mom's stern look.

"Trixie." Chloe starts. "What happened at school?" The child remains silent. "Your Dad told me you got into a fight, you mind telling me why?" She stays quiet. "You know I'll find out anyway. Out with it, Trixie."

"They were really mean to someone I care about. I told them to stop, but they wouldn't listen to me."

"Who was it?"

She doesn't answer but looks straight at Lucifer. The Devil looks back at Trixie, then at Chloe, then back at the offspring. Then it hits him.

"Hum…" He starts. "I see." He continues, uneasy.

Chloe smiles softly. "Even though it was a nice intention to defend Lucifer, you know violence isn't the answer?

"But Mom, they were saying really mean stuff about him, and they wouldn't stop…"

"I know, but you can't punch someone when you disagree with them."

"Daddy did." She replies.

"Well everybody makes mistakes, Babe," Lucifer smirks. "You know you're still grounded. One week without TV or computer." Trixie nods, accepting her fate. "Lucifer." Chloe turns to the Devil. "I have a suspect in the interrogation room. Can you stay here with Trixie? I shouldn't be too long. Two hours tops."

Trixie's smile comes back and she hopefully looks at Lucifer.

"Fine." He agrees. Once Chloe is out of hearing range, he comes closer to Trixie. "You know, Spawn, thank you for what you did. Your mom might not have shown it, but she's proud of you." He smiles. "Next time, try to hit somewhere they can't see and maybe also less breakable."

"Thanks." She answers, high-fiving him. "I need your help with something."

"After you defended me, that's the least I can do, Offspring."

"Can you bring me to school? I forgot to bring this paper back."

"I guess we can go back and get back here before your mother is finished with this poor soul in the interrogation room. What's it for?"

"A camping trip. I need to give the authorisation so I can go."

"Alright, Child, let's go."

_Trixie's School - Less than 30 minutes later._

"So where do we go now?" Lucifer asks as they step into the school.

"There," Trixie says, pointing at the registration office sign.

"Alright. Let's get this over with then." He replies, following her in the many corridors of the school. Once he reaches the administration office, he puts on his best smile and walks over the lady behind the desk.

"Good afternoon, Dear." He greets the woman. "I'm here to deposit Beatrice Decker form for the camping weekend with her class."

"I'm sorry, but registrations closed yesterday."

"Oh." He replies, ready to go, but stop when he sees Trixie's sad face. He turns around. "Bloody Hell!" He whispers, walking back to the office and turning his charms on full steam. He gives the reception lady his most charming smile. "Come on, Maggie." His voice is suave. "I'm sure you can make an exception this time. I see the list, right here on your desk."

The woman looks away, blushing. "The paper needs to be signed by at least one of the parents. If you can get it back to me signed, I guess I could make an exception."

Lucifer takes the paper he gave her. "Do you have a pen I can borrow?" She hands him hers and he quickly signs the paper, copying Chloe's signature to perfection. He gives the form back to Maggie and winks at her. "It will be our little secret."

The woman gives him a shy smile and takes the form to get the information on the list she has.

Trixie hugs Lucifer as soon as they exit the school. He untangles himself from her. "Well, that's enough hugs for one day, Child." He smiles. "Now let's get you back to the precinct before your mother is finished with her interrogation. And please keep this little forgery between us. There's no need to share it with your mother."

"Promise," Trixie replies.

Then Lucifer starts the engine and brings Trixie back to the precinct.

_LAPD Precinct - An hour later._

Just as Chloe closes the file of her suspect, her phone rings. She picks it up, heading for her desk where she sees Lucifer and Trixie. Her face suddenly changes and she frowns.

"Trixie," She asks her daughter. "Care to explain why I just got another call from your school telling me that they got your registration for this weekend, but that they need to know if you're going to bring your own tent for the camping trip." Trixie stays quiet, looking anywhere but towards her mother or Lucifer, afraid she might betray him. "Your silence says a lot, Young Lady." Then she turns to Lucifer. "Do you have anything to do with this?" She asks, hands on her hips, frowning.

Lucifer looks back, trying to look as innocent as he can, feeling for the first time in his life like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. However, the two of them remain silent. Chloe stares at her daughter and she finally gives in.

"But, Moooom, all my friends are going to be there…"

"I told you it's not possible for you to go. Your dad and I are both unavailable to supervise you for this weekend."

"Lucifer could go with me."

"This wasn't part of the deal, Spawn."

"We didn't make any deal Lucifer, which means I can change the terms." Trixie replies, smiling.

"Lucifer." Chloe interrupts them. "Can I talk to you?"

"Well, of course, Darling." He says as he follows her into an empty room.

"You know that when I tell my daughter no, it is no." She takes a deep breath. "You can't go behind my back each time I say no to her."

"To my defense, she didn't tell me you said no to her before. She just said she needed to bring the paper back"

"So the paper without my signature on it didn't give you a clue?" She says. "By the way, how did my signature end up on a paper I didn't sign?"

"Well, you signed it, sort of."

"Tell me, you didn't…"

He grins at her. "It's an exact replica." He answers, proud of his handy work. "Took me days to master it."

Chloe should feel angry, she really should. But somehow, the fact he did this for her daughter warms her heart. ' _No!_ ' She tells herself. ' _He forged your signature._ ' Then she smiles, knowing exactly how she was going to punish him for this.

"Well since you signed the form, you'll be the one going with her for this wonderful weekend."

"No way!"

"This wasn't a question, Lucifer." She replies. "I told her no because Dan and I weren't free. You signed her up, you go. End of discussion."

"Well technically, you did, Love."

"Really, Lucifer, you wanna go there?"

"Too soon, is it?" She glares at him. "Fine. I'll spend the weekend with your spawn."

"And twenty of her classmates."

"Twenty? Really?"

"At least." She smirks. "Then next time you'll think twice before forging my signature." She opens the door. "Once all this is over, we're gonna talk about the do's and don'ts when you're a parent."

"Let me guess, forging the other parent's signature is a don't?"

"See, you're already learning." She finishes, dropping the issue, for now, figuring two days with twenty kids would cure him of any urge to use her signature again.

They both return to her desk.

"So Lucifer is gonna go with you for the weekend." Trixie smiles at her mother. "But when you get back, you're grounded, and we're gonna talk about all this tonight at home."

 _Hope you enjoy it.  
And I know I say this all the time, but thank you all for your feedback, likes, faves and everything :D  
Thanks to Darkstarius for the beta :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 _Friday - Chloe's place - Around 5 pm_

Trixie couldn't keep still, way too excited about her camping trip to come. She was gonna have her best friend and Lucifer there. She went up to check on her mother once more.

"Come on, Mom. It's almost time!" She says for the 20th time in the last hour. "Lucifer is going to be here any minute now and I need to have my stuff ready."

Almost as if the Devil heard her, he picks this precise moment to ring the bell at the front door. Trixie abandons her mother and runs to the door.

"Lucifer!" She squeals before he can even step into the flat. She gives him a huge hug.

"Afternoon, Spawn." He replies, almost returning her embrace. He unlocks her arms from around him and pats her. "Is your mother around?"

"Yep!" She nods. "She's in my room getting my stuff ready for the weekend."

"Cool." He says. "Why don't you stay here and watch some cartoons while I make sure your mom has everything ready for this trip."

"Okay." She agrees, switching on the TV and sitting down. "But be quick. We have to leave in twenty minutes if we want to be there on time."

Lucifer grins and bites back the dirty reply he had in mind and instead settles for a more suitable answer. "Twenty minutes is plenty enough for I need to do, Urchin." He smiles. "But thanks for the heads up." He finishes as he heads upstairs.

He silently enters the room and surprises Chloe as he encircles her in his arms, his hands resting on her stomach. Chloe squeals in surprise as she feels the warm hands on her. She quickly recovers and runs her fingers on the large hands on her stomach, pausing on his onyx ring for a second. She turns around in his arms and Lucifer uses this opportunity to kiss her deeply. She gives into his touch for a bit before rational Chloe kicks in and remembers her that there's a small child downstairs who could come up at any moment. She puts her hands on his chest - and at the cost of a great effort - pushes him away. Lucifer closes the distance again and gives her another kiss, his hands now on the small of her back.

"Good afternoon to you, Love."

"Hey." She replies, smiling. Then rational Chloe is back once more. She shakes her head. "As much as I want to do this, we can't. Trixie is…"

"... downstairs watching some cartoons. She told me I have about twenty minutes before we have to leave." He wiggles his eyebrows at her. "And if I remember correctly, fifteen minutes was all I needed last time to have you come undone on my fingers." He brings her closer until his lips are near her ear. "Care to try and break the record?"

Chloe closes her eyes and squeezes her thighs together at the memory. Lucifer nibbles at her earlobe, his hands dropping to her ass cheeks. "I'm not going to see you for two whole days. I need something to remember you by. And the taste of you, as well as your face as you fall over the edge, might do the trick." He finishes, his lips following her vein until he softly sucks on her pulse point.

Chloe is this close to accepting the Devil's suggestion, her resolves melting away the longer his lips remain on her skin. It's Trixie's voice that brings her back to reality. She hears her running up the stairs.

"Mom! Is it ready yet? We're going to be late."

"Watching TV?" Chloe teases the Devil.

"She was when I left her downstairs." He answers. "Can I at least get a goodbye kiss? You know, just in case I get murdered by one of these horrid creatures?"

Chloe rolls her eyes, but still agrees to his request. Lucifer brings her flush against him and deepens the kiss immediately, kissing her like there's no tomorrow. He lets go of her right before Trixie comes into the room. Much to her regret Chloe steps away from Lucifer's embrace and grabs her daughter's small suitcase for the weekend. Trixie looks at her mother.

"Are you okay, Mom?"

"Of course I am Monkey. Why do you ask?"

"You look all red and out of breath…" She replies.

Lucifer opens his mouth to speak but before he can say anything, a pillow collides with his smug face. "I'm fine, Baby. It's just that I've been running around getting your stuff ready. That's all. And with the baby, I tire more quickly."

"Okay. Then you should rest this weekend." Trixie says as she hugs her mother. Then she grabs the Devil's hand, as Chloe hands him the Winks suitcase. "Come on, Lucifer, we have to go!"

"Alright, alright, Offspring, we're going. No need to get all handsy on me." He agrees, prying her fingers out of her hand, and glaring daggers at Chloe as he sees her smirk.

"Have fun!" She tells them.

 _Lucifer's Corvette - On the way to the campsite_

The drive, much to Lucifer's satisfaction, was rather quiet. Trixie was concentrated on looking at the landscape, deep in her own thoughts, while Lucifer enjoyed the drive and the wind in his hair, listening to his music, which is why Trixie's action took him by surprise. He barely has time to register the small hand reaching for the radio, pressing the "forward" button to switch to the next song, cutting "Ain't No Rest For The Wicked" short.

"What do you think you're doing, Child?" He says, putting the song back on, outraged she skipped one of his favourite songs.

"I didn't like it, so I skipped it." She replies as if it was the most natural thing to do. Then she grins at the Devil and gets to the next song once more.

Lucifer raises his eyebrows at her, surprised at her cockiness. "Will you stop this at once!" He tells her, trying his best to look stern, but failing miserably.

"But your playlist stinks!" She whines.

"The Devil's playlist does NOT stink, Urchin. Who doesn't like a good David Bowie, Cage The Elephant or Nina Simone." He replies.

"But it's so ooooold and boring" She answers, using his accent.

Lucifer huffs. "Why don't you use your playlist if you think you're so smart then!"

"Thank you." Trixie says, plugging her own MP3 player in. She smiles widely as she selects the first song. Maze was right. If you pushed the right button, he was so easy to play.

As soon as the first notes of the song start, Lucifer instantly regrets his latest statement. He presses "Pause". "Oh Hell no! I do NOT listen to Disney!"

"But you said I could use my playlist. We made a deal."

"No, we didn't." He replies. "Well, it was worth a try." Trixie thinks. "My car, my rules." He simply replies. "And I say no Disney, no eating and no drinking in the car." He puts his own playlist back on, satisfied with how he handled the situation.

Trixie puts her own playlist back on, openly challenging the Devil's decision, her need to rebel against all sorts of authority and assert her own personality starting to show. When he goes to change the playlists again, Trixie looks at him. "I'll tell Mom you drove way over the speed limit the whole time." She tells him, smirking.

He looks at his speed, then at her, proud and annoyed at the same time. "You're spending way too much time with Maze!" He mumbles, knowing she won, and not liking one bit.

"That I didn't pick up from Maze, but from you!" She replies, proud of herself.

"Fine." He gives in, her last comment somehow softening him. "I'll make you a deal, Spawn."

"I'm listening."

"Five songs for me and three songs for you. And I get to skip a song if it sounds too Disney-ey."

"But…"

"Take it or leave it!" He replies.

"Deal!" She says, shaking his hand, before pressing "Play", "Let It Go" from Frozen blaring in the Corvette.

"This is going to be a long drive!" He mumbles before looking at the road again.

 _Campsite - About an hour later_

Lucifer and Trixie arrived about half an hour after all the other kids, and most of the camp was already set up by the time they made it there. He walks over to the woman who seemed to in charge of the organisation, Trixie by his side. He recognises the lady from the school reception and rolls his eyes. She immediately walks up to him.

"Mr Morningstar!" She smiles at him. "I didn't know you would be the one joining us this weekend." Her eyes roam over his form. "I'm glad you decided to."

"Well her Mom was unavailable, so was the Douche, so I stepped in to save the day." Trixie chuckles.

"Trixie, why don't you go and play with the other kids while I introduce Mr Morningstar to the other parents?"

"Okay." Trixie agrees. "See you later, Lucifer."

"There's no need for this." He starts. "Most of the moms already know me." He adds, more to himself.

"Follow me." She replies. "Just out of curiosity, what is your relation to Miss Decker. You know, just for the file."

"Riiight, for the file." He answers. "Let's just say Chloe and I are in a relationship."

"So that would make you Trixie's step-dad?"

"I guess that would." He replies, surprised to actually be okay with the idea - the damage to his reputation withstanding. But he was going to be a father, so his reputation as the most eligible bachelor of LA might just be done for anyway.

"I see." She says, a bit disappointed. "I'll show you around the camp." She tells him, grabbing his arm. "How about a drink?"

"With pleasure." He answers, removing his arm from her grip.

"Everyone, this is Lucifer Morningstar. Beatrice Decker's representative parent.

Lucifer smiles at the group of parents sitting down in a circle. He recognises some of the moms there as he crosses over to get himself a drink. All eyes turn to him as he walks, some filled with lust, others filled with jealousy. He grabs a plastic cup, ignoring the onlookers, used to being ogled by now. Maggie tries to catch up to him, but one of the women beats her to it, shoving her to the side.

"Hi. I'm Ashley. What will you have?" She asks, her voice sultry. "We have some fruit punch or sodas. I can pour you a glass."

He looks at her and takes a step back, keeping some sort of safety distance between them, and puts the cup back on the table. He takes out his flask. "I think I'll stick to this poison." He starts to walk away. "I'll be right back."

After a few minutes, he returns with a folded deckchair. He opens it and settles it by the growing fire, taking another big gulp from his flask, hoping he could get drunk right now, so this would go by faster. Lucky for him, some activities were planned for the kids, and they weren't as bad as he thought they would be. They offered him a good diversion and a good excuse to avoid the women, and some men trying to get his attention. This Ashley woman was especially clingy. Somehow she always managed to get teamed up with him, no matter what activities he chose. So when someone asked for a volunteer to get the dinner ready, he jumped on the opportunity to get away from her. It was better than picking up wood for the fire, with at least ten kids following him, or help the others carve some ugly forms into a wooden piece.

Around dinner time, all the kids were seated. They had set up tables for three to five kids.

Lucifer looks for Trixie but doesn't find her. He gets to one of the tables.

"Has anyone seen Beatrice?"

"She's over there." One of the kids said, pointing at her.

Lucifer walks over to her, not willing to shout to talk to her.

"Child, it's time for dinner. If you wanna fully enjoy what I cooked, it has to eaten hot."

"I'm not hungry." She replies, not looking up at him.

"Since when?" He jokes back. When he doesn't get a reply, he sits down beside her. "Is everything alright?"

She avoids his question. "Can you take me back home?"

"After all you went through to get there?" He asks, curious. "Why?"

She finally looks at him, her eyes filled with anger. "Because it stinks here! I don't like it. Besides Tina isn't even here!" She bites back.

"Mind your tone, Child." He replies. Then he sees her eyes are red and a bit puffy. He softens. "Alright. Out with it, Offspring! What happened?"

"Nothing." She says.

"Don't lie to me. What happened?"

She looks back at him. "They happened." She says, pointing at the same kids who answered Lucifer a minute ago. He remains silent. "They made fun of me, you and Mom again. They said I was a big fat liar. One of them even said you were a manwhore and said he was going to put it all over the Internet." She balls her fists. "I want to hit them so hard. But I promised Mom I wouldn't…" She looks at him again. "Can you take me home now?"

"And let them be right?" He ruffles her hair. "No way. I'll take care of it, Beatrice." He stands up. "Now go sit down and eat something."

"Promise?"

"My word is my bound." He replies. "But maybe it's best if this stays between us."

Trixie nod and heads over to sit at one of the tables, casting a mean look at the other kids. Lucifer follows her and sits down at the table. The four kids look back at him

"Mind if I sit here?" He asks.

"Whatever!" One of them replied.

"How kind of you." He says ironically. He stares at the four of them for a few seconds. Apart from Beatrice and his soon-to-be-born offspring, kids were indeed a taxing burden. "So I hear you refuse to believe what Beatrice says?"

"She's weird anyway!" One of them says.

"She doesn't have any proof about what she says. It's all in her head." Another one adds.

"And her dad is a liar and a rotten cop." The last one completes. "My Dad says everything she, her dad or mom says is a lie anyway."

Lucifer takes a deep breath. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you your father is wrong." His voice is low. "I'm afraid I don't have any horns or tail to offer as proof. But I assure you there's a special place reserved for kids like you in Hell. I mean, four against one, how brave of you!" He finishes, flashing his eyes for barely a second at the four bullies.

They all stand up and run to their parents, as Lucifer watches them, rather proud of himself. Trixie stands and joins him.

"I believe a table just opened up. Care to join me, Urchin?"

She hugs him and sits down beside him. "You're gonna do great." She tells him before digging into her plate.

"We'll see." He simply replies, grabbing his own fork.

His peace is short-lived. He sees Ashley walking towards him.

"Mr Morningstar?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a word with you? In private?"

He rubs his temples before he stands up. "Lead the way."

They walked until they reach the other end of the camp, all eyes on them. Ashley puts her hand on his arm.

"Lucifer," She starts. "I can call you Lucifer, right?" He nods. "I understand why Trixie would indulge in her fantasy given your name. And I know teasing her because she is different is wrong, but they're just kids." She continues. "Did you have to scare them like this?" She looks at her son, sitting on her chair, still frightened. "I don't know what trick you used, but as the grown-up, you shouldn't lie and encourage her in her delusions."

"I DO NOT lie, and neither does Beatrice!" He says, his voice cold. "As for the four of them, it serves them right. Maybe next time they'll think twice before picking four against one on another kid." He replies, now angry.

"There's no need to get angry, Lucifer." She replies, her hand moving on his forearm, going up. "I feel a lot of pent-up anger and frustration in you. Some troubles at home, maybe? You know I'm here for you in any way you want." Her voice drops low.

"Everything is fine at home, Ashley. And I don't need any help!" He answers. "Now if we're done here, can I go back and finish my dinner, or are you going to put me on a time-out?"

"Of course not." She smiles at him, still not getting the message. "We're not ten anymore. Let's go back and put these little monsters to bed." She winks at him.

 _A few hours after bedtime - The same campsite_

So after all the Devil survived his first night among those horrid creatures named children. It hadn't been easy, especially after what happened with Trixie and the other kids. It had taken more or less an hour to calm them down and Lucifer had indeed been put on a time-out, but he survived, and without killing anyone. After weighing his different options, he decided against sharing a tent with the other dads and prefered sleeping outside by the fire in the deck chair he brought with him. He looks at his phone - just out of curiosity - checking if he has any new messages. His face lights up as he sees a text from Chloe wishing him good night and asking how it went. He types his answer and almost hit send until he notices the time - almost midnight. He cancels his message, keeping it for later, knowing she'd probably be asleep by now, not willing to wake her up. According to the doctor's advice, she needed as much sleep as possible, and without him there to keep her awake with his sinful ideas, she had probably tucked in for the night around 10:30 pm, right after she sent him the text.

Just as he puts his phone back in his pocket, his mind goes over the many ways he could have kept her awake until the middle of the night. Some very explicit imaged invade his mind - Chloe on the counter, on the couch, on his piano, both of them teasing each other, before getting to the main course and the grand finale, before going at it again after a short nap. Given their last aborted one on one moment, he finds himself hard in a blink. Blame it on the perks of being monogamous. The old him would probably have shagged a random stranger from his club to release the tension. He shakes his head, trying to make his erection go down but to no avail. Each time he tries to think of something else, somehow his mind always ends up with Chloe either pleasuring him or being on the receiving end of his ministrations and the many things they'd do to each other.

His hand subconsciously rest on his now growing bulge and slowly rubs it, looking to relieve the tension there, until he remembers where he is at the moment. He lets out a low frustrated sigh and finally stands up, walking towards the forest surrounding the camp, looking for a spot where he can be on his own, helping his current situation along. He walks for about two to three minutes into the woods until he reaches a small clearing with a big stone which would hide him a bit, and at the same time, give him the light of the moon. His left hand reaches down to rub the front of his suit trousers for a moment, before applying more pressure as he feels his desire rising. He closes his eyes, recalling how Chloe's touch feels on him.

He moans low as he feels Chloe's hand cupping him there, just like she did during their interrupted lunch a few days back. His right hand deftly opens up his shirt, freeing the access to his nipples and toned abs. He trails his fingers over his skin, alternating between a soft touch and a light scratch, his fingers lingering on his most sensitive areas of his upper body. His left hand simultaneously moves to his belt buckle and opens it along with the zipper of his trousers. He sighs as he feels his hard-on almost free. His suit pools at his ankles and he doesn't even bother to step out of them. His eyes are still closed and he lets out a moan as he cups himself more firmly over his silk boxer shorts, now able to almost take himself fully in hand through his underpants. He starts to go up and down slowly, enjoying the friction of the silk on his sensitive skin there.

He picks up his pace just a bit, taking in a deep breath, as he still pictures Chloe's hand there, torturing him deliciously. After a few more strokes, his breathing becomes ragged and he breathes out her name in a low whisper. But soon, the last barrier of closing is bothering him and he needs more, seeking skin-on-skin contact. In a blink, his boxer shorts join his trousers in a woosh and his left hand is almost immediately glued back to his rock-hard length, starting a slow rhythm again as his right hand leaves his nipple to go down his torso, over his thigh, before going up and playing with his balls, trying to delay the inevitable. He lets a louder moan, slowly but surely heading towards his peak. He stops for a second as he pictures her on her knees in front of him. "She's impossible! Even when she's not there, she's there. And she said I was the walking heroin." He quickly thinks, before drifting back into the fantasy he created.

He now has his erection fully in his grasp, his pace getting faster. He rests his thumb on the head of his engorged member, spreading his pre-cum to help the stroking along, using the moist to make his fantasy of Chloe on her knees in front of him more alive. He imagines her mouth lightly blowing over his tip, before running her tongue over the head and taking him in her mouth as his hand go down his length, spreading the pre-cum along. His movements are now more hurried, more pressing as he nears his release. His breath is now and he moans loudly as he feels the tingling sensation of his orgasm spreading in his lower belly before zeroing on the base of his cock as he feels his hot release on his fingers, breathing out Chloe's name and few other swear words - not all in English - in a low moan. He strokes his member a few more times, prolonging his orgasm as long he can until his manhood and his breathing are back to normal.

He keeps his eyes closed as he slowly comes back down to Earth and reaches for this boxer shorts at his feet. He stops his movement mid-way as he sees a woman in her mid-forties, holding a phone to him, looking flushed and hungry. She puts the phone away and takes a tentative step toward the Devil. Lucifer nonchalantly finishes to put his pants and trousers back on and buttons up his shirt, not at all phased at being caught pleasuring himself in the middle of the woods. The woman stops his hands as he gets dressed. He chuckles.

"You know.." She says trailing her fingers over his arm. "Lucifer, all you had to was ask if you needed someone to help you release some tension. I'm more than happy to help. I've heard the rumours about you from the other moms. They say you can go all night." She winks at him.

"I assure you they're not just rumours." He tells her, stopping her fingers. The woman frowns. "Look, Ashley," He starts. "I'm flattered, and I'm glad you enjoyed the peep-show, and under other circumstances, I would have jumped on the occasion of having a milf such as you in my bed," He buttons up his shirt and rolls up his sleeves once again. "But I'm afraid I'm off the market."

"So it's a no?"

"I believe that's what I meant, Darling." He smirks at her.

"But no one says no to me." She replies.

"Well, there's a first time for everything darling. I haven't had the need to take myself in hands like this for ages, and yet look at me." He starts to walk away but turns at the last minute. "Just out of curiosity, how did you know I was here? Was I too loud?"

"Ethan woke me up, saying he saw you leave into the woods and since you didn't come back, I decided to look for you to make sure nothing had happened to you." She closes the distance between them again. "I mean it would have been a shame if anything happened to you out there, with no one to hear us." She says, playing with the hem of her pyjama top. "I have many skills." She finishes, the straps of her shoulders dropping off.

Lucifer takes the two straps and brings them back on her shoulders. "I believe I already gave you my answer, Dear. And I don't like to repeat myself." He starts to walk away. "If you need any visual aid, feel free to use the footages you took. Have a good night." He ends the conversation and heads back into the woods to get back to the camp, leaving all this behind, or at least he thought so at the time.

 _The next morning - Same place - Around 6 am_

Lucifer awoke with the first rays of sunlight, mentally readying himself for the day to come. He enjoyed his last moment of peace, before the kids woke up one by one, a noisy chattering invading his peace.

When Trixie gets out of her tent, she makes her way to Lucifer.

"Morning." She greets him.

"Good morning to you too, Child."

"Can you take me home?"

"So we're still on this?" He asks. The girl nods.

"I don't like it here. Please take me home." She sits by his side. "I wanted to spend some time with Tina here. She's my BFF. But she was grounded. I'm bored! But if you want to stay, I could always call Mom."

"No need to get your mother involved. Besides, she's busy." He grabs his coffee. "I'll tell you what."

"What?" She teases him.

He chuckles. At least she was in a better mood than yesterday. "You spend the morning doing all the weird stuff planned and if by lunch you still want to leave, then I'll bring you home." He extends his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Trixie agrees.

Lucifer spent the rest of the morning on his own, avoiding the other kids and parents. He had finally managed to get some peace and quiet, He was lying down, almost asleep, when he feels someone tug at his sleeve. He opens his eyes, clearly annoyed.

"What?" He says. Then he sees Trixie and Chloe. "So I take it the activities didn't suit you? I thought we made a deal…"

"I didn't call her." She quickly replies. "She wants to talk to you. Later!" She finishes, heading back to the group and leaving them alone.

"I see." He says, more to himself.

Then he takes the not-so-happy-and-yet-not-angry face of the woman in front of him. He stands up and kisses her. He frowns when she doesn't respond the way she usually does. Yet her body language screamed aroused. "You okay?" he asks.

She avoids his question. "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

"Well of course." He smiles at her. "I know just the place." He adds, taking her hand in his and leading her away from camp until he reaches the small clearing he was at last night. Before he can say anything, Chloe shows him her phone, with a screenshot of the video with the following subtitle "I had fun last night. He's one hell of a lover!", followed by the whole video.

"Care to explain?"

"Isn't the video self-explanatory?" He grins at her.

"Lucifer…" She replies her voice low, and a bit pissed.

"Joke aside, nothing happened." She quirks her eyebrows. "I meant nothing happened with her." He smiles at her. "As for the rest, I was too far gone in my little fantasy of you to notice her until the end."

"Promise?"

"You have my word, Love!" He grins. "As you've probably noticed, it's not her name I'm grunting at the end." She blushes. "So you've noticed…" He finishes taking a step towards her.

"That's not the point!" She answers, all too quickly.

"Au contraire!" He's now very close to her. "Did you like it? Seeing me all flushed and coming undone at the mere thought of your mouth around me?"

"I…" She starts.

"No need to be ashamed, Love." He whispers, as he takes the phone from her hands and looks at it. "I have to admit that I look very enticing in the video. The moonlight does wonder to my silhouette." He ends, starting the video.

Chloe can't help but stare at the screen. Lucifer lets the video go on for a few moments before he pauses it. Chloe looks at him, a bit disappointed. He gives her one of these grins.

"Why look when you can have the real thing, Dear." He puts his hands on her hips. "Or would you rather have the live version of last night." He teases her further, walking her backwards until her back hits the stone. He opens his mouth to speak but she silences him with a kiss.

"Do you ever shut up?" She tells him, pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

"I admit I could put my wicked mouth to better use." He replies.

She turns them around, so he's now the one backed up against the rock. He frowns as he feels his shirt rubbing against the stone.

"Please mind the shirt. It's Prada!"

Her hand cups him, while the other one rubs his nipple through the shirt. He moans lowly.

"You were saying?" She teases him.

"Nothing." He breathes out before cupping her ass, and locking one of her legs behind his thigh, bringing her closer, and yet not close enough to release the pressure. Lucifer smirks at her.

Chloe slaps his shoulder, knowing he won this round, the thought of getting caught heightening the sensation. "Just shut up and stop teasing, Lucifer!" She quickly opens up his shirt, eager to feel his skin under her fingers.

"All you had to do was ask, Love." He replies a huge grin on his face, leading her a bit further away to a place where they would be more hidden from view. He deftly opens up her shorts and pulls them down along with her panties, following them until his knees hit the ground. He takes in her very aroused state and licks his lips. He lightly trails his middle finger, parting her with the lightest pressure possible. Her hands drop to his hair as he brings one of her legs on his shoulder. She guides him to where she needs him and he finally gives in to her desire. He is the Devil after all, and he's all about desires. He gives a long, broad, firm stroke, nuzzling her clit with the tip of his nose on the way down, pressing it. He repeats his movements a few times, increasing the pressure on her love button little by little, rendering her legs weak. Lucifer brings her second leg on his shoulder and Chloe uses the stone against her back to have some leverage against him. Not that she would notice it right now, but lucky for her, the stone against her back is rather smooth. He spreads her legs wider to have more room to work his magic. He seals his lips on her again and pauses his finger at her entrance. He enters her slowly, pausing at each knuckle, teasing her. He pulls it out and licks it, his eyes locking with hers. Then he repeats his action again, going faster each time. Before she can get used to him, he adds a second digit, his mouth still on her clit, bringing her higher and higher, until she almost reaches the summit. Right before she does, he stops all his movements and pulls out entirely.

"What the Hell, Lucifer!" She whines. "I'm not in the mood to be teased!" She almost threatens him.

"I know, Love." He answers as he pulls her feet down on the ground again, going up her body until he reaches the crook of her neck. He opens up her shirt in the process, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her chest. "But I want to be buried deep inside you when you fall into this blissful pit of endless pleasure." He adds, his slacks finally dropping to his ankles. He positions himself at her entrance and enters her slowly. She wraps her legs around his hips and urges him on, seeking her release. He finally thrusts in and out of her, slowly at first, before speeding up, looking to reach his own end as well. She grips his shoulders hard and she feels her orgasm take over and she clenches hard around him, burying her head in the crook of his neck to muffle the pornographic sounds coming out of her mouth, bringing the Devil with her. They remain just as they are until their breathing gets back to normal, and until her legs can support herself. Chloe chuckles as she touches the ground again.

"What?"

"That was a special kind of morning sex."

"It's not over yet, Love." He says, kissing her. "Just wait until we get back to Lux." He lets go of her, gathers their clothes and they make themselves presentable again.

They walk back to camp, both smiling. Ashley almost assaults them when they get back.

"Took you long enough!" She says, looking for any sign of tension between them.

He gives Chloe a knowing smile. "Yeah!" He replies. "We had quite a few things to work out. And I think we're not done discussing yet." He winks at Chloe. "Thanks for the footage, by the way. We loved it!" Lucifer finishes.

Trixie interrupts whatever Ashley was about to say, and for once, Lucifer is glad for the interruption.

"Can we go home now?"

Chloe looks at Ashley and smiles widely. "With pleasure, Monkey." She winks at Lucifer. "You coming?" Lucifer chuckles and but doesn't reply. "Dan took the first part of my shift so I could get there, but I have to go back. Meet you back at the precinct?"

"With pleasure." He says, giving her one last kiss, chaste and yet full of promises.

 _A few days later - LAPD Precinct_

Chloe had just closed a very difficult case involving a child about Trixie's age. She feels the compulsive need to call her daughter. She dials Dan from her office phone.

"Espinoza."

"Hi, Dan." She says. "Can I talk to Trixie? I called her phone but she's on voice mail."

"What do you mean you want to talk to her? Isn't she with you?"

"Why would she be? You were supposed to pick her up from school."

"Didn't you get my text. I was called for an emergency and I asked you to pick her up."

"My phone isn't working anymore."

"What happened?"

"I was at Lucifer's on his balcony and he came up behind me…"

"I don't want to know." He stops her. "Where is Trixie?"

"My phone fell in the water." She looks for the school's number on her computer. "Hold on, I'm calling the school." A few moments pass. "The school says someone wearing a leather jacket picked her up. But since she wasn't the one here when it happened, she doesn't have more information."

"I'm on my way."

"I'll call Lucifer. Maybe he knows something."

The next twenty minutes were pure Hell for Chloe. She dialled over and over Lucifer's, then Trixie's number, always hitting voicemail. She breathes a sigh of relief as he sees Lucifer walking in with Trixie at his side, a leather jacket on. He's soon joined by Dan. Chloe rushes to her daughter and hugs her.

"Thank God, you're fine. I was so worried." Then she turns to Lucifer, letting her frustration and fear explode. "What the Hell were you thinking, Lucifer?"

"Yeah Man, what were you thinking?" Dan repeats.

Lucifer looks at them, not believing their reactions. "You were not there when you were supposed to be, Douche!" He looks at Chloe. "As for the why, the school called me to come and pick Beatrice up. Or rather Ashley did." He huffs. "And I sent you a text."

"You broke my phone yesterday!" She answers.

"I did no such thing!" He defends himself. "It fell in the jacuzzi last night when I surprised you. Is it my fault you weren't holding it properly." His voice rises a little at the unjustified attack from Chloe. "And I apologised and said I would take care of it."

"Like you took care of these four kids back at camp?"

"How?" He asks, stunned that Chloe would know about this, also surprised by her comment, which was completely unrelated to the phone issue. Then he looks at Trixie. The small girl looks away.

"Sorry." She mumbles. "I didn't mean to, but she asked me a lot of questions, and…"

"Trixie, you have nothing to be sorry for," Chloe tells her daughter. Lucifer says something inaudible. "Don't take this out on her."

"I'm not." He answers, feeling the anger rising as well. "You're the one getting all weird and emotional about a phone."

"I'm not being emotional!" She bites back. "And since when does Ashley have your number anyway?" She asks, remembering what he said earlier.

"I don't know and I don't care. One of the other moms I had over at Lux probably gave it to her." He dismisses her comment. He looks over at Trixie covering her ears and thinks back on the first time he met her when it was Chloe and Dan arguing. "Maybe we should move this somewhere else, I think it's unbecoming for the Spawn."

Chloe looks over at Trixie and feels a wave of guilt assaulting her, realising Lucifer was right, which makes her even angrier. She grabs his sleeve and pulls him into the nearest empty interrogation room. She slams the door behind them.

Lucifer turns to her. "Alright! What's your problem?" He asks, harsher than he meant to.

"My problem is that you've slept with half of the school and apparently LA!" He looks at her puzzled. "And I'm gonna get fat and ugly and they're still gonna try and get you into their beds, and I hate this!" She finishes, her eyes getting all watery. "And I hate those fucking hormones!"

Lucifer's eyes soften and his anger disappears when he sees her face. He takes her face in his hands, looking deep into her eyes. "First of all, let me point out that you walked into this knowing my past life and my rather active nightlife." She glares at him. He chuckles. "Second, they were just one-night stands, physical pleasure, some of them weren't even this great." He jokes. When he realises his try is inconclusive, he switches his angle. "With you it's different. You make me want things I never thought I could have, nor wanted." He gives her a soft smile. "A single fight with you is worth a hundred of these sex experiences. Those mornings I wake up beside you have no price. I wouldn't, nor could I go back to what I had before." He touches her cheek, wiping away the tears. "They're part of my past and I can't change that, but you Chloe, Jane Decker is my future. And no matter how crazy you act, I'm not going anywhere!"

New tears come to her eyes. "Do you mean it?" She asks.

"Every single word." Then her dam breaks and the tears flow again. "Darling, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine." She quickly replies, hugging him. "It's the hormones."

"So we're okay?"

"Yeah." She says, her eyes changing to a darker blue. She opens the door, but instead of heading back to her office, she pulls him into the utility closet and pushes him against the door.

"The hormones again?" He teases her.

"Shut up!" She replies, crashing her lips on his, her hands fumbling with his belt. They make-out for a few minutes, Chloe finally reaching for his zipper. Lucifer stops her movements and brings her hands back to his chest. Chloe looks at him, wondering why he stopped her.

"Am I already this ugly?" She asks, her mood shifting once more.

"Not a chance." He quickly reassures her, bringing her hand to his crotch to make her feel just what she does to him. She opens her mouth. "Love." He continues. "I'd love nothing more than to continue this with you, but I think our absence might get noticed and given how we left, it might be a good idea to let them know you haven't killed me yet." He jokes. "But I'll be waiting for you tonight at the penthouse once your shift is over. If I remember correctly the Douche has Beatrice tonight." His voice drops low. "And I promise you, there will be no interruption." He finishes before exiting the closet.

Chloe watches him walk away, enjoying the view before she heads back for her office. She smiles at her daughter.

"Here Mom, Lucifer forgot to give you this." She says as she hands her a box, hugging her before leaving with Dan.

"Thanks." She says, opening it up. She smiles as she sees the brand new phone Lucifer promised her.

She switches it on but quickly hides it away, furiously blushing, as she sees the lock screen picture he chose. It's a screenshot of the video Ashley made, cut from the waist down. Only a very quick view was enough to get her fully aroused again. His is shirt open, eyes closed, head thrown back in complete rapture. She doesn't need to imagine the rest as she recalls the video and the lovely sounds he made, then she flashes to what they did there as well. She looks around before switching the screen of the phone on. He was right, the moonlight does wonder to his silhouette. The beep of a new SMS brings her out of her daydream, the wonderful lock screen switching on again. She quickly opens the text. Of course, it's from Lucifer.

"So how did you like my surprise?"

She doesn't give him a straight answer. "See you in…"She looks at her watch. "two hours and forty-three minutes."

She puts the phone on her desk, in do-not-disturb mode and face down, counting the minutes until the end of her shift.

 _So I know I was a bit mean in the last chapter ;)._

 _Enjoy the chapter. Hope you forgive me ;)_

 _Thanks again so much for all the kudos, likes, comments and all :D._

 _By the way, Lucifer was saved last night! Finally! Still can't believe it but it's true_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Chloe checks her watch again, clearly getting bored and more impatient as the minutes go by. Thirty more minutes and she'd finally be free. The taste he left on her lips, as well as the upcoming evening still lingered in her mind. She looks down at her pile of papers once more. For once, she was almost glad she had some paperwork to catch up on because her brain was nowhere near its full potential. She checks her phone and takes a minute to admire the picture in the background. The Lieutenant brings her out of her dream world.

"Decker!" She says. "Eager to go home?"

"Yeah. It's been a long day." She says, starting to tidy her desk.

"Don't forget the office party tonight. There's the new detective arriving and I want every officer to be here. Remember, I want some team dynamic."

"Sh..oot. I forgot about this." She answers. "At what time does it start?"

"7 pm." Chloe fights the urge to roll her eyes. "Look on the bright side. You get to advance on your paperwork." The Lieutenant says before she heads for her office.

"Thanks." She mumbles once her boss is out of hearing range. She starts to write a text to Lucifer to cancel their plan but decides it's better to call him instead. She dials his number. She almost goes to voicemail.

"Well hello, there Love." He greets her, his voice deep. "Almost missed your call. I was having a rather enjoyable shower. Missing me already?" She can hear his grin. "You know that I'm at the penthouse with not much to do at the moment, apart from another shower maybe. So if you ever feel like dropping by early, it's fine by me."

"Yeah." She starts. "About tonight..."

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna have to cancel. I'm sorry." She pauses, trying to understand his reaction. When she feels none, she continues. "There's this welcoming party at the office for the new detective. The Lieutenant said the party would create some sort of team building. The attendance of every detective is mandatory." She takes a breath. "But you're invited, so you could come. You are my partner after all."

"That sounds like a boring party. I think I'll pass on this one." He answers. "It's been a while since I've made myself known in Lux anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She hears a faint smile. "Have a great party."

"See you tomorrow at work?"

"9 am sharp." He answers before hanging up.

A few hours later - A bar near the station

The party, much to Chloe's surprise, wasn't as bad as she thought it was gonna be. Of course, she kinda felt bad for cancelling on Lucifer but the new guy was actually rather charming and interesting, and somehow they clicked instantly. He was divorced, had a kid about Trixie's age, gave up a media career for a more significant one, and she felt he got her. She spent most of the after-work party talking to him, and even agreed to go out for drinks later along with a few other colleagues. As she found out, she had a lot of common interest with this new trainee detective.

Most of the others had left and the ones remaining were almost too drunk to understand anything happening around them. She checks her watch, sending the unspoken message it was time to leave.

"Worried about your kid?"

"No." She replies; "My ex-husband has her for the night and the weekend, but I have a shift tomorrow so I should probably get home."

"I understand." He smiles at her. "See you tomorrow morning then."

"Yeah. See you." She mirrors his smile. "I'll introduce you to Lucifer."

As she walks by to her car, she contemplates for a moment driving over to Lux to surprise Lucifer, and if she was honest with herself, to also get rid of that hornyness she'd felt ever since she stepped into the bar. But she finally decides for the sensible thing and drives home instead. Besides, it was Lucifer after all, and he was probably still down at Lux, partying, or playing the piano and she was rather tired.

 _The next morning - LAPD precinct_

She hurries in as she sees she was already late. It was well past 9:30 am. She heads straight for her desk, expecting the Devil to be waiting for her, legs on her desk, sipping at his coffee or his flask. She feels a bit disappointed as she sees her chair empty, but she still gets to work. After an hour or so, and Lucifer still being a no-show, she decides to call him. He picks up just as his voicemail starts.

"Hi." She says.

"Morning." He replies, his voice empty of any cheerfulness.

"Is everything alright?" She asks, feeling something was most definitely off.

"Yes." He answers, his tone very neutral. "I just have a family situation I need to deal with. I might be unavailable over the coming days."

"Okay." She says. "I don't have much work today and since I worked some extra hours yesterday, I might be able to leave early. I can drop by Lux later today."

"Not a good idea." He hastily replies and she can hear some voices arguing in the back. "I'll call you."

"Are you sure everything is fine?"

"Grand." He says. "Bye Love." Then he hangs up.

Chloe stares at her screen, pondering the idea of calling him back or driving over to Lux to see for herself but she finally decides against it. Instead, she dials Linda's office line.

"Doctor Martin's office, what can I do for you?"

"Hi. I'm Detective Chloe Decker, a friend of hers. Can you please put me through?"

"Oh Morning Chloe." Linda answers. "How are you doing. You sound worried."

"Hey, Linda. Sorry, I thought it was your receptionist."

"She's on sick leave for today." She replies. "What can I do for you?"

"I need your lights on a specific matter."

"A Lucier related matter I take it?" She pauses and waits for her reply but Chloe doesn't answer. "What's happening? Is everything alright with you two?"

"I think so. I'm not sure..."

"Go on."

"We were supposed to see each other last night. It's been a while since we were able to have some alone time together." She pauses. "But I had to cancel at the last minute because of an office party and ever since, he's been distant, almost as if he's holding it against me. He said he has some family issue to deal with, but I don't know. You don't think he could be mad because I cancelled on our date, do you?"

Linda smiles. "First, he waited on you for years, so I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hold it against you if you cancelled at the last minute. And he doesn't lie, so if he told you he had a family thing, it must be the case. Maybe he just doesn't want to get you involved. They are celestial beings. And take it from me, sometimes it's best to not know or be involved."

"Has he said anything to you? I know you got the doctor-patient confidentiality, but I just want to make sure he can talk to someone, even if it's not me."

"To be honest, ever since you two got together, I haven't had a session with him. So I figured everything was going fine between you two." Chloe remains silent. "Would you like me to reach out to him to check if everything is alright?"

"No." She says. "I don't want to sound clingy or anything." She pauses once again. "It's just... I don't want him to go through whatever is happening on his own, and if he trusts you more than he does me to solve his problems, I'm fine with it." The hurt is blatant in her voice.

"Choe." Linda starts. "It's not about trust. Sometimes it's easier to talk to someone you care less about than those you care for the most."

"I know." Chloe says. "It's just frustrating to see him closing me off like this."

"You and I both know how he is. He'll come around. Don't worry. Just give him some time and space to process things at his own pace."

"Thanks, Linda."

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for, right."

"I know. But still. Talk to you later."

The conversation wasn't much but at least Linda managed to ease her mind a bit. She didn't get much time to wonder about it anyway since the new guy got teamed up with her for training purposes. The Lieutenant assigned the new detective to her for the next three weeks, since her regular partner had requested a leave for an unknown time-lapse.

 _A couple of weeks later_

It had been almost two weeks since she had last spoken to Lucifer and she was reaching the end of her patience with the situation. But as she agreed with Linda, she'd give him the necessary time to sort things out and open up to her at his own pace. She had received some texts from him every couple of days, all the same ones, saying things were okay and that he would call her soon. It had been thirteen long days and now, she waited for the second ultrasound check-up Doctor Preach planned. He also wanted to check on the fast heartbeat he noticed during the first one, and she still wasn't sure Lucifer was going to show. At least he didn't mention it in any of his messages. But now was not the time to wonder about it. Her appointment was in forty-five minutes. She softly knocks on the Lieutenant's door.

"Hey Lieutenant, I have my appointment. I should be back in about two or three hours."

"Sure. I'll call you if anything shows up."

She tries once more to call him before she starts the car and when she gets his voicemail for the hundredth time these last days, she settles for a simple text reminding him of the appointment "Hi. Heading for the doctor's appointment for the control ultrasound. See you there?" Then she drives into the LA traffic.

 _Maternity hospital - Short before the appointment_

As soon as Chloe arrives at the check-in desk, the intern directs her to one of the exam room. She's greeted by Preach just a few minutes later.

"Hi, Miss Decker. How are you doing today? No more morning sickness?"

"Nope. Although the hormones have had a mind of their own lately."

"That can happen. Is the father going to joins us?"

"I'm not sure yet."

The doctor feels the tension but doesn't push the matter. "Alright. Let's start without him. He can always catch up later.

She takes off her shirt and sits on the exam table. "Can you record the ultrasound, you know, if he can't make it. He has been rather..."

The door suddenly opens and the intern shows Lucifer in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Doctor."

"It's fine Mr. Morningstar. We were just getting started. Please take a sit."

He sits down beside Chloe. "Hey."

"Hello there." She softly says, a huge weight she didn't know she carried suddenly lifting off her shoulders. "I wasn't sure you were going to make it." She finishes, finally registering his tired features and not-so-neat suit.

"Me neither actually." He replies, his tone somehow missing his usual cockiness. "So what did I miss?" He adds his facade back on. With the white light of the room, Chloe can now see his black eye and a few small cuts on his face.

"Well, you're just in time to find out." Preach says, trying to dissipate the palpable tension in the room. Just like he did for the first ultrasound, he starts to move around over her belly, looking for the tiny being growing inside Chloe, checking for any sign of a problem. After a few minutes, he puts the probe down and wipes Chloe's belly.

"Your baby is in perfect health. It's a bit too soon to give you the gender, and the heartbeat is still a bit fast, but other than that all seems fine. I'll call you to give the new appointment in about ten to fifteen weeks for the last ultrasound and the gender reveal."

"Thank you, Doctor." They both said one after another.

They both exit the examination room and head towards the parking lot until Lucifer pulls Chloe by the arm into an empty room, and locks the door. He brings her flush against him and kisses her desperately, fingers digging deep into her hips, pouring all the pent-up tension of the last weeks into the kiss. Chloe melts under his touch as his fingers look for her skin. He runs his lips and pries them open. She gladly parts them and answers his kiss with equal fervour, one hand tugging at his hair, while the other goes down his back to cup his ass, bringing him even closer. She moans as his fingers finally make contact with her skin. As a result, her nails dig deeper into his ass cheeks. She almost lets out a needy whine when his lips leave her mouth for her neck. But this somehow allows her to gain a bit of coherency and gather her thoughts. She reluctantly moves her hands to rest them on his chest to push him slightly away.

"Lucifer, wait!" She says between breaths. He looks at her, puzzled, his eyes almost red with need. "What happened?"

"Nothing of importance." He dismisses her question, reaching for her lips again, but she avoids him.

"Nothing of importance?" She repeats. "You cut me off for almost two weeks, with barely a text every few days, and you look like you've been in Hell for the last days. And now you expect me not to ask questions?"

"Do you have to ask them now?" He asks, trying to distract her again by taking her earlobe between his teeth, and it almost works.

"Yes." Her lust slowly but surely giving way to anger at his futile attempt to distract her. "You can't just run out on me and fix everything with a quickie in a hospital room."

"Can't we talk after, you know once I'm less..." He looks at his crotch. "... distracted?"

"So you can find an excuse and avoid the issue once again? Not happening!" She says, not leaving any room for a negative answer.

Lucifer takes one last look at her flushed face, swollen lips. Her body screamed arousal and need, and yet her face told a very different story. "Fine." He finally gives in. "The night you called me, after our call, I had a visit from Amenadiel requesting my presence. So I followed him out of curiosity." He shows her the scar of a small cut below his jaw and the rest of a black eye. "Let's just say my response to his request didn't really meet his expectations. After we punched things out, I agreed to his requirements."

"Which were?"

"Apparently, words of your pregnancy somehow reached the rest of my siblings, and they all requested my presence to talk about the "Me-Having-A-Nephilim" situation."

"A nephilim?"

"See, this is why I didn't want to have this conversation now. There are too many things to explain." She looks at him, silently asking him to go on. "Very well. A nephilim is the result when a human and an angel or an archangel procreate." She nods. "So I kindly told them they could shove their ultimatum up their feathered holes, but they refused to let me go until they had reached their decision. So I was on house arrest, in my penthouse, with at least two or three of my brothers making sure I wasn't going anywhere. Which is also why I couldn't call you."

"Didn't you try to break out?"

"I did, a few times actually. As it turns out, I'm out of training and taking two or three of my siblings without a weapon is a bit tricky, especially when they have theirs."

"What did you mean with their decision. Did they hold some sort of council for almost two weeks?"

"A nephilim isn't something that happens very often, especially when I'm concerned. So far, we all thought Michael was the only actually able to have a descendant. But since Dear Old Dad toyed around again, and put you in my path, they decided to wait for His decision to make theirs. As you can guess it never quite reached their angelic ears and after days of waiting, they decided to let me go until they settled on all this." He sighs. "And they left as quickly as they appeared, and now Amenadiel owes me a new bar and a few other pieces of furniture." She looks back at him, worry evident. He gives her a small smile. "Let's just say a trapped and frustrated Devil isn't a good thing for anything remotely breakable around him. Decorators are currently renovating my penthouse so I can leave in it again."

"Lucifer..." She starts, realising the meaning of what he just said. "They're not going to try to hurt me or the baby?"

He simply gives her a small smile but doesn't give her his answer. His eyes simply eyes flash red, he takes a deep breath to get his anger towards his siblings back in check. No one was going to control his life, especially not them.

She recaptures his lips in a loving and tender kiss. "Thank you." She softly says, before kissing him again, this time with lust and passion. Lucifer is quick to respond and soon the need to feel each other's skin lights them up. Lucifer turns them around and roughly pins Chloe on the wall beside the door, growling low, hungrily trailing his lips on the parts of her skin that are uncovered. His hands hastily reach for her jeans, opening them up, his palm cupping her over her panties and rubbing her, despite the tight space to work in. He lets out another growl as he feels her wetness seeping through.

Chloe on her side is about as eager as he is to feel his skin under her fingertips. She makes a quick work of his shirt and lets her fingers wander over his torso as she aims for his slacks, already way too small for comfort. She opens them up and starts to move up and down over his silk boxers. Lucifer moans against her neck and sucks the skin there as his fingers tug at her panties to give him full access to her folds. Just as his fingers reach her entrance, her phone goes off, the ringtone blaring into the empty room, sure to alert all the medical personnel. Lucifer groans out in frustration. Chloe looks at her phone and then back at him, as she takes a step back to leave some space between them.

"It's the Lieutenant. I'm still on the clock. I have to take this." She explains quickly. "Hi, Lieutenant."

"Is your appointment over?"

"I just got out."

"Great." She says. "I just got a call from one of my officers. They have a case and they don't have a detective on site yet. The CSI team is working there and since you're nearby, I'm assigning you the case. You can bring Mr. Morningstar with you. And I'll send the newbie over as well.

"Alright. We're on our way. I'll keep you posted once we get there and once he's there as well." Then she hangs up. She gives a quick kiss to Lucifer before she unlocks the door. "We have a new case."

Lucifer sighs in response but follows her nonetheless. "I'll meet you there. Can you text me the address? The sooner we close this, the sooner we can get back to our reunification celebration."

 _Crime scene - About an hour later._

A tall, dark blond-haired man, sporting a blue Ray-Ban pair of shades welcomes Chloe as she approaches the yellow police line.

"Hey, Chloe."

"Hey, Jo." She replies. "Did you get home okay last night?"

"I did." he walks in front of her. "Here, let me." He says as he lifts up the yellow tape. When Lucifer arrives, he drops the tape and stops him. Lucifer huffs as he touches his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Sir, but you can't walk this way. There is an on-going crime scene investigation."

Lucifer removes his hand from his shoulder and looks him straight back into his eyes. "Who do you think you are? I'm..."

Chloe quickly jumps in to defuse the situation before things get out of hands. Lucifer was on edge and frustrated, which wasn't a good combo, at least for the one on the other side. She puts her hand on the new guy's shoulder. "It's alright, Joe. He's my partner." She smiles at Lucifer. "Lucifer, meet Joe, the new detective."

"Nice to meet you, Lucifer." He says, lifting up the tape once again.

"So you're Joe?"

"Judas Joe Bethlee." He says, extending his hand. "People call me Joe. Somehow, my first name disturbs them." He says, smiling. "I just got transferred here and the Lieutenant teamed me up with Chloe until I get a more permanent partner."

"I'm Lucifer Morningstar."

"I guess you understand why I changed my name." He jokes, trying to start a conversation.

"No. I don't." He shakes his hand. "But I agree, Judas is a weird name."

"Says the guy named Lucifer." He walks forward. "Your record is rather impressive, I have to say."

"How do you know?"

"Chloe talks a lot about you. And your reputation precedes you." He says.

"I see." He says. "Well don't get used to it. The Detective already has a partner." He finishes.

"Who disappeared for the last two weeks. But whatever you say, Lucifer." He says before walking over the CSI Team.

Chloe catches up to Lucifer before he enters the house. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just don't like him. That's all."

"He's nice. I promise. Just like you, he has layers." He mumbles something before walking off. She grabs his arm. "You do know that not everyone out there is out to get you, right."

"Still, something's off about him."

"He's a nice guy."

"Why are you defending him." He counters.

"I'm not. I'm just saying, give him a chance. Maybe he'll surprise you."

"We'll see." He simply says before walking on.

Ella is the one to break the awkward silence between Chloe, Lucifer and Joe.

"Hey, guys." She cheerfully greets them. "How are you all doing?"

"Hey, Ella." Chloe says. "What do you have?"

"So not great I take it?" She says, more to herself. "I have a weird-ass murder. The victim was probably killed in the living-room with a blunt object, probably a spur-of-the-moment kind of weapon."

"Meaning, the killer knew the victim."

"Exactly. Then he dragged her all the way to the kitchen to make it look like she fell on the corner of the counter and died by accident. But I can tell you that whoever did this is NOT a pro. he tried to clean up the blood but a lot of it is still in the living room, so he won't be too hard to find."

"Okay."

Lucifer looks around the room. "Seems to me like this whole thing is going to be a piece of cake. So if my services are no longer required, I have other things to attend to."

"I'll call you later. We got unfinished business." Chloe adds, only for his ears.

"How about I'll drop by around 7 pm later today?"

"Deal." She teases him.

 _Chloe's place - A bit after 7 pm._

Lucifer was a bit late. Amenadiel decided to drop by and annoy him as usual. But at least this time he was alone and Lucifer was able to get rid of him rather easily. He parks in front of her place and makes his way to her door, eager to go on with what they started back at the hospital. He knocks on the door and lets himself in without waiting for her answer. He walks towards her bedroom when he doesn't see her in the living-room. He freezes when he hears a loud wail coming from what seems to be Trixie's room. He briskly walks over there and finally sees the source of the noise.

"I thought the doctor said you weren't due for another few months." He tells Chloe, as he sees her holding a small infant in her arms.

She turns to him. "That isn't our child." She replies.

"Then why on Earth would you have one at the moment?"

"The officers found him at the crime scene and until the social services could find any relatives, someone had to take care of this poor scared baby girl. So I offered."

"Why would you do this?" He asks, not angry, just not getting the point of all this.

"I also thought it could be a good way to familiarize yourself with what having a kid means, see first hand before the baby is born."

"So like a training dummy?"

"Except this one breaks easily." She replied, not sure if he was being serious or not. "Why don't you get something to drink from Maze's stock while I put her to bed. We can start your teachings when she wakes up." She smiles.

"Don't mind if I do." He says, leaving the room, still eyeing the small child with suspicion.

About half an hour later - Chloe's place

Lucifer was bored out of his mind. There was nothing to his taste to read and after staring for about five minutes at Trixie's drawings, he took out his phone only to find out it was out of power. "Well, there goes my only source of entertainment." He sighs. "I guess that leaves you and me, dearest friend." He tells the bottle of Bourbon in hands. After half an hour, the bottle is finished and he decides to go check on her. He walks silently up to Trixie's room and encircles her waist bringing her close to his torso, his lips on her skin.

"What's taking so long." He tells her. "I almost got bored to death down there..."

She turns around and untangles herself from him and cuts his sentence short. "Shhhhh!"

"Did you just shush me?" He asks, shocked.

"I just finally got her to sleep, so unless you want to wait for another thirty minutes or so, you should be quiet." She whispers to him.

"I can be very quiet if needed." He teases her. "The real question being, can you?" He continues, dropping a wet kiss on her exposed shoulder, his hands already snaking under her top and towards her bra, which was missing, apparently. He smirks against her skin. His other wanders south, playing with the hem of her jeans. Chloe pushes back against him and feels him hardening fast against her ass cheeks. She can't help the low moan that exits her lips, her arousal increases the more his fingers travel her skin, applying more pressure, his urgency starting to show. She decides to tease him a bit and wiggles her ass against him, rubbing him. His reaction, however, takes her by surprise. He suddenly turns her around, pinning her against the nearest wall, towering over her.

"Today isn't the day to tease me." He growls out, his eyes flashing red for a moment. "Not after what happened lately." He finishes, capturing her lips in a very intense kiss, filled with his frustration of the last days.

"Is it now?" She replies, seeing a side of him he rarely let out. She feels his hand in her pants, almost reaching under her panties. She stops his movement. "Not here." She simply says as she pulls him by his jacket to get him out of the room and towards her own bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. As soon as she closes her door, the Devil is on her again, lifting up her shirt, his kisses fiery, the beast inside him almost loose. Chloe happily returns his kiss, once the surprise of his reaction passes. So far, the sex between them had been very good, but somehow tender, vanilla - as he calls it - angry once, but he always put her pleasure first. But this time, it felt different. He wasn't in control anymore, his movements, touches were rougher, firmer, almost as if he was willing to let the Devil in him take over. She had felt the urgency and the frustration in the hospital room but this was different. Chloe could feel the raw, untamed lust in each of his strokes, touches, and this only heightens her arousal. Chloe tries to reach the bulge in his pants but he stops her before she gets there. He takes both her hands and brings them over her head, pinning them on the wall. She feels his free hand roam over her shoulders, then over her breasts, cupping them and teasing them before he brings it to cup her ass.

He stops there for a moment, enjoying the feel of her curves underneath his fingertips, before he trails further down her leg and brings it behind his. Chloe locks her ankle behind his thigh, using the wall as leverage and he comes even closer to her. He starts to thrust against her, his now very erect member rubbing over all the right places, hitting her clit on the way up with each thrust, sending a jolt of electricity shooting through the both of them, even with their clothes on. But soon, it's not enough and he needs to feel her skin. He quickly discards her jeans down her leg, bringing her underwear with them. Chloe steps out of them, her wrists still trap in his left hand at the top of her head, stretching her to her full length. She takes hold of his lips and he responds in a bruising kiss. She lets out a rather loud moan as he rubs himself against her more firmly, his still clad member sending shivers and a fresh wave of pleasure. He releases her hands and almost rips out her top, sending a few buttons flying in the room. As his right-hand goes down to her centre, his left cups one of her breasts, while his mouth sucks on the other greedily. His fingers go up and down her slit, spreading her arousal, coaxing his fingers before he enters one digit. He thrusts a few time, relishing in the small whines she lets out, before quickly adding a second one, pumping rather fast now.

Chloe puts her recently freed hand to good use and opens up his shirt, her fingers roaming over his chest. She goes to push it off his shoulders but his hands are otherwise occupied she leaves it on and reaches for his slacks instead, opening them up and freeing his cock, now fully hard and demanding release. She strokes him a few times in rhythm with his thrusts before Lucifer groans and stops her fingers, his slacks somehow still holding on to his hips. He grabs her hips and aligns himself with her before entering her in one long firm upward stroke, going as deep as he can in their position. Chloe tightens her lock on his hips while leaning on the wall for balance as he starts pumping in and out of her with increasing speed. Chloe tries to keep up but soon realises that apart from holding on for the ride, there's not much she can do, so she relocates her hands behind his neck and holds on tight. She does, however, squeeze her inner walls around him from time to time. Lucifer growls out each time she feels her tightening around him. Then something snaps in him and the last remnants of his self-control disappear. He pulls out and lifts her to drop her on the bed. His eyes fully turn red as he comes closer to Chloe, walking up to her like a lion would do with his next dinner.

"Flip over." He simply says, his voice commanding, deep and lustrous.

Chloe does as he asks and flips on her stomach, face down on the mattress. Before she or her brain has the necessary time to comprehend what's happening, she feels Lucifer now fully sheathed inside her, this new angle allowing him to go deeper. He starts to pump in and out again, her clit rubbing on the mattress on each thrust down, increasing the sensation. He suddenly lifts up her hips, to get more control and go deeper. Chloe can feel his ragged breath on her skin and she feels him nearing his peak as his thrust grow in speed and become less and less controlled. She meets him with each one until she can't anymore, her own release threatening her. Lucifer is now gripping her hips, slamming into her, his fingers sure to leave a mark on her alabaster skin. After a few more strong thrusts he finally comes deep inside her, pinning her on the mattress, his body on top of her, a low growl and some unknown language accompanying his orgasm. As he reaches the end of his release, he shifts fully into his devil form before switching back.

Chloe feels her climax approaching as well and she brings her fingers to her clit to give her the final push to follow Lucifer right after. Lucifer feels her walls squeezing him hard and continues his thrust until he softens entirely. Then he pulls out and lies on his back beside her, catching his breath, slowly coming down from his heights.

Chloe curls up to his side and smuggles his chest. She looks at him.

"Well, that was an intense new experience."

Lucifer doesn't reply but simply trails his fingers up and down her sides, still enjoying his post-orgasm bliss. Chloe winces slightly as he reaches her hips. He smirks.

"It might leave a mark for a few days." He says.

"Don't worry about it." Chloe says.

"I'm not." He replies. "From what I saw, you enjoyed it as much as I did."

His fingers trail up until he reaches her breasts ready to go another round. Chloe strokes his soft member and gets it at half-mast in a minute. "If I'm honest with you, the whole Devil change was kind of a turn on."

He finally kicks his pants all the way down and throws his shirt somewhere in the room. "So you crave the Devil in me?"

"Wouldn't say crave but it's nice to see you let go. This side of you who just claims who or what he wants does things to me, as long as it's me you're claiming."

"I see." He flips them over. "So which one do you desire now? The Vanilla Lucifer or the real me."

"Not sure..." She teases him back.

"Dealer's choice I see." He answers, his hard-on resting against her folds, eyes flaming up. He starts to rub himself against her once more, getting more than ready for round two until he hears another wail. He stops. "Again?"

"Well, babies have needs, Lucifer." Chloe says, entangling herself from him.

"I heard it's recommended to let them cry before running to their every beck and call."

"Not when they are this small." She says.

"But you don't always run to your offspring when she's calling for you. At least not in an instant."

"Trixie is ten, she can wait a bit. And her needs are different." She replies.

"What about my needs?" He answers, his need clearly evident.

"That's called being a parent." She tells him. "Now get up and come with me, I'll show you."

"So being a parent means no sex life?"

"No, it doesn't. It just means your child's needs come first."

"How did you deal with the interruptions back in the days?" He asks.

"Just ignore it." She quickly says, now in full parent mode, already putting her clothes back on.

"I can't just ignore it!" Then another loud wail is heard. "Never mind, it's almost gone now. Are you sure babies don't have any special abilities?"

"No, they don't." She replies, almost out of patience. "Now get up." She throws him his boxer shorts.

 _Chloe's Place - Later_

Chloe had since then picked up the little girl and was rocking her back and forth. Lucifer remained a bit further from them, not sure how he fitted into the picture. The baby had finally calmed down, giving Chloe just enough time to hand her over to Lucifer so she could get the food ready.

"Here, hold her for a second." Lucifer looks back at her, perplexed. Chloe took this as a sign of fear. "Don't worry, she's not gonna bite you." She teases him.

"I know she's gonna bite me, but why do you need to hold her. Can't you just put her back in the crib?"

"It's easy, don't worry." She tries. "I'll walk you through it."

Lucifer huffs but finally agrees and takes out his hands from his pockets. Chloe softly puts the little girls in his arms.

"See." She says. "Easy. Just make sure you keep your hand behind her head."

Lucifer keeps the baby up in his arms, bringing the baby closer to his chest until she tries to suck on his nipple. "Ok, this isn't pleasant at all." He tells himself. Then he wrinkles his nose in disgust and puts her back in he crib once he realises where the smell comes from. He goes to find Chloe. As he enters the kitchen, he finds her getting the bottle ready with the powdered milk. Chloe slightly jumps as she hears him come in.

"You scared me!" She takes in his face. "Is everything alright?"

"There is a repulsing smell coming out of the tiny human." He simply says. "I wanted to let you know so you can do what mothers do." He finishes.

"Right." She says, holding back a laugh, wondering how it was possible to know so much about the process of creating children and so little about how they work. She steps into the room and takes the baby in her arms. "Ouh!" She says. "And it's a nasty one." She jokes.

She takes out the pack of diapers and baby wipes and hands them to him. He looks at the objects, puzzled.

"What do you expect me to do with this exactly?" He asks.

"Change her." She simply says.

"Right, good one."

Chloe ignores his reply and puts the baby on the changing table. "Whose gonna change your diapers?" She tells the little girls, using her baby voice. "It's the Devil!" She finishes, tickling her. "Yes, he is!"

Lucifer looks back at Chloe, diapers and wipes in hands, surprised at her voice, and realising she was actually being serious. She gestures for him to get closer.

"Darling." He starts. "Please promise me you'll never use that voice again? That was just weird." He says.

Chloe doesn't reply. "Can you open the diaper bag?" He opens it. "Perfect, now come over here."

"What for? I'm good where I am."

"How are you going to change her from two feet away?"

"Easy, I'm not. You are." He answers.

"So the mom does all the work then?" She says as she opens the diaper. Lucifer takes a step back.

"How can a being so small produce this? This isn't human!" He says.

"Fifteen times a day." Chloe teases him. She moves aside so Lucifer can stand closer. He doesn't move. "Come on." She says. "Get over here and take out a wipe to clean her." He looks back at her, disgusted. "Don't worry, as you said once, it's like the butt stuff, it's easier the second time."

"Not funny." He replies. "And how would you know, we haven't tried it, yet."

"It's only a diaper change, Lucifer."

"I am the Devil, and the Devil doesn't do butt-wiping or diaper changing." He concludes, putting the diapers and the wipes near the baby.

"So the mom does it all then." She answers, getting annoyed with his reaction. "Kind of a medieval way of thinking don't you think?"

"I didn't say that and you know I am the last one to bite into the whole sexist and gender issue. Can't you pay someone to do this?"

"No. I mean yes." She corrects herself. "But I'm not going to pay someone to change my child's butt, Lucifer. That's just not how it works." She replies, getting angry.

"Well, I'm not doing it. And this is final." He says.

"This is what it means to be a parent."

"Then maybe, I'm not made to be a parent."

"Lucifer..." She starts.

"The sexual frustration, I can deal with. I mean, you've given me blue balls more than I can count now. But I will not change, or be subject to the will of such a tiny being. Not happening."

"So what?" She bites back. "You're just going to let me do everything?"

"You said you can pay people. I have money." He says.

"Money doesn't buy love." She replies.

Before Lucifer can reply, the baby starts crying again.

"What now?!" He says.

"Now it's time to feed her." She says, closing the diaper. Lucifer exits the room. Chloe stops him before he does. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to bed." He replies.

"What about her?"

"You can join me once you're done feeding her." With that, he closes the door and heads out.

After the meal is over and the baby is asleep, Chloe makes her way back to her room and falls down on her bed. She barely drifts off to sleep when she feels a hand encircling her waist, going up and down her stomach to cup her breasts. Then she feels his breath on her neck. She sighs before stopping him.

"I thought you were going back to sleep."

"I said I was going back to bed. You and I have unfinished business." He replies.

Chloe turns around in his arms facing him, eyes angry. "Well, I'm not in the mood." She turns again, her back facing him. "You were a colossal dick back there."

Lucifer grins at her unintended pun. "Nothing average about me, but you knew that beforehand." Chloe still doesn't reply. His fingers keep their tantalising pattern on her skin and Chloe finds her body responding to his touch despite her anger towards him. She moans low as she feels his fingers between her legs, horny Chloe smashing angry Chloe for the moment. She pushes him on his back and straddles him.

"Just so we're clear, this doesn't mean I'm not pissed at you anymore, and you and I are gonna have a talk about what happened."

"Whatever you say, Darling." Lucifer replies, his fingers grabbing her hips.

"And sex doesn't solve everything." She adds.

"Let's just agree to disagree on this." He answers, aligning himself with her, rubbing against her most sensitive part.

"Shut up!" She tells him as she finally sinks down on him.

They quickly build up to a steady rhythm when Chloe stops. Lucifer wonders for a second what happened until he hears the high-pitched cry again.

"You gotta be kidding me!" He mumbles. But before he can do anything, he feels Chloe getting off his laps, looking for something to wear. "Where are you going?" Lucifer asks.

"The baby is crying."

"Can't you let her cry for a bit so we can finish what we started?"

"How can you still be in the mood when you hear this?"

"She's fed, she's changed and she's not gonna die. Besides, in Hell, everyone screams all the time and that never stopped me before."

"She's a baby! How can you be so insensitive!" She says hurrying to the next room.

After about an hour, Chloe finally comes back into the room and settles back into bed. Just like before, she feels his hands over her skin, and apparently, his hard-on was still there, pressed against her and her mind goes back to an hour before when she almost finished and her arousal comes back full force. She presses back against him, not even trying to fight it off this time, knowing her body and hormones would win in the end. She can always be angry tomorrow. Just as Lucifer is about to enter her, the screaming starts again. She quickly gets up and hears Lucifer curse under his breath in an unknown language. She comes back into the room an hour and a half later, holding the baby in her arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bringing her here." She replies, settling the girl between them. He looks back at her, shocked. "She misses her parents and she's probably traumatised after what happened. She won't sleep unless someone is near her. Each time I put her back into the crib, she starts to cry. She's scared to death."

"So you just decided to bring in here." He asks.

"Yes." She says. "It's the best thing to do."

"Is it the same for all tiny humans?"

"What do you mean?"

"The neediness, the bad timing, the fact that they come first no matter what and impose their rules on everyone!"

"Newborns aren't needy, they're defenceless and we are there to protect them. And they don't control why they cry. It's their only way to communicate." As if on cue, the baby between them starts to sob again and Chloe cradles her against her chest to soothe her. She looks back at Lucifer. "Try to get some sleep, we'll talk about all this tomorrow." Lucifer doesn't answer and simply turns on his side, his back to the baby and Chloe, facing the window.

 _The next morning - Chloe's place_

Chloe wakes up and sees Lucifer's side empty. She carefully puts the baby back in her crib without waking her up and heads for her kitchen. Lucifer is fully dressed getting two cups of coffee ready.

"Hey." She says as she walks in his direction.

"Morning." He hands her a cup.

"So the baby is finally asleep." She closes the distance between them and gives him a peck on the lips. "And you and I are gonna work on your parental skills. And I'm still a bit angry at you for how you reacted last night…"

Lucifer doesn't give her time to finish and grabs a hold of her hips, bringing her to him, kissing her deeply and sitting her on the counter. Just as things were getting interesting, someone rang the door. Lucifer keeps his hold on Chloe.

"Ignore it, they'll go away." A few seconds later, the baby wakes up. "Let me guess, you're not gonna ignore that either."

"Lucifer, we've been over this. Besides, it's probably social services coming to pick the baby up." Chloe replies as she rearranges herself to get to her room. "Can you get the door?"

Lucifer opens the door to a stern lady in her mid-forties. "I'm from social services. We found the sister of the victim and she's agreed to take the child in."

"Be my guest. The little monster is in the room with Detective Decker."

"And you are?"

"Lucifer Morningstar. I'm Detective Decker's partner." He shakes her hand. "Her room is up the stairs. Easy to find, you just have to follow the horrible wail, the closer you get, the louder it gets."

"Thank you, Mr. Morningstar."

After about twenty minutes, Chloe and the woman come back down in the kitchen, the baby's things packed and ready for her new life. She walks the woman out and is surprised to see his Corvette gone. She quickly gets back into the house after a hard goodbye to the little girl and preps herself for work. She decides to drop by his place before heading to the precinct. She gets out of the elevator and finds the place empty, his walk-in closet also half-emptied.

She decides to call Maze. They weren't on the best of terms, but she was still the one who knew him the most. She picks up at the third ring.

"Hello, Decker. What has he done now?"

"Hi, Maze." Chloe says. "How did you know?"

"Well you hardly call me, except when he messes up, and he called me about ten minutes ago."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said he needed some air, or a new perspective or to blow off some steam, and that all these feathered pricks were right, whatever that means."

"Anything else?"

"He said he was tired of this bloody charade."

"Any idea where he went?"

"How would I know, I'm not his personal assistant. He called me and asked to take care of Lux in his absence, to make sure it didn't burn down."

"Can you please tell me if he contacts you again?"

"He won't, but yeah, why not." She says, hanging up.

Chloe dials his number again but cuts the call before it goes through. If he wanted his space, she'd let him. It's not like he would stay away forever anyway.

 _And there you have it :D. Didn't think it was going to be an easy road, did you? Well me neither XD. And this is only the begining._ _Hope you enjoyed it :D._ _Once again thanks for all the comments, kudos, faves and all. They are grandly appreciated :D._


	11. Chapter 11

** CHAPTER 11  
**

Chloe almost managed to stick to her initial plan to give Lucifer some space and to not be the one running back to him. She almost didn't drive to his place to find his penthouse empty.

A few days later, as she drives to work, her mind – once again – goes over the sight of his empty wardrobe. The Devil wasn't a light packer, but he almost took every single outfit he owned, so apparently, he decided to get away for a long time. Up to this point, some part of her was almost wondering if he even planned to get back from wherever he decided to escape to. She pulls into her parking spot at the station and gets out of her car without even realising it. She heads for her desk and hits its corner on the way. This effectively brings her back into the present moment. She curses under her breath.

"Fuck this!" She mutters. "I'm not going to be one running after him once more! Not this time!" She sits down and takes out a folder from the pile on her desk. She dumps it angrily. "All I need is to keep busy until I feel better and he comes back."

Despite all her resolves, a part of her can't help but jump and look at her phone when it beeps, or vibrates, hoping it's him writing to apologize or explain why he left. But each time, it's only a painful reminder that he bailed on her as the screen-saver on her phone – displaying him in the moonlight – lights up. Joe pulls her out of her thoughts and Chloe is almost glad for the interruption.

"You okay, Partner?"

"Yeah. Just a bit worried. That's all." She replies, not selling the part one bit.

"I'm sure you guys will be just fine." Joe quickly adds.

"How do you know I was worried about this?"

"Well outside the fact that you've been staring at your phone ever since you got here, and the edginess in your voice, I'm also a cop and detecting is kinda part of my resumé." He ends with a small smile.

"It's nothing." She says. "Just a minor fight. He'll be back soon."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" He points at her screen. "But between me and you, you might want to change the picture on your phone. You can always use it again later when you guys made up."

"It's not mine. I mean he gave me the phone and the picture was on and didn't have time to change it yet." She explains.

"No explanation needed, Partner. Whatever works best for you."

"Joe..."

"Bethlee, Decker!" The Lieutenant calls out from the frame of her office door. "We have a case. And since Mr Morningstar decided not show up lately, you're both on this one. I've texted you the address."

"On it, Lieutenant!" Joe answers immediately. "Meet you at the car?"

"Yeah." Chloe looks away for a second. "I'll be there in a minute. There's something I have to do first.

"Sure."

 _ Crime scene – Santa Monica Pier _

"You know checking your screen every five minutes isn't going to bring him back to you faster." Joe tells her lightly.

"What?"

"Never mind. I see you took my advice?"

"Your advice?"

"You changed the screen-saver."

"Oh. Yeah." She puts her phone away. "No big deal. As you said, I can always put it back later. I wanted to change it anyway. It wasn't really work-appropriate." Then her phone goes off. She presses the answer symbol with a lightning speed and walks away from her temporary partner to get a bit of privacy. "Hey, Ella." She pauses. "Not even the slightest trail?" Another pause. "So he's really gone off the grid, I guess." She looks at Joe, her eyes glistening. "No, it's fine. Thanks anyway. Talk to you later."

Joe closes the distance to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "You okay there? It sounded like bad news."

"No, it's fine." She replies.

Joe hesitates for a bit before he speaks again. "Take it from someone who's been there, running to him won't solve anything, especially if he decided to go under the radar..."

"Look, Joe, no offence, but you don't know him, you don't know me and we have an unsolved case on our hands so if you don't mind, I'd like to concentrate on my work." She harshly says, cutting his rambling short.

"Alright." He simply replies, taken aback by her response.

Once they've looked at the crime scene and gathered a few witnesses, Chloe decides to head back for the station to take some of their statements. Joe takes the opportunity to be alone with her to step closer, not yet invading her space.

"Detective Decker?" He carefully asks, going back to her official title.

Chloe turns back. "Yes?" She asks, surprised by the way he addressed her.

"I'm sorry I overstepped earlier. It wasn't my place to speak about this matter." He looks at her. When she doesn't say anything he continues. "It's just, I have been through a similar situation with my ex-wife. Let's just say that running after her didn't help at all our situation. This is what I meant when I said..."

"It's alright, Joe." Chloe interrupts him. "I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did, though, as you said, you clearly overstepped." She smiles at him. "Truce?"

"Truce, Detective."

"Can you call me Chloe?" She replies. "We're partners after all, at least for now, so no need with this whole detective thing." She explains, hiding the real reason why she didn't want him to call her _Detective_.

"Very well, _Chloe_." He says, getting into the car.

 _ A few weeks later _

Chloe still hadn't heard back from neither Lucifer, Maze, nor Amenadiel and it was slowly eating her inside. She pushed herself to go from day to day, trying not to show her concern to anyone, especially not to Trixie. As far as the little girl knew, Lucifer had gone away for a family matter. And so far she managed to keep up appearances, at least during the day. The nights, on the other hand, were a completely different matter, but it was now better than what it was before. First, she cried a lot, almost to the point where she cried herself to sleep. But days after days, she cried less and less, mostly tossing and turning at night before she fell asleep until the pain she felt was barely a distant memory, slowly giving way to a burning anger towards the person she loves – or rather loved - and whom she thought loved her back. Slowly but surely her wound was closing, although it remained open under the surface. But it wasn't easy to deal with, to stop her brain from replaying it over and over, and since she couldn't simply remove her heart, she threw herself into her work, staying at the precinct up to 10 pm when Dan had Trixie, and Joe often stayed at the precinct with her, acting as some sort of moral support, not mentioning the subject, but still being there, just in case she needed someone. The only times he spoke of the Devil was just to ask if she had any news. But after a few denials, he didn't bother to breach the subject anymore.

Her now not-so-temporary partner had proven himself very efficient at work and somehow had made his way into her professional life full-time. Just like his desk had moved from the far corner of the bullpen to the one right next to her, going as far as taking Lucifer's chair, he had grown closer to Chloe, and he was now a very close friend of her.

Around 9:30 pm, Chloe was getting ready to leave the office to go home which she hoped would be empty. Although she cared for her room-mate, she wasn't in the mood to deal with Maze's habits tonight. It's not like she did want to go home anyway, but after a very strong hint from the Lieutenant that she was spending way too much time at work, given her current condition, she finally decided to leave her pile of paperwork for her next working day. Guess the mountain of paperwork came with a more efficient closing rate. Besides, she'd have plenty of time to deal with this once the Lieutenant eventually decides to put her on desk duty until it is time for her official maternity leave. She was heading for her car in the sub-parking lot, lost in her thoughts when she bumped into Joe. She gasped in surprise.

"Sorry, Chloe." Joe chuckles. "I didn't mean to startle you. You're leaving early today." He jokes.

"And you're leaving late." She banters.

"Touché." He smiles. "You're heading home I take it?"

"I am. And per the Lieutenant's orders, I am to stay away from the office for the next week or so. According to her, I spent way too much time in the office and I need some days off."

"I see." He walks beside her. "She's not wrong you know. I was concerned about this as well."

"I'm fine." She says. "But I guess a few days off won't harm me."

"They won't." He replies. "Any plans?"

"Not sure." She answers. "Truth be told, my flat isn't my happy place at the moment, at least when Trixie isn't home." She pauses. "I might go visit my Mom. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Sounds like a nice plan. How about we go and celebrate this well-deserved vacation?" Chloe looks back at him. "I know they're not of your own choosing. But like you said, it will do you good."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, Decker. Don't be a wet blanket. Live a little. My treat."

She sighs and Joe smiles widely, knowing he won this round. "Alright. But just for one drink."

"After you!"

 _ O'Donnell Bar – A little past 11:30 pm _

The two of them had relocated from the bar to a booth at the far corner of the room. Joe was on his second beer and Chloe was starting her fourth virgin mojito. Joe takes the last sip at his IPA.

"Last one for me, then I switched to Coke. Can't let you not-drink alone, can I?"

"Joe, you don't have to. I'm perfectly fine with you drinking beers. Besides, if I concentrate hard enough, I can almost taste the rum in the drink."

He chuckles. "I know I don't have to, but we're partners, and as such, I should support you in this alcohol-free crisis." He adds.

"So I've heard." Chloe answers, rather bitterly, and very sarcastic.

Joe almost immediately regrets his last comment. "I'm sorry." He apologizes. "I didn't mean to add salt to injury."

"Don't worry about it." Chloe says, refocusing her attention on him. "It's just me. Maybe I should just get over this whole thing and consider him gone for good. You know, move on with my life. It's been almost three months now. What are the odds of him coming back anyway."

"Well, maybe you should ask him directly. This way you'd know for sure what his end game is. If he has one."

"Weren't you the one who said chasing him would only make things worse?" She answers. "Besides, he isn't answering any of my calls anymore. And I stopped trying a while ago."

"I did say that." He scoots closer to her, not quite touching her yet. "But you're not ' _chasing him',_ you're going there to talk to him and finally get some answers and some closure if things don't turn out well. There's a big difference."

"Maybe you're right." He gives her a you-know-I-am look. "But even if that could work, I'd still need to find him though. Maze won't help, Linda hasn't heard from him since he left and Ella tried to find him weeks ago but didn't hit any result."

"Can I offer my services? I'm off for the next days and sometimes a fresh set of eyes can help." He winks at her.

"I'm not sure."

"So that's a no?"

"That's a maybe, depending on a lot of things. But thanks anyway for offering. I appreciate it." She grabs her purse. "I should go home."

"Right." He answers, getting out of the booth to let her out. He stands there awkwardly until he finally reaches his decision and hugs her, surprising her.

Chloe freezes, kinda Lucifer did, the first time she hugged him. But she doesn't push Joe away. Neither does she step away from his body when he releases her, his face close to hers, their lips inching closer. That is until Chloe snaps out of it and clears her throat, breaking the moment.

"Ahem." She coughs, trying to deal with the awkwardness that follows this almost-kiss moment.

"Keep in touch?" Joe says.

"Yeah. Talk to you soon." Chloe says as she walks away. She turns right before she exits. "I had a great time. Thanks for the evening, Joe.

"You're welcome." He simply answers, smiling widely.

 _ A couple of days later – Chloe's place _

In the end, Penelope was at a convention when Chloe wanted to visit so she didn't leave her house. She was now seated on the carpet, many maps open around her and some sort of huge paper boards filled with a list of possible locations where Lucifer could be on her wall. This was NOT how she had planned to spend her days off, but between her mum not being available and Trixie wanting to spend the week at her Dad's because her cousins were going to be there, she had to keep herself busy, and somehow Joe's previous statement stuck in her mind, so she made good use of her skills. She puts the papers down in frustration and takes a sip at her alcohol-free beer. She almost drops the bottle as she hears the doorbell. The thought that he finally decided to come back snakes into her brain, despite the many reasons why it won't be him. Still, she holds her breath as she opens the door. But she isn't as disappointed as she thought she'd be when she sees Joe's features on her porch.

"Hi." She says, moving away from the door. "Come in."

"Evening." Joe says as he steps in.

"Not that I don't want to see you, but why are you here?"

"Well, you said you'd talk to me soon and I haven't heard from you since we went out so I decided to check up on you."

"Yeah. I was..." She unconsciously turns to her stack of papers on the floor. "… busy."

"I can see that. Any luck yet?"

"Not yet." She walks over to her drink. "Want one? I only have the alcohol-free ones, but their taste isn't that bad."

"Sure." He grabs one lying on the counter. "I like a no-so-fresh ginger ale just as much as the next guy." He hands her a rolled magazine. "I found it this morning. Maybe it'll help with your research."

She takes the magazine and sees the name of the tabloid on the back cover. She frowns in disgust as she realizes it's the same one that published the story after her Dad's funeral. Then she sees the front page and can't breathe for a second. Her free hand balls into a fist and she feels a mix of anger, pain as tears well up in her eyes. She takes a deep breath and takes another look at the cover. Here on the front page of a people magazine – the worse kind to be precise – was a picture of Lucifer drinking a shot of whatever alcohol he chose off the body – right above the skirt line – of a red-haired woman. She seemed to be one of the dancers of the club and the people surrounding him didn't mind the party going M-rated at all. It had the following title: " _L_ _ucifer Morningstar, the_ _glamorous_ _– and_ _recently_ _single – owner of Lux decided to leave the City of Angels for Sin City and opens his new club Babylon with one of the wildest parties Las Vagas has ever seen._ "

Chloe throws the magazine on the floor and rushes to her room. "The bastard!" She mutters as she slams her door shut.

"Chloe?" Joe calls out. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I thought..."

Chloe almost runs into him as she exits her room, travel bag in hand, her eyes filled with rage and pain.

"Does your offer to help me still stand?" She simply asks.

Joe remains silent for a second, not sure of what just happened. "Ahem. Of course. I'll drive." He simply says.

"Thanks." She replies before closing her front door.

_A few hours later – A bit outside of Vegas._

To say the four-hour drive to Las Vegas had been awkward was an understatement. Chloe had been very quiet and refused to look anywhere else than through the window. Joe figured she was replaying what she read in the tabloid. At some point, Joe couldn't stand the silence anymore. Even the radio wasn't enough to get rid of the heavy atmosphere.

"Chloe." He calls out. "Chloe!" He tries, louder.

"Yes?" She says as she snaps back into reality.

"We're almost in Vegas. Do you have the address where he is staying?"

"No." She smirks. "But my guess is he's probably staying at the most expensive hotel in Vegas."

"You know how tabloids are. Maybe this isn't what it looks like."

"Right." She replies. "I guess we'll know once we find the hotel."

After a few tries, they finally reached the top-rated palace in Vegas, and this one was across the street from Babylon. It was almost 2 am as Chloe made her way to the front desk of the lobby.

"Hi."

"Good morning, Miss. How can I help?"

"I'm looking for Lucifer Morningstar. Do you have his room number?"

"I'm sorry but I can't give out this kind of information."

"You're sure about this? I know he is staying here." She says as she discreetly shows the concierge her badge.

"Yes, Miss, I am sure." The guy says. "We value the privacy of our customer above all else." He smirks. "You want his room number, get a warrant, Officer."

Chloe puts her jacket over her badge and walks away. Joe decides to walk over to the desk and looks him straight in the eyes.

"You sure about this decision, Pal?" He smiles darkly. "I mean a lot of bad things could happen if words got out you're hiding drugs or stolen goods." He looks back at Chloe. "My colleague here needs this room number. You give us the number and I'll make sure the raid forces don't get that terrorist alert for drugs and trafficked antiquities. We get what we want and you keep the peace and quiet of your palace." The concierge looks back at him, unsure of what to do. "All I need to do is press this button and the call goes out." Joe says.

"Wait!" The concierge says. He takes a magnetic card and swipes it in the machine and he puts it near the keyboard. "I can't give you the room number, but I guess what happens when I go to the printer to fix it is up to you. Have a good day, Sir."

Joe smiles as he sees the concierge leaves. He looks at the screen and takes the magnetic card he just swiped. Ever since his time with Vice in Chicago, he hadn't used this particular skill set and it felt good to use them for once. He walks back to Chloe sitting in the lobby. "There you go." He says as he hands her the card. "It's room 10366, penthouse suite, top floor."

"How did get this?"

"Magic?" He jokes.

"I'm serious. And please don't tell me he owed you a favour."

Joe becomes serious again. "No, he didn't. But I did use my charms and good looks."

"Joe, not now, please."

He raises his hands in surrender. "I told him that if he didn't give us what you asked, it was possible a SWAT team suddenly barged in to search the hotel for terrorist-related things. Like antiquities or drugs."

"And if he refused?" She asks.

"Well, I would have given it a try." He puts his hand on her shoulder. "Now get into this elevator and go see him. I'll be down at the bar, shall you need anything."

"Thanks." Chloe says, heading back for the elevator.

 _ 103rd Floor – Suite 66 _

After many hesitations, Chloe finally reaches the room 66. She fidgets with the key card, still not sure, whether she should knock, or just open the door. Her hand makes the decision for her and she puts the card in the slot, almost hoping the concierge scanned it wrong so she'd have an excuse not to face whatever is in the room. But the light flashes green and the door clicks open. She leaves her hand on the handle.

" _I could always go back down, say the card didn't work and no one would know I walked away._ " She mentally slaps herself for such cowardice. "Come on Chloe! Face him, or you'll keep wondering what could have been." And with that last sentence, she pushed the door open and silently steps into the penthouse. She immediately looks at the couch, hoping he'd be there, sulking and trying to get himself drunk because he was too sad about leaving her. But at the same time, he didn't seem to be too bothered by that if the cover of the magazine was any clue. She walks further into the suite and hears indistinct chatter, giggles and some breathy noises coming from the huge bedroom on the other side of the penthouse.

As if with some twisted will of her own, she heads for the source of the noises. The closer she gets, the more her brain knows exactly what's happening in there, especially when she hears his accent and the female giggles. But she is a Detective so she needs to see it with her own eyes to believe it. And until she sees it for real - just like she didn't want to believe he was the Devil until she saw him - her brain refuses to believe what it hears. And so she proceeds until she reaches the room, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

 _Sorry for the long time between the updates. Got a bit of a writer's block on this one. The story is almost complete. There will only be a few more chapters left. Started on a new one to get my mind off this one, so stay tune if you wish to discover it soon ;)._  
 _It's a short one I know, but soon I will close it :)._  
 _PS : Please don't hate me XD. And thanks for sticking to the story so far :D._


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 - EPILOGUE

Chloe slowly and silently peeks behind the sort of semi-wall separating the bedroom from the rest of the suite, her heart beating so strongly it might leap out of her chest any moment now. As soon as her eyes register the situation in front of her, she feels the sting of an ice dagger in her chest shattering her heart, and yet she can't bring herself to look away from the scene unfolding, or say anything to stop it, or even make herself known. She simply remains frozen, almost as if she had no control over her body any more.

There in front of her stood the father of her unborn child, the man she loved and trusted, pants and underwear discarded somewhere in the room, shirt open, almost falling off his shoulders, head thrown back while the same red-head from the picture stood on her knees, pleasuring him. Even though the erotic image was burnt in her mind and left no room for imagination, part of her still tried to find some excuses.

" _Maybe it's not what it looks like, or things didn't get as far as they seem to be. He still has his shirt on_ "

" _There's a woman on her knees giving him a fucking blowjob and he's clearly enjoying it. What more proof do you need!_ " Rational-Chloe says

" _Maybe if he apologised… What is it they say about blowjob and cheating already?_ "

" _Really?!_ " She yells in her mind.

The voice of a bimbo sultry walking from wherever she was hidden, and into the picture put a definite stop to whatever fight her rational and emotional brain had, only to leave her with the harsh truth that the Devil had indeed returned to his old habits and crossed her out of any future they might have had.

"You were sooooooo right, Brittany, this is so much hotter with the shirt on. Why didn't I think of it yesterday."

" Of course she's a Brittany." Chloe thinks as she helplessly watches the blonde come closer to Lucifer, trailing her fingers up his chest, lightly scraping his abs, before she kisses his nipple, taking her time there. Lucifer moans lightly and Chloe can't help but draw the parallel with her own experience with him.

"And this way, I get to remove it." She finishes, as her hands push the shirt off his shoulders. She watches the Devil with hungry eyes, then she pouts. "What about me now, I'm bored, and Alexia seems to have everything in hands, or rather lips."

"Doesn't seem fair indeed." Lucifer replies. "Lucky for you, I have enough stamina for all of you, and I think I know how to remedy this oh-so-terrible situation."He finishes, a wide grin on his face.

Before she can reply, Lucifer lifts her up in the air to sit her on the cabinet nearby, Alexia letting go of him, only to move a bit before she seals her lips on his hardness once again. A huge grin appears on Brittany's face as she understands what her new position means, or rather what she gets to offer to the Devil. But her smirk is short-lived as she feels Lucifer's hot breath on her most private parts. The more energy Alexia puts into giving the Devil a great time, the more application Lucifer puts into bringing the other woman to new heights, not that he needed any incentive anyway. Soon, the only noises heard are a string of muffled sounds, and high-pitched moans.

Chloe still stands there, watching the whole thing unfold with some voyeuristic fascination, as if her brain was trying to burn all this, just to be sure to have a reminder of what happened for the future. Without noticing it, she moved from her hiding spot behind the wall to the centre of the door, now fully visible if Lucifer turned his head for just a few degrees. But he doesn't have to and just as the Devil and the girl on the cabinet are about to reach the end of their self-control and fall over the edge before getting to the main dish, a lust-filled voice brings Chloe back to the present, hence attracting the attention of the trio on her as well.

"Lucifer!" The dark-haired, lean man says. "Did you guys start without me again?" Then he sees Chloe and looks at her hungrily. "I didn't know I could bring someone with me. But the more, the merrier. Wanna join, Doll?" He asks a stunned Chloe.

Chloe seeks out Lucifer's eyes, in a last hope that there might be some twisted reason behind all this. But what she sees when he finally looks back at her is emptied of any remorse or regret for what's happening. Something flickers in his eyes, and he looks straight back at her, smiling.

"Well? What do you say, Detective. Wanna join?"

Chloe doesn't reply, but she stares back, her blue eyes now filled with an unmeasurable hate towards him, but also with tears as she runs for the door. She manages to exit before her self-control crumbles, but her cry can be heard by every room on the floor, including Lucifer's.

"Did I do something?" The guy asks, a bit taken aback by the extreme reaction of Chloe.

"No." Lucifer simply says.

"Who was she?" He asks, curious.

"A part of my past." Lucifer says, pain crossing his features for a second before his mask is back on. "It's better this way." He finishes. "But enough about depressing stuff. Why don't you join in?"

"Don't need to ask me twice." The guy says as he sheds his clothes and joins the happy trio.

Chloe uses the elevator ride to get her emotion back in check. She presses the emergency button to buy herself more time before she fully goes back into the real world. After a few deep breaths, she finally manages to stop crying and looks at herself in the mirror to rearrange her clothes and hair before she steps out. As she sees her reflection, all she sees is pain and anger. Even the furies wouldn't match her hate for him in this instant. For now, all she wishes is for him to be out of her life forever. He could simply go back to Hell and stay there for the rest of his pathetic life for all she cared. She uses her last seconds to release one last scream right before the doors open. A few hotel customers look at her surprised but don't make too much of it. She heads for the bar where Joe still sits, glass in hand, to inform him she just wants to head back to L.A so she can either go to the shooting-range, pin his head on the target and shoot until her arms are numb, or hide under her covers until the world disappears. Joe's face light up as she approaches, but soon changes as he takes her state in, even with the dim light of the bar, it's unmistakable.

"Chloe." He says. "How are you feeling? How did it go?" With these two questions, her resolves to pretend everything is fine just disappear into thin air, and she simply looks back at him, her eyes saying more than a thousand words ever could. "So not good, I take it." He says. "Can I offer…"

"A new heart, a new father, to take the pain away?" She blurts out.

Joe can't hide his surprised reaction at the blunt confession. He knew it didn't go well, but this bad. "I was gonna offer a drink and many more until the sugar rush switches off whatever's going on in your brain." He helps her sit down on the bar stool. "But we can go over your ideas a bit later on." He smiles. "Although I do know a heart surgeon, if that helps." He says, in a desperate attempts to lighten the mood.

Chloe simply grabs his glass and downs it all at once. She looks at him, surprised. "No alcohol, really?" She says.

"Yes. I wasn't sure if I was gonna be the one driving." He looks at her. "And need I remind you your current state?"

"I'm carrying the Antichrist." She replies. "Surely, he or she can take a few shots!"

"Maybe, let's just stick to virgin drinks, right."

"You're no fun." She says. "Speaking of virgins, do you know there were at least three people with him up there. Although I highly doubt they were virgins, and from what I saw, it didn't appear to be the first time for none of them." She finishes.

"Chloe..." Joe starts.

"Wanna go up to my room with me."

"Yeah sure, I can accompany you there." He stands up. "You could use the sleep."

"Seriously?" Chloe says. She puts her hand on his thigh as he sits back down. "Right now I don't feel like sleeping."

"Then what do you want to do?" Joe asks on purpose, avoiding where she's going.

"Well since I can't drink, can we at least fuck the pain away?"

"Chloe, I'm not sure this would be a good idea…" She moves her hand up.

"Don't act like you don't want to."

"I never said that. I just want to make sure you don't regret anything tomorrow."

"I just caught my boyfriend, sorry ex-boyfriend, engaged in a threesome and about to take on one more, so no I won't regret this in the morning. I waited for him for weeks, only to find out he was probably fucking half of Las Vegas in the meantime, so yes I'm tired of doing the right thing all the time and I want to take something, or someone for myself. And if it's not you, I'll find someone else. It's Sin City after all, how hard can it be. But I like you, and you like me, so I figured..." She finishes as her hand moves up his jeans to rest on his groin.

The last part of Chloe's sentence finally convinces Joe, and he kisses her, bringing her between his legs. They kiss for a moment, the heat growing between them, until Joe lets go of her.

"Maybe we should go up?"

"After you." Chloe replies as they both hurry to their room for the night.

 _The next morning — Same hotel room_

Chloe slowly comes out of her sleep, and to her surprise, doesn't feel any regrets for what happened between her and Joe. Although her heart still feels the pain, her brain has finally accepted the fact this was bound to happen the moment Lucifer stopped answering her calls or texts. And she'd rather have him out of her child's life if it wasn't what he wanted rather than have him there only to disappear when things get too complicated. She didn't need him anyway. As devilish as he might be, raising a child was hard enough on its own without having to deal with someone running away from responsibilities.

Her train of thoughts is broken as Joe stirs beside her. He slowly opens his eyes to look back at her. They both stare at each other, not sure about what to say or what to do. Finally, Chloe breaks the silence.

"Morning."

"Morning." Joe replies. "Soooooo… How are you feeling?" He tries.

"Still hurting." She truthfully answers. "But better." Joe opens his mouth to speak. "And no I don't have any regrets for last night." She says, before he can ask his question. "In fact, I'm curious to see if my mood can improve further." She adds, pushing him on his back and straddling him.

"I see." Joe smiles, resting his hands on her hips, as Chloe starts to grind down on him. "And for the record, I have no regret either. And I'd very much like this to be more than just a night." He finishes, bringing her mouth to his.

Chloe doesn't reply, but instead puts her hands on his chest to get some leverage before she slowly lowers herself on him. Right now, she didn't want any foreplays, or questions regarding a possible future for them. She just wanted to feel and let go, and Joe seemed to have a lot of stamina. As she starts to move, she feels Joe's grip on her hips tightens, and he hardens fully inside her the more she moves. She comes closer to his ear. "We have time before we start talking about this." She says, biting his earlobe, before she increases her pace. And from his reaction, he didn't have any objection regarding her statement.

 _More or less fifteen years later — A house in the suburbs — Near Long Beach_

"Come on, do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Can't we solve this on our own. We have for the last fifteen years or so, and he never once asked about her."

"Chloe…"

"I haven't seen him once in all this time." She thinks for a few seconds. "Maybe I could reach out to Amenadiel, or Maze, if I manage to locate either of them."

"Look, I'm not thrilled about this either, but this is getting out of hands. Her abilities are getting out of hands. First the sudden use of many languages in her sleep, her answering exactly to the question we didn't ask, and now this… This is too much for us to handle without him at least telling us what's happening."

"Joe, I'm not even sure he's still around."

"Mom?" Comes a voice from outside the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Hey Baby." Chloe says. "Nothing don't worry."

"Is it because of what happened to school and this bully." She looks at Chloe. "I only meant to push him away. I swear, I didn't want to send him to the hospital."

"You know violence isn't the answer, Alydia. Your mother and I have been trying to teach you this."

"You have nothing to teach me, Joe. You're not my dad anyway." She bites back. "I'm late for school." She adds before Joe can say anything.

"Bye Mom, love you."

"Love you." The girl heads for the door. "Alydia?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Nope."

"Alydia." She repeats

"That's the name you gave me, Mom." Chloe simply stares at her. "Fine." She huffs. "Bye Joe." She says as she closes the door.

Although Joe had been there since she was born, she never accepted him as her father, even if she didn't know hers. All she knew about him was that his name was Lucifer Morningstar and that he left before she was even born. She tried to ask about him, but each time they — or rather Joe — shut the subject closed. So she stopped. But recently, she breached the subject more often, mostly with her mother, only to get shut down. But this time she wouldn't back down and would find out who this man was.

"So back to our topic." Joe says.

"What about it?" Chloe replies innocently.

"You have to at least try and reach out to him." Chloe sighs and rolls her eyes, knowing there was no other way.

"Fine." She says. "But I'm going alone. This is going to be awkward enough." She stops. "And please don't say anything to Alydia until I come back."

"I won't." He kisses her as she leaves for the door.

"We both knew this was gonna come up some day, given her origin."

"I know. Still, I wish I could have a way to not include him. He made it pretty clear he didn't want to play any part in her life. And I don't want to give her false hope about him suddenly appearing in our lives." She pauses. "How come you're not freaking out about all this?"

"I guess I must have faith in you." He answers, kissing her deeply, before he gently pushes towards the door. "Just try not to kill him. Remember he is mortal around you, or at least he used to be."

" _How does he…_ " Chloe thinks. But Joe doesn't give her time to finish. He hands her the car keys.

"The sooner you deal with it, the sooner you can come back here."

"I guess. Love you." She replies.

"Love you too Babe."

It took only Chloe a few minutes to find out Lucifer still lived in Vegas at the same hotel. Apparently he kept on enjoying the same playboy life he had fifteen years ago, and his club, just like Lux did, and still was, became one of the best club in the whole state. The drive allowed her to reflect on her current life as the landscape passed by. Ever since that night she had managed to build a pretty good life with Joe. She loved him and he loved her. He had been there from the beginning and considered Alydia as his own, although her daughter never got along with him. But this also happened with biological fathers as well. To her surprise, Joe never questioned Lucifer's true nature and believed Chloe almost straight away. The few times she actually raised this specific point with him, he simply played it off by saying he was brought up in a very religious family, so he believed in the Devil and God, and the few times he saw Lucifer were enough to convince him Chloe was right. Chloe decided to believe him because her life was good. Then she brought it up again when Alydia started to display her abilities. Joe first suggested they go see a priest but Chloe refused it. And so there she was, driving towards Vegas to finally face the Devil after all these years.

She's brought back to reality by car behind her repeatedly honking to signal the light was green. She raises a hand to apologise and finally parks in front of the hotel.

She walks up to the reception desk where Lucifer stayed the last time, hoping he didn't move out of this penthouse and that the information she found were correct. But his club was still there and this was still the most expensive hotel in Vegas, so the odds were good. At least she would have given it a try.

"Hi."

"Good day, Madam."

"Lucifer Morningstar is expecting me."

"Who should I announce?"

"Chloe Decker."

"Very well." He says as he dials Lucifer's room. "Mr Morningstar is in and expecting you. It's room 10366."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Miss."

She takes one last breath before her fist collides with the door. Lucifer opens it immediately after the first knock, surprise evident on his face. Chloe looks at him. He looks not a day older than he did more than ten years ago, only his fashion evolved a bit, adapting to the current trend in terms of cut and colour of his three-piece suit.

"Detec… I mean Choe. It's nice to see you."

"Lucifer." She coldly replies.

"Do what do I owe this pleasure? It's been a long time."

"And whose fault was that?" She harshly says.

"Are you still mad about this?" He asks, innocent as ever.

"Whatever. I'm here about Alydia."

"I don't know anyone named Alydia, although the name is a beautiful one."

"You would have known about her if you had bothered to at least ask."

"Given how we parted, I thought it better to give you space and then, things caught up here and… Why am I supposed to know her?"

"I'm not here for excuses, Lucifer. I'm here because of my daughter."

"So this is how you named her. How fitting." He says. "Did you know Alydia means the winged one, or the noble and honourable one?" He adds."And for the record, you both were better off without me anyway."

"No argument there. And for the record I picked this name, only because I liked it, not because of some twisted Latin angelic meaning."

"If you're fine, why are you here then?" He asks, curious. "Are you here to simply inform me about her, fifteen years later? Or maybe you're here because you're unsatisfied and you've decided to give Old Lucifer a visit?" He winks at her.

"GOD, no." She replies, using his father's name on purpose. If he wanted to play, she could play too. "Joe and I are perfectly fine in this department. Turns out, you weren't that great after all. Just better than the previous one."

"Very funny, Chloe." He says, inviting her in, but she doesn't enter. "So if you're not here for a booty call or a courtesy visit, why come all this way to see me?"

"I need your…" She pauses to find the right word. "... input on something. Alydia started to show some special abilities and Joe and I don't really know how to handle them."

"I see." He simply says. "Maybe we'll be more at ease discussing this inside? Can I offer you a drink?"

"No thanks." She walks over to the couch and sits down. "So about Alydia."

"Straight to business I see." He replies as he grabs a drink for himself. "Alright, suit yourself." He sits opposite to her. "You look amazing by the way." He says, smirking.

"And you haven't changed one bit." She replies.

"Thank you, Dear."

"Not a compliment."

"Chloe, you wound me." He lights a cigarette. "So tell me more about what's happening." he asks as he exhales the smoke.

"As I told you, Alydia is showing extraordinary skills."

"I understood that." He answers. "But what are they?"

"I'm not sure." She hesitates for a moment. "She's not gonna become a demon or forced to live in Hell."

"Well she lives with Joe, should be close enough." Chloe glares at him. "Kidding… Sort of." He raises his hands. "No she isn't, for both questions. How much research did you do on this?"

"Not much to be honest. I tried to reach Linda, but she closed her practice and Amenadiel's number didn't go through and Maze decided to go back to Hell."

"Yeah I heard. As for Amenadiel, he is back to blindly following Dear Old Dad's instructions."

"Lucifer, focus, please."

"Alright. So first of all, your daughter isn't sick. She's a nephilim."

"A nephilim?"

"Yes. It's what we celestials call the result of the union between a human and a fallen angel, or in my case archangel."

"And you didn't think to tell me about this?"

"Not all nephilims have powers, and you never asked."

"You never gave me the chance to ask you, Lucifer, so don't pin this one on me. And need I remind you, you were the one supposed to be sterile."

"Well any complaints can be addressed to Him. Anyway, how old is she?"

"She's gonna turn fifteen in two months".

"It makes sense. Nephilims usually develop their powers around that age. What tipped you off?"

"She sent one of her schoolmate to the hospital. She said she only wanted to push him off."

"It's gonna take a few years for her to master her abilities. You might want to invest in less breakable things during that time. Her powers will be fully developed around eighteen, until then, well it's going to be activated randomly without her having much control over them." He finishes his drink. "What else is she showing."

"She appears to be able to speak many languages, and guess what we're about to say, before we even have the time to do so."

"So precognition and omnilingualism. Nice." He says. "Be prepared for her to have a higher perception and intelligence compared to humans."

"How can we deal with her strength. She looked really freaked out when she sent that kid flying into the lockers."

"She'll get used to it. And like I said, the powers should stabilize around eighteen. She might also have some healing abilities, or at least a faster metabolism. The lack of control over the developing powers are usually why nephilims don't stay around humans, or even go beyond the age of thirteen."

"Are you saying my daughter is in danger?"

"No, if you still have her now, it probably means the pricks up there decided she wasn't a threat for humans."

"Okay." Chloe says, relieved.

"However, I have to warn you that the three years to come might be hard on you if you combine the teenage and the nephilim part. She might go through some anger issues."

"I see the resemblance now."

"I don't have anger issues, Chloe." He replies, slightly outraged. "And what I meant was that it might be hard for you and Joe." He grinds his cigarette in the ashtray on his piano. "But I'm sure you'll manage."

"So you're not gonna help her master them?"

"I didn't say that either."

"Then what?" She replies, now pissed at his enigmatic answer.

"Does she know about me?"

"She knows your name, but she doesn't know who you are."

"Did she ever ask about me?"

"She did."

"What did you tell her?" "The truth. Although, now I'm gonna have to tell she's the Devil's child."

"Okay." Lucifer replies, neutral.

"What did you expect?" She replied.

"You abandoned us before she was even born. You should feel lucky I didn't tell her about the Lucifer in the Bible." Her tone wasn't bitter, just honest.

Lucifer clears his throat and pours himself another drink. "Let's not dwell on the past, Darling." He grabs a piece of paper and writes his number on it. "How about you give her my number, and she can give me a call whenever she has questions." Chloe takes the paper, but is hesitant. "Fine, why don't you keep it and you call me if you have any questions. She doesn't have to know I'm still alive." He finishes.

"I'll think about it."

"Well you have my number."

"Like I said, I'll think about it." She stands up and grabs her purse. "I better head back now. Alydia is gonna be home from her running practice soon and I have a difficult talk ahead of me."

"As you wish." He says as he closes the door.

And that's all Lucifer heard of Chloe for the next months.

 _A few months later — Room 10366 — Around 11am_

Lucifer was going over the monthly expanses of both his clubs when he heard a knock on his door. He walks over and opens it, pissed.

"Bloody Hell!" He says. "You better have a damn good reason to disturb me. I clearly told the reception to not let anyone up." He sees a teenage girl, curly hair as black as the night and blue eyes contrasting with her skin and hair. "Sorry, I don't need any cookies. Bye." He says, closing the door. He stops in his track as he hears another knock. "Look, child. I'm not interested in whatever you're selling."

"Are you Lucifer Morningstar?"

"Yes." He pauses, intrigued. "Have we met before?" He asks.

"In a way, yes. I saw you last month at your club, but I didn't stay long."

"I'm gonna have to fire whoever let you in. Kids are not allowed in my clubs."

"I'm not a kid, I turned fifteen a month ago."

Then it hits him. He had seen her at his club, or rather felt her, and now she said she was fifteen. It was too much to be a simple coincidence. That night he has been in his VIP section, as usual, when he felt a shift in the atmosphere. Then he saw her, but she was gone before he could do anything.

"You can stop wondering now. I'm your daughter." Lucifer doesn't answer but looks behind her. "Don't look for my mom either, she isn't here."

"So you came here on your own?"

"Wow, Mom was right, you are really sometimes slow." She mocks him.

"Do not disrespect me, Child!"

"Or what?" She smirks."And for the second time, I am NOT a child!"

"If you say so." He invites her in. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"When Mom told me about who you were for real, she also told me to come find you if I had any questions, in case anything happened to her."

"If anything happened to her?"

Sadness overcomes her features, and she balls her fists in anger, takes a deep breath then looks at Lucifer once again. "She was shot two months ago."

"I'm sorry." Lucifer replies, as he opens a bottle to get a drink. "Did she...?"

"Yes." She says, before he can finish. "She's now in the Silver City, with both my grandpas I guess. Amenadiel came down to get her."

"Good." He fills his glass. "Why didn't you stay with Joe?"

"Don't trust him, never did actually."

"To be honest, me neither. But still he stayed with you and your mom all these years."

"I know. But I never liked him. I mean, doesn't it sound weird to you that he accepted who you were without questioning anything. Even I had troubles with it, and I was the one with the proof in my blood." She heads for the couch and drops her bag at its foot.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Moving in with you." She casually states. "At least until I'm eighteen, or can get emancipated. Mom told me basically everyone owed you a favour. Surely you can find a judge who would be okay with emancipating me. Then I can be on my way and you'll never have to see me again."

"Certainly not!" He simply says.

"What are you going to do, Old Scratch." She talks back.

"Careful Child, I will not be mocked!" He flashes his eyes. Alydia simply rolls her eyes at him. "I'm not scared of you, _Dad_. I'm not moving. And for the third time, I'm NOT a child."

Lucifer takes a few steps towards her. "You will do as I say."

"Mom was so right when she pictured you. You're an ass." She defies him. "And you're gonna push your daughter outside the door, all alone, in a city she doesn't know anything about."

"You found your way here, you can certainly find your way back."

"Make me!" She says, crossing her arms.

Lucifer rubs his temple and groans. "Fine. You can stay here until Monday, or until social services bring you back. We'll go over the ground rules of this situation when I'm back. Guest room is on the left. You got spare sheets there. I trust you know how to make your bed?"

"Duh!" She says, grabbing her bag and walking to the room, a huge smirk, looking much like her father's."Round 1 goes to me!"

"I heard that. And Round 1 isn't over yet, Child."

"I AM NOT A CHILD! Grandad, you're annoying!"

Lucifer chuckles as he hears her use " Grandad ". "I will be back in a few hours. Try not to break everything and stay away from my bar. I mean it!"

He finishes as he closes the door.

 _About a month later — Room 10366_

Alydia had indeed won Round 1, and 2 and many more, and in the end, she convinced him that staying with him was a good idea, given a few non-negotiable rules. It was complicated to begin with, both because of the situation and also because of Lucifer's reluctance to her presence. She mostly lived in her room, which was the size of small flat, and Lucifer kept his lifestyle, having his regular overnight guests. But little by little they both learnt how to tame and approach each other until they both found a good rhythm.

That was until Joe showed up on his doorstep — or rather kicked his way in. Lucifer was on his couch, enjoying a book. He looks up, surprised at the interruption.

"You got some nerves barging in here, Joe." He says.

"Where is the nephilim Lucifer?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know she's here now. And I will not leave without her."

"I guess she was right to dislike you." He smirks. "Must be in her DNA, I never liked you either.

As you can see she isn't here." He walks up to him. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Not your concern. Hand her over and you can go back to your life as it was before."

"Well you see, that's where you're wrong." Joe slips his hand behind his back. "She made it pretty clear she wanted to be anywhere but near you, so I'm afraid you're gonna have to come back later. How about the seventh of Never, or would the fifteenth of Ain't-gonna-happen work better?" He looks at him, not moving. "That means no, doofus."

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"Try me!" Lucifer says, eyes flaming up.

"I can do more than try." He says, taking out Azrael's dagger.

"How did you get this?"

Before Joe can say anything, Alydia walks in, smiling. "What did I miss?"

Joe takes this opportunity to grab her and places the blade right under her throat. "Follow me and she dies."

"Lucifer…" Alydia pleads, as Joe drags her out.

Lucifer watches them walk away, unable to do anything at the moment, because she might get hurt, but fully intending on finding him and bringing the furies of Hell on his soul, if he had any.

***THE END***

 _So that's it for this story._

 _To be honest, I never expected this one to go down this road, but there it is._

 _Thanks so much for sticking along._

 _A sequel might happen, depending on how it goes :)._

Thanks again for all the support, kudos, faves and all.


End file.
